iWill Be
by DianaRose1900
Summary: What happens when Freddie's Dad dies unexpectedly, and a sudden family member makes an apperence, along with some old friends. How does it effect the gangs life. Rated M for language, dark themes and Sam's ingenious evil plans. Obviously a Seddie story. With lots of randomness. Subtle smut. Please read and review guys. (Sorry for any typos) Gets Better throughout. Please try :D
1. iSorry

**Disclaimer I own no rights to iCarly or the characters etc...**

 **Chapter 1: iSorry**

 **Sam's POV**

It was 11:00 at night I walked down the multiple roads with drunken hobos outside. I arrived at my house. I found a note on the door.

 _Kid, gone outta town for...dunno how long...stay at...wherever you go. Mom._

Classic mom! I tried the door, not surprised to find it locked. I reached into my hair for my hair-pin but I couldn't find it, then I remembered I took it off at Carly's. I sighed deeply. I took out my phone and checked the time. 11:13pm I shrugged and started walking to Carly's. I arrived outside Bushwell Plaza at 11:27pm. I opened the doors only to be yelled at by Lewbert. I made a hand gesture that could make any dignified woman gasp, or if it was a cartoon either faint or the eyes would pop out of their heads, anyway...You get the idea. I walked to the elevator, and pressed the '8' button. I arrived in the Shays apartment. I walked up the stairs and I walked into Carly's room.

"Carls?" I asked. I saw a faint light of her phone, contrasting her face in the dark room.

"Sam?" She asked

"Yeah it's me. Hey mom's gone out of town for a...Dunno how long. Mind if I stay here?" I asked

"Sure, your stuffs in the spare room from last time" She said

"Thanks...Night" I say.

"Night" she replied. I walk down one set of stairs and along the corridor to my...Well the guest room I claimed as my own. I opened the door and locked it from the inside. I grabbed my phone from my jeans pocket and put it on charge. I walked into the en-suite bathroom and undressed. I jumped in the shower, washing my hair and face. After a quick wash, I got out and dried my body wrapping a towel round my hair. I walked over to my chest of drawers. I pulled out a pair of PJ bottoms and a tank top. Once I threw them on I walked over to the dresser, I pulled the towel off my hair and ran a brush through it before blasting it with the dryer. Once I was content with it being dry I ran a brush back through it, grabbed a hair-tie and tied my air up in a lose bun. I climbed under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next day to the smell of bacon. I ran (Not literally) to the kitchen and found Spencer and Carly.

"Morning Sam" Carly said

"Morning Sam...WAIT...Sam?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry Spence, her mom went away she had no where to stay hope it's ok" Carly said rather than asked while shovelling one piece of bacon on to her and Spencer's plates then the rest onto mine.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Eh it's not a problem, just a bit shocked to see her here at" He looked at the clock "9 in the morning...Ok maybe it's not that weird" He said.

We sat at the table and started to eat. I had 10 pieces of bacon, while Carly and Spencer had one and a slice of bread. I still finished before either of them.

I was polite for once. I waited until they had finished before I took their plates to the kitchen. I left them in the sink.

"Sam...Freddie's gonna be here in about 10 minutes alright" Carly said

"K sure" I said. I walked upstairs and threw on a pair of skinny jeans, with a long top. I untied my hair. I ran a brush through it and I added a little extra concealer to the bruise on the side of my face, luckily Carly and Spencer didn't notice the faint patch earlier.

I arrived downstairs with three minutes to spare. I turned on Girly Cow and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Half an hour later Carly came downstairs.

"Isn't Freddie here yet?" she asked

"Nope" I said

"Aren't you worried?" Carly asked

"So he's a little late Carls, maybe, his mom dragged him to some anti-tick convention and his phone was flat. Point is that he's his own person he can be late if he wants" I say still staring at the TV. Truth was I wasn't worried but I am ...'In love'... with him. Mention that again I will kill you!

"But Sam...I'm seriously worried" she said

"Ok" I said flicking off the TV, grabbing mine and Carly's handbags, pushing my phone into my back pocket and dragging her out the door.

"Bye Spence" I yelled just before I slammed the door I dragged Carly to the elevator.

"Where are we going Sam?" she asked

"Build-a-bra, the mall, Groovy Smoothie, anywhere to distract you" I said.

"Ok" she said. We walked to the Groovy Smoothie first. I ordered a Strawberry Splat and Carly ordered a Blueberry Blitz. We paid and walked to the mall sipping our smoothies. We went to build a bra and I bought two bra's Carly bought 14 (Don't judge, she shops when she's depressed, like I eat meat like it's going out of fashion, although that would never happen for two reasons, 1) HOW could meat ever go out of Fashion, I mean even GAGA's got a meat dress...THAT'S Fashion and 2) Since when have I ever cared for fashion?) We then went to multiple clothes and shoes shops. We arrived back at Carly's apartment 7 hours later, I had 3 bags, and Carly had like 19. Once we were inside we put our bags in our rooms and we were greeted by the welcoming smell of Spaghetti Tacos. After a delicious meal, we watched (Carly's choice) The First Kiss.

Once the movie ended we went to bed as we were tired. Once I was in my room I got out my phone. I knew Carly was probably texting Freddie asking where he was. I decided to ask him my own questions.

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Hey, are you ok?**

As soon as I clicked send I put my phone on vibrate. Then I plugged it in to charge and I changed to my PJ's. I climbed into bed and I fell asleep.

I woke up and it was Sunday. Still no sign of Freddie so Carly and I watched movies all day. Monday we were back at school. Freddie hadn't turned up. Carly was getting more and more paranoid, but I convinced her that grades were the most important thing at this moment, although inside I was worried as well.

Tuesday came and went in a flash, again with no word from Freddie.

Wednesday there was still no sign of Freddie I knew where he was, I just guessed but I knew. After school, Carly was distraught. We arrived at the Bushwell Plaza.

"Carly you're a mess, seriously. I know where Freddie is ok, I'll go talk to him, you just go sleep ok" I she looked confused but nodded. I gave her my bag and watched as she walked in the apartment. I grabbed my hair pin and unlocked his door, knowing his mom would be at work. I arrived in his room. I opened the window and there he was. I slipped onto the fire escape next to him.

"Hey" I said softly taking a seat next to him on the step.

"You found me then" he said smiling lightly.

"Didn't take much" I said

"Why didn't you come find me sooner then?" he asked

"Cos'" I said I took a deep breath. "I know you Freddie, you would never go this long without talking to one of unless, unless something was seriously wrong, and I've been in enough situations like those to know that you like to be alone to think" I said

"Got it in one" he said

"So..." I said

"You wanna know what's bugging me don't ya" he said

"Well...Kinda I mean, I'm not gonna force you to tell me anything but, as much as I hate to admit it, I hate seeing you so depressed" I said

"You care about me" he smiled

"Eh" I said

"Come on...Admit it" he said playfully nudging my side

"Ehhhh" I said dragging it out

"Come on" he said

"Fine...I care...Happy?" I asked

"As happy as I could be" he said. My smile dropped a bit

"Come on dude...I admitted it...Tell me what's wrong" I said

"Ok, Friday night I arrived home and the phone rang, I answered it, they said they found my dad." He said I knew this was bad.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Why you don't even know what I was gonna say" he said not even angry.

"Same with my dad. I arrived home, got a phone call saying they found my dad, with a noose round his neck, hanging off a bridge somewhere in Chicago" I said

"Damn" he said "When was this" he asked

"Remember that once when I was in Juvie and I couldn't do that iCarly webisode?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"I was at his funeral. I just made up all that shit about Juvie. I didn't want Carly to know" I said

"You know that's so similar to my dad, they said they found him parked on the side of a bridge in New York, he was leaning against the steering wheel, gun in his hand and bullet in his brain" he said

"I'm sorry" I say

"You have no reason to be" he said

"Did you ever meet your dad?" I ask

"Yeah, we were pretty close until about six years ago, he disowned me because my mom refused to move me back to New York" he said

"Again, I'm sorry, I always say my dad left but he didn't. We all lived in Chicago, me my mom, my dad and Mel. Then Mel left, to go to school, my dad started abusing me and shit so my mom and I moved to Seattle. Then my mom started getting drunk and high and she started abusing me..." I said subconsciously touching side of my face, the bruise was faint but still visible if caught in the right light, Freddie looked to the spot I was touching and by the look on his face he saw the mark.

"I'm sorry for you" he said

"Let's just agree, both our families are messed up" I said we both laughed at that. I looked in his eyes as he looked in mine. Next thing I know I'm leaning in and his lips are on mine, they feel so soft, so right and I can't ignore the sparks pulsing through me, then, as I was thinking that I wanted this kiss to last forever, he pulled away. But those 8 seconds, BEST of my life.

"What just happened?" he asked backing away from me, eyes wide in realisation.

Review guys. Tell me what you think


	2. iDrake

**Chapter 2: iDrake**

 **Freddie's POV**

"Let's just agree both our families are messed up" she said. We both laughed. I don't know why or how but I felt so much better talking to Sam. We both laughed and my eyes met hers her ice blue ones. We both leaned in and as soon as my lips touched hers, sparks flew through me too soon we broke apart. Then it hit me...I kissed Sam Puckett, without her permission...I am SO gonna die!

"What just happened?" I asked

"What?" she asked

"You're not killing me?" I said

"Why would I?" she asked laughing lightly and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Cos'...I kissed you?" I said

"And I kissed back" she said smiling softly.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" I asked

"No" she said sounding confused

"Oh...Well in that case...That was..." I started

"Amazing" she finished

"Yeah" I said

"So...where does that put us now?" she asked

"I don't know" I said

We were silent for a few minutes.

"I care about you...so much Sam" I said she looked me in the eyes. Not threateningly, they were gentle, loving and relaxed.

"You...You wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah...I'd love to" she said

I felt as though my heart had been lifted 100 miles. We kissed again this time more like 12 seconds. When we broke away. We held hands.

"Freddie" she said

"Yeah" I said turning round

"I care about you too" she said. We both smiled and walked back towards 8C and 8D.

"So...Carly's?" she asked

"We have to tell her sometime" I said

"Ok" she said. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

"CARLS" She yelled

"I'll be down in a sec, did you talk to Freddie?" she yelled

"Yeah" Sam yelled up the stairs, yet never leaving my side. "She's been distraught over you disappearing" she said to me. I wrapped my arms round her and pulled her so her back was against my chest. I placed my arms loosely around her thin waist, she placed her arms on mine rubbing them softly.

"Sam what did he OH MY GOD" Carly yelled running down the stairs

"What?" I asked

"Ok 1) Freddie you look SOOOOO bad! And 2) WHEN DID YOU TWO GET TOGETHER?" she asked well more like yelled

"Carly" Sam said

"YOU KISSED" She yelled

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU GET THAT FROM...point is... Thank you Carly. I know I look shit, I was depressed but I got talking to Sam and I think I'm as close to normal as I can get. And Sam and I started dating about 15 minutes ago and YES we kissed ok?" I said

"Ok" she said

"So...You cool?" Sam asked

"Yeah I guess so" she said.

"Good" she replied

"One more thing though" Carly asked

"What?" I asked

"Why are you so depressed?" Carly asked I glance at Sam who nodded reassuringly. I held her tighter and took a deep breath.

"Friday after school I got a phone call they said they found my dad on the hard shoulder on a bridge, a gun in his hand a bullet in his head" I say I feel a lump form in my throat. I Think Sam notices as she turns round in my arms wrapping her arms round my neck. She kisses my lips gently before hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you" I whisper in her ear

"Anytime" she whispered back.

"Ohhh Freddie I'm so sorry" Carly said walking over to me, I felt Sam move out of my grasp. I hugged Carly, watching Sam smile from next to her.

"It's ok...He disowned me like 6 years ago" I said

"So...No offence...But why are you so upset?" Carly asked

"Well...He may have disowned me, but we still kept in touch" I said. I know I didn't tell Sam that so I avoided her eyes.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the..." Sam trailed off. Walking over to the door to find Mrs Benson.

"Good day Samantha, Carlotta, FREDWARD!" she said running in to hug me.

 **Sam's POV**

I guess Freddie just forgot to tell me the bit about keeping in touch with him. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and let it go. He's going through a tough time. There was a knock at the door, as Carly and Freddie we're still hugging. I opened the door to see Mrs. Benson

"Good day Samantha, Carlotta, FREDWARD" she said running to hug him, luckily by this point Carly and Freddie had broken apart.

"It's SAM" I hissed

Then Spencer appeared from the corner

"Sorry Mrs. Benson but I prefer to be called Carly" Carls said

"Fine Freddie, Carly, Saman...Sam, I would like you to meet someone" she said walking out and walking back in dragging literally a 12 year old Freddie.

"OH MY GOD! MOM you didn't tell me I live next door to iCarly!" he yelled

'Mom' I mouthed at Freddie who shrugged

"That's not the best bit Drake, You know Freddie, the camera man" Mrs. Benson said

"Tech monkey" I said

"Technical producer" Freddie hissed

"Yes" Drake said ignoring our comments

"He's your brother" Mrs. Benson said. Freddie, Spencer, Carly Drake and my jaws dropped.

"Mom...What's going on?" Freddie asks

"You know how Jerry...Left" she said to Freddie

"Yeah" Freddie said

"I'm sorry Freddie but before we divorced, I had a second child and when we divorced I kept you and Jerry's sister had Drake, This your little brother" Mrs. Benson said

"Why didn't you tell me? Why...I stayed in touch with dad till about 2 years ago, why didn't he tell me?" Freddie asked

"We agreed, Drake knew nothing about you and you know nothing about Drake, that was the deal, we never expected...such an abrupt ending to the plan".

"WOW you're serious, not only am I living next door to the creators of the BEST web show in the WORLD but I am brothers with the technical producer!" Drake yelled

"Yes" Mrs. Benson said

"And does that mean I live next door to you gorgeous" he said winking and clicking his fingers at Carly. I burst out laughing

"HA HA! Like this hasn't happened before" I say

"SAM! Don't be mean, sorry kid, I had enough of that when Freddie first moved in, but I'm happy to be your friend though ok?" Carly said

"Eh, I'll take what I can get" he said

"What about you beautiful?" he said repeating the action to me. I started laughing

"Sorry kid I have a boyfriend, who would HATE to see you hit on me" I said

"Yeah yeah, who is he, I bet I'm better than him anyway" he said I laughed I glanced at Freddie who nodded. I walked up and kissed his lips softly.

"You're looking at him" I say smirking as Freddie wrapped his arms round my waist.

"FREDDIE, SAM?" Mrs. Benson asked confused

"SEDDIE" Drake Carly and Spencer yelled out!

"Freddie, Drake I want you both home at 6:00 pm tonight for fat free liver and soya onions, then lactose free sugar free, sodium gelatine free, vegan, dairy free, flavour free ice-cream for dessert" she said walking out

"What kind of messed up food is that?" he asked

"The food I've had to live off since birth!" Freddie exclaimed

There was silence for a few moments

"Hey Drake?" I asked

"Yes Sam?" he asked

"You wanna go see the iCarly studio?" I asked

"YES PLEASE" he said running to the stairs.

"Drake...Where are you going?" I ask kissing Freddie quickly and breaking away from him.

"Upstairs" he said

"Yeah but why take the stairs when you can take the elevator?" I said

"Elevator? COOL!" he yelled I ran to the elevator to catch up with him. We arrived in the iCarly suite followed a few minutes by Freddie and Carly.

"So...You like it?" I ask

"It's...incredible!" he said

"Hey Drake, you can be in our live audience for tomorrow's episode if you want" Carly said

"Can I? Can I really?" he asked

"Sure" Freddie said.

"Well. It's 5:55, we'd better be going now Drake. See you tomorrow Carly" Freddie said walking up to me. He wrapped a hand round my waist and kissed me deep

"See you tomorrow baby" he said "Text me later K?" he whispered in my ear he then kissed my neck and him and Drake walked away.

"So..." Carly asked

"Soooo what?" I asked

"You and Freddie...tell me all" she said dumping herself on a beanbag.

"Carls seriously, I found him on the fire escape. We talked, we ended up kissing and it just felt...Right...So we agreed to date and we came over here" I said

"Awwwww" she said

We were silent for a few moments

"What do you have food wise?" I asked

We went down and raided the fridge.

Review guys :) thanks for reading


	3. iWas In A Band

**Chapter 3: iWas in a Band**

 **Sam's POV**

School...Yay? I SWEAR in front of...ANYONE from Lord God to Gibby, that 2 days is NOT long enough or a weekend! You have to suffer 5 days of school then you only have 2 days to recover! Really it should be the other way round...See...Suffering 2 days but having 5 to recover...I could live with, and willingly co-operate with...There's an idea...Go on Universe, Throw your worst at me, I'll willingly go to school...When we go to school Monday and Tuesday (Saturday and Sunday ALWAYS have to mean no work! Saturday is my sleep till Sunday day! Anyway...Back to reality (unfortunately) I was walking to my locker when I guy came past knocking into me.

"Heh-Hum" I cleared my throat audibly

"Excuse me" I said

"What gorgeous?" he asked smirking at me.

"Aren't you gonna be a gentleman and pick up my books you made me drop?" I asked

"Aren't you gonna be a lady and say please?" he said

"Manners and I don't get on" I said shrugging

"Yeah, effort and I don't get on" he said he pulled an arm round my waist and pulled me closer. "But if I'm with you, I'll make an exception" he said. He leant down, if I was naive like some people...Not mentioning names *Cough*Carly*Cough* I would think he gave in and was going to pick up my books...However I knew better and I was expecting his next move...As I predicted he whispered in my ear "Meet me in the janitor's closet, 1st period" he said I brought my knee up between his legs. Smirking as he crumpled to the ground, clutching the wounded area in obvious pain, as all colour drained from his face, gasping for breath.

"DON'T piss me off" I hissed grabbing my books and walking off to my locker.

"PUCKETT DETENTION" Mr. Howard yelled

"WHATEVS" I yelled in reply

 **Freddie's POV**

It's been a week since Drake started at Ridgeway. I was in Homeroom when a voice came through the intercom.

'Drake Benson, Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett, report to the Principal's office immediately'

We sighed and picked up our bags walking to the office, I knocked and we met Drake outside, we walked inside.

"Ok Two topics to cover Sam you first. What trouble have you caused this week?" Ted asked

"Well...I failed Miss Briggs test" Sam said

"Why did you fail the test?" Ted asked in monotone

"I didn't know the answers" Sam replied Ted sighed dramatically

"What else have you done?" He asked

"I got kicked out the cafeteria" Sam said

"Why?" Ted asked

"I punched Gibby"

"Why did you punch Gibby?" Ted asked

"He took the last pudding cup" She said

"What else?" He asked

"Well...I got detention about 10 minutes ago" She said

"How...The bell hadn't gone yet" he said

"Some dude hit on me, so I socked him" She said

"Fine...Who was this kid?" Ted asked

"Eh...Blonde-ish...Tall...Haven't seen him around before" Sam said

"PLEASE don't get in to any more trouble today" He asked well...More like begged.

"No promises" She said

"Sam you're excused" he said she kissed my cheek as she walked out.

"When did THAT happen?" Principal Franklin asked

"Last week Sir, anyway you wanted to see us" I said

"May I say you two look remarkably similar" he said

"Thank you" Drake said

"Anyway, there is a new student who claims to know you so, you've been chosen to show him round etc..." he said

"Yeah that's fine" I said

"Great Jesse come on out here" He said then a guy walked in. I remembered him instantly.

"Benson" he said

"Carter" I replied

"GOD Long time no see man" he said

"Back at cha" I said

"DRAKE!" He said,

"Jesse" Drake replied they fist-bumped.

Freddie and Drake shot each other a confused look.

"I'll let you get on" Franklin said. We walked out. Drake had to go to PE but Jesse and I had the same timetable. We had Math first then History. Then we had lunch. I was sorta worried about him meeting Carly and Sam, I knew Jesse was more attractive than me, and I was worried Sam would want to go out with him instead of me, all I have next to hope is that Carly will flirt with him and he falls for Carly not Sam.

Math and History flew by. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I took Jesse to our regular table. We started eating, and then Carly and Sam appeared. Sam sat next to me and Carly sat next to Jesse. Sam kissed me quickly

"Hey baby" she said then she glanced at Jesse and did a double take.

"YOU" she hissed

"DUDE!" Jesse said clapping me on the back

"What?" I asked

"How'd you get a girl like THAT...You told her didn't you" he said smirking at me.

"I never told anyone" I said smirking back

"WHAT! You landed a chick like HER I mean, she's famous and you're...Are you sure you didn't tell her?" he said

"Never spoke a word since I left" I said

"You're kidding" he said I left my face blank

"You're not kidding" he said I raised my eyebrows at him.

"OH MY GOD!" he said

"WHAT Freddie has a secret tell me" Sam insisted

"Well..." Jesse started

"I'LL tell her, MY girlfriend, MY story" I cut him off

"Fine Jeez man" he said

"Back in New York, Jesse two other guys and I were in a band. A popular band that had 15 number ones, we kinda broke apart when I moved to Seattle." I said

"YOU were in a band?" Sam asked

"Yeah I was lead guitarist and background singer, Jesse was on guitar and lead singer, Joe was on drums and Daniel was on base guitar. We were called Brothers in Sin-" I said

"WAIT WAIT, WAIT! Brothers in Sin? DUDE that's my favourite band!" Sam said

"I'm sorry I don't know Brothers in Sin" Carly said

"What about Never gonna dance again?" Jesse asked

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _Should've known better than to cheat a friend_

 _And waste the chance that I've been given_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _The way I danced with you_

Applause and cheering broke out I didn't notice before but Sam can really sing well.

"WAIT, YOU wrote that song?" Carly yelled instantly ALL the girls were suddenly around out table

"THAT's why I never told anyone!" I told Jesse.

"And now I see why" Jesse said

"So how does THIS work?" Carly asked

"What?" We asked

"You, Drake, the band, New York, Moving, the divorce?" Carly said

"Freddie, myself and two more dudes made a band when we were 14. Famous by the end of the year...then Freddie moved away but Drake soon came along to fill in the gaps...Haven't had as many hits since Benson left" Jesse explained

Then the bell rang.

"Great. We have Mrs. Briggs next" Sam said

"Don't worry baby, it will be over soon" I said kissing the top of her head.

"We hope" she added, we walked in and prepared for three hours of torture.

One hour into the torture, I looked over at Sam who was doodling in her book. I rolled my eyes and looked over to Carly who was 'flirting' with Jesse, although Carly's level of flirting is considerably higher than the average persons. Finally two agonisingly long hours later the bell went signalling the end of the day.

I was walking out of school waiting for my mom to pick me up. YES I do have my own licence but my mom decided that because she finished work at 3, she would pick me up on her way home. I didn't disagree. Anyway...Where was I? Oh yeah. A sudden voice made me jump.

"Freddie" He said I spun round.

"Hi Gib" I said

"So...I heard you were in a band" Gibby said

"Yeah" I said

"Freddie 'The Floors' was never a 'Hit' band...Well...It kinda was a 'Hit' band" I laughed silently to myself. He thought I meant the 'Band' I had with Gibby while trying to get the attention of some girls. Basically we both decided we could NOT be a band because we couldn't play or sing (I faked on both because I prefer to keep my 'old life' hidden) and we decided to have an 'Argument' on stage and not play and 'break up' however Gibby actually hit me and knocked me out. According to Sam I was out for a few hours, and the video she took was plain hilarious. Still we called ourselves 'The Floors' Pretty ironic actually!

"No Gib...I'm not referring to 'The Floors' I was in a band before I moved to Seattle" I said

"Like...A real band?" He said

"Yeah...Brothers in Sin" I said. Gibby gave a high pitched fan-scream and fainted on the spot. I glanced at his unconscious figure and walked to my mom's car which had appeared across the road. Unfortunately she saw Gibby fall and being the nurse she is...We spent the next 4 hours in A and E...Fun?

 ** _Yes I'm fully aware that Nathan Kees didn't write that song...but it's one of my favourites so. Review please guys :)_**


	4. iDaniel and Joe

**Chapter 4: iDaniel and Joe**

 **Freddie's POV**

I heard a knock and another, the knocking got louder. I got up and walked to the door. It was 2:00am Saturday Morning. The knocking got louder. I opened the door with more force than necessary

"DO YOU WANT TO WAKE MY MOTHER" I Whisper-Yelled before I realised who it was. It was Jesse, not only Jesse stood behind him was Daniel Fisher and Joe Green

"GUYS HEY!" I said

"Hey Benson, long time no see" Daniel said as I man-hugged him

"BENSON, looking good" Joe said

"Hey, Benson, we're gonna hit the town for a bit, watch the sunrise, you wanna join, just like when we were back in New York?" Jesse asked

"Give me 10, and is it ok if Sam comes?" I asked them

"Sure" Jesse said. I walked off to my room, I left a note to my mom and Drake. I grabbed my phone and text Sam. I dressed into some jeans and a button up shirt.

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey baby, be ready outside your place in 10 k? I have some friends I want you to meet xx**

We got to the bottom of Bushwell when I felt my phone vibrate. I heard Lewbert shouting

"Get a life douce bag" I yelled back

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Sure thing babe, outside my place kk xx**

"So you guys moved to Seattle or you just visiting?" I ask

"Moved here for good man!" Daniel said

"Same man" Joe said

"So what have you been up to?" Daniel asked me

"You know iCarly?" I ask

"The world's most AWESOME web show, yeah I know it" Daniel said

"Yeah...I'm the technical producer...And I'm dating Sam" I say

"NO WAY DUDE! Knew we recognised ya...didn't know it was YOU though!" Daniel and Joe say

"Yeah WAY" I said

"So...when do we get to meet her?" Joe asked

"'Bout now" I said walking up to her door to see her standing outside.

"Hey baby" I said

"Hey yourself" she said kissing me. We kissed for about 8 seconds before I pulled away.

"Hey Sam, I want you to meet us, Freddie Benson, Jesse Carter, Daniel Fisher and Joe Green, THE Brothers in Sin band" I says

"OH MY GOD! You guys are awesome!" Sam said

"We're awesome? Sam you're more famous than us, you have more fans and you're so much funnier, you're more awesome than us, YOU are our role model" Daniel said

"Ok I admit mamma is awesome but trust me...I'm not a good role model" she said

We started walking randomly down roads.

"Why not?" Joe asked

"Man I have a fucking Juvie record" she laughed

"Really?" Daniel asked

"Hell yeah" she said

"Wow, didn't expect that but hey, you're still fucking fantastic!" Joe said

"And insanely HOT" Daniel said

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself" she said. I cleared my throat loudly

"Sorry baby, but you know you're the only guy for me" she said kissing me softly

"I know" I said.

"Good" she said.

"Hey what's the time?" she asked

"'Bout quarter to three why?" I asked

"Cos' I know a great place to watch the sun rise If you want?" she said I glanced at the others who nodded

"Yeah ok?"

"Great" she said suddenly turning down a thin dark alley. We followed her. She turned down another then another until she came to a dead end. We looked round confused. She moved a fake fence panel that lead to a set of stairs going down, she started walking down them, it was pitch black and the steps were really steep but eventually we go to the bottom. She turned a sharp left up an alley and then she jumped up and then started climbing up the fire escape. We followed her, after climbing what felt like thousands of stairs, we arrived at the top, a roof top. She was right, there was a low bar as a fence around the outskirts of the roof. We walked to the edge and just looked, we were on the roof of the highest building for miles, the stars seemed in reach and the few lights of Seattle lit up, it was a breathtaking sight

"Sam...This place if beautiful, when did you find it?" I asked

"I found it before I met you, when I was hanging round with my Juvie friends, we'd come here when we were running away from home, had to go into hiding, before or after Juvie, or if we just wanted to relax, I laid up her for two weeks with my friends Natalie and Chase once" Sam said sighing, I left the three overlooking Seattle. I walked back to Sam who was in the middle of the roof, just staring at the stars.

"Sam" I said

"Yeah" she said

"I love you" I said her breath hitched in her throat

"I love you too Freddie" she said then we kissed I don't know how long for, but it felt like only a few seconds.

"Oi, Love birds, Suns about to rise" Jesse said.

We broke apart and I wrapped an arm round her waist as she wrapped one round my shoulders, we watched the sun rise.

 **Reviews make me happy :)**


	5. iCarly's Boyfriend

**Chapter 5: iCarly's Boyfriend**

 **Sam's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since we were on that roof. It was amazing I met my favourite band and found out I was dating a member. Anyway Freddie and I walked home from school together, hand in hand. As soon as we were at Carly's we kissed and then opened the door surprised to find it locked. I took a hairpin from my hair and picked the lock with ease. While I was unlocking the door I was wondering why Carly locked the door. But when I opened the door, it all became obvious. The sight before us made both our jaws drop and eyes widen. Carly was sitting on the couch, with Jesse, their eyes closed, their lips, locked their hands. I didn't want to know. Anyway I slammed the door loudly. They jumped apart.

"SAM, FREDDIE how did you get in?" Carly asks I waved a hairpin in front of her face.

"Oh yeah...I forgot" She said

"You can pick locks?" Jesse said

"Yeah she can, remember when Nora locked us in that sound booth, Sam picked the lock with a duck bone, which she gnawed down" Freddie said proudly.

"Really?" he asked

"Yep" I said

"Impressive anyway we have something to tell you" Jesse said looking at Carly.

"We're dating" Carly said jumping up and down grabbing his hand.

Mine and Freddie's eyebrows raised

"You're not happy, why aren't you happy?" Carly asked pouting

"Carls, we're happy for you but I think you forgot what we walked into." I say

"Oh right...Oh well, wanna double date sometime?" she said

"Sure, Freddie and I are going out tomorrow night so..." I said but I got cut off

"Tomorrow SHIT we only have 23 hours to get ready we'd better go now!" Carly said yanking my arm but I didn't budge.

"WOW WOW WOW, hold your horses Shay. Where are we going?" I ask

"The mall, we have shopping to do!" Carly said just then the door opened. And Drake walked in.

"OK! Sam I get it you're with my brother I get it, you love him and what-not and I've seen the way you beat up people who hit on you, but CARLY WHHHYYYY won't you date me?" he asked

We all burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" he asks

"You are JUST like Freddie when he was your age" I say

"Look Drake, you're a sweet guy, but I'm seventeen, and your only 14, I'm looking for someone my own age, plus, I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry" Carly said

"What...who?" He asks Carly looked at Jesse

"Really Jesse you stole my dream woman, I mean seriously, you and Freddie, you have literally got the two hottest girls on earth, so who does that leave me with? Just the average looking girls" Drake said, but by that point Carly and Jesse were making out I shrugged and started making out with Freddie, then the door opened and Daniel and Joe came in,

"Look dude, we're good friends and all, but I ain't doing THAT" Daniel laughed. Then Gibby walked in. followed by Guppy

"Hey guy...WOW!" He said.

Me and Carly backed away from our boyfriends.

"Oh hey Gibby" I said

"When did...THAT happen?" he asked guestering to us.

"And more importantly, when did Freddie get a clone?" he asked "And where do I get one?" he added

"OK first Drake this is our friend Gibby, Gibby this is Freddie's little brother Drake, Guppy, this is Drake, your new friend ok?" I said

"Ok, Second, That's Daniel and Matt, the guy standing by Carly is Jesse. These three and Freddie used to be in a band. Jesse is now dating Carly as from about 15 minutes ago. Me and Freddie have been dating about a week and a half. They all live her now" I say

"What was..." Guppy said but I cut him off

"Brothers in Sin" I said Guppy did an overdramatic high-pitched fan squeal and fell backwards being caught by Gibby

"Now all my questions are answered" Gibby said

"Good"

"What happened?" Guppy asked waking up

"You fainted because you saw Brother's in Sin" I said

"Oh...Well I think I'm over it" Guppy said.

"Hey Gibby, Guppy. You guys want autographs?" Daniel asked. Gibby and Guppy both did a similar insanely high pitched fan-squeal and fainted simultaneously. A second later another high pitched squeal was heard and then Mrs. Benson ran in with her first-aid suitcase. She started attending to Gibby and Guppy.

"Hey Mrs. B" Daniel said

"Hello Daniel, Joseph, Jesse" she said not glancing at them.

"Mom...Not to be rude...or anything...But are you doing here?" Freddie asked wrapping an arm round my waist.

"I was watching through the peep hole, and I saw the Gibson's faint so I knew I had to help." She said

 **Freddie's POV**

Great I officially have the creepiest mom in the world.

"What are you doing stalking us through the peephole?" I asked

"That doesn't matter" she said

"Mom I'm seventeen...If you're gonna be stalking me, I'd like to at least know why" I said

"Because...I HATE Sam!" She said

"No need to sugar coat it then" Sam said

"Why do you hate Sam?" I asked

 **Sam's POV**

Great, Freddie's mom hates me…No surprises I guess but still!

"Because...She's a delinquent, she lies, she picks locks, she has a JUVIE record, she has friends who go round...Smoking...Drinking...Beating and KILLING! She's not a good influence on you...But you know the reason I hate her most? I don't hate her for her past...Granted I still dislike it...But I hate her because I know she is the only one for you, She is the only one you want, and the only one you will ever want or even love...I was wrong...Carly never messed with your boy chemistry.., it was ALWAYS her. Granted the crush on Carly was annoying...But everyone knew it never meant anything. That was just a puppy crush on your friend...Sam was never your friend...She was always more...And that bugged you...You claimed she wasn't your friend and you were right...She was your best friend...She changed you...She made you realise what you wanted in a woman when Carly started dating you, She made you more accustom to the outside world, SHE was your first kiss...I've never known you to spend hours in the gym trying to work up some muscle, just to beat a girl in arm wrestling, and you never cared when you lost. She made you a man, and as much as I blame that on Carly...I'm wrong...The reason I hate Sam Puckett, Is because one day you two will get married and have kids, because she will take you away from me, The reason I hate Sam Puckett is because one day she will be my daughter, and I saw how upset you were when you broke up, and when you got back together I realised that I love her because she loves you. The reason I hate Sam Puckett, is because I love her" Mrs. Benson said we all just stared blankly at her.

"No offence Mrs. B, but...How do you know about my past?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"I know more than you think" she hissed back, I didn't back down from our eye-battle.

"How?" I challenged

"I nursed all those people who you hurt...I nursed 99% of YOUR gang, when you lead them into Juvie" she said breaking the contact. I swear my face went pale. I thought no one knew what I did.

"Now...Freddie what have I taught you...Help me with the Gibsons" Mrs Benson said returning her attention back to the two unconscious bodies. Freddie sighed and kneeled down next to the bodies. Feeling for a pulse.

"There's still a heartbeat" Freddie said

"Good...Now Freddie, give Gibby CPR" Mrs. Benson said

"WHAT NO!" Freddie said jumping up and cowering behind me.

"I thought you won't supposed to give CPR unless they weren't breathing" Carly said

"You're not...But it can't hurt" she said

"Um...Um..." he said but then an evil look crossed his eye.

"Actually mom. I already know how to do all that first aid stuff. Drake on the other hand...Knows dangerously little...Why don't you make him do it?" Freddie said

"OH MY GOD! You're right Freddie. Now Drake...If you're walking in the street and someone faints this is the protocol" she said starting to explain everything. Drake send Freddie daggers but Freddie just shrugged. He's getting better.

10 minutes later, 6 of which were spent with Gibby, Drake and Guppy washing out their mouths, Carly and I left for the mall. Kissing our boyfriends goodbye and waving to the rest.

We spent about three hours shopping not including trying on. Once Carly had found her perfect outfit I text Freddie telling him to meet us at Groovy Smoothie with everyone else.

We arrived at Groovy Smoothie and there was everyone else.

"Hey people...hey baby" I said waving to them all and kissing Freddie before sitting next to him.

"Whatcha bought?" he asked I had one bag while Carly had about 10.

"Ham" I said

"Fair enough" he said. Wrapping an arm round my waist. We decided to discuss new iCarly skits

"Ok how about this, we hang Spencer, Gibby, Drake, Jesse, Dan and Joe from the ceiling and Sam and I are blindfolded and have to figure out which is which?" Carly said

"As much as I LOVE the idea of groping guys who are NOT my boyfriend but consist of boyfriends brother, best friends brother, best friends boyfriend, boyfriends best friends and Gibby, I would have to object" I said

"But I have an awesome idea!" I said

"Go on" Freddie said.

"We blindfold Gibby and give him a bowl full of...something and he has to guess what it is." I say everyone likes that idea.

"Or we can play charades" Freddie said

"Awww, Freddie, you know I love you, but let me and Carly plan the shows ok?" I said kissing him softly then the door opened and I heard my name being called

"Puckett?...Sam Puckett?" I turned and my mouth dropped

"Dana Buckouski?" I asked

"One and only" she said. I got up walked over to her and hi-fived her.

"Looking' good Puckett, you been working out?" she asked me

"Does hitting' nerds with a butter-sock count?" I asked

"There's the chick I know" Dana said

"Hey I thought you were in Juvie for another year?" I ask

"Eh, let out early on good behaviour , so did Natalie, Reese, Janine, Mike, Jim, Chase, Liam, Oliver, Niall, China, Zack, Dylan, Brenda, Aaron, a whole bunch of us got out. Hardly anything compared to the rest of us" she said

"You got out of Juvie? How?" I asked leaving against the wall

"Simple, don't say a word...you get out easy" She said

"Sounds...Simple?" I asked HOW the Hell did SHE get out on good behaviour?

"Awww, I gotta shoot, catch up some other time eh- Puckett? Got a HUGE Smash party comin' up, you're there right?" she asked

"Eh, we'll see if I'm in the mood!" I said

"See ya' soon Puckett" she said walking back out. I walked back over to the table.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked

"One of my old Juvie friends" I reply

"OH MY GOD SAM!" Carls yelled

"What?" I asked

"We only have 8 hours till our double date WE HAVE TO GO GET READY!" she yelled

"See you later baby" I said kissing him

"Later guys" I said we walked out as I prepared for the longest 8 hours of my life!

We both arrived back at Carly's and took a shower. We dried out hair and met in Carly's room. She brought out a big basket of nail polish. After spending half an hour on my toes while text Freddie, she started her own as I went my room to get my outfit. We were going to a movie then bowling then to the groovy smoothie. I put on a black lace thong with a matching bra. I put in a pair of skinny boot cut denim jeans and a pain vest, I put my leather jacket over and looked in the mirror I grabbed a pair of two inch black heels with an ankle so I could wear socks. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket before walking off to Carly's room she was still on her toes. When she finished she dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with open toes wedges a long floaty top with. Best under and a denim jacket. She sat me down and started messing with my hair and makeup two hours later I was happy with the way I looked, my hair just as curly as usual but half clipped up. My make up was simple but cute. I took a silver necklace with a diamond S on it as well as a pair of long dangly earrings and one single ring also silver with a diamond heart in the centre. I put it on the middle finger of my left hand. I sprayed on some perfume and I was ready. I walked downstairs as I heard knocking. I let Freddie and Jesse in, both stared at me jaws dropped.

"Hey" I said

"Hey baby you look hot" Freddie said

"Looking pretty good yourself Benson" I replied. Then Carly walked down the steps. "Hey babe you look...incredible" Jesse said

"Thanks" Carly giggled.

We arrived at the movies. I went and ordered one large popcorn and two medium cokes. I handed Freddie a coke as we walked in to watch the hangover! Best Movie Ever!

Once it was over we walked to the bowling alley just down the road. We decided to go as one person then the next the then the next then the last. Jesse went first.

He got

7(2) 4(5) 6(3) 9(0) 10 7(1) 2(3) 0(2) 5(3) 8(2) (6) total - 74

Then Carly went

She got

7(2) 6(3) 4(2) 5(5) 10 5(4) 9(1) 8(0) 4(6) 4(5) total - 90

Then Freddie went

He got

5(4) 6(3) 8(2) 6(4) 9(1) 10 10 9(1) 8(2) 6(2) 3(6) total -105

Then I went I got

10 10 10 9(1) 8(2) 10 7(2) 8(2) 10 9(1) (9) - 108

"So in 4th place is Jesse then Carly then Freddie so I'm the winner!" I read

"So what did you win?" Freddie asked

"You get to pay for my smoothies next" I say

"I was gonna anyway" he said I kissed him softly

"Well now you have no excuse" I said.

He winked at me. We walked to the smoothie and sat down after getting our drinks. We just talked. Mainly about what it's like to be famous in a band. Before long we had to leave as it was 11. We walk back to the Bushwell Plaza as Daniel Joe and Jesse were living in 7D. We all walked to outside 8D I kissed Freddie goodnight as Jesse kissed Carly. We broke apart about the same time as Carly and Jesse. Carls and I walked inside as Jesse walked downstairs and Freddie walked into his apartment.

I washed all the make-up of my face and stuck my phone on charge. I changed into my PJs and went to sleep.

 **Please review guys (I'm aware that in the 23 hours of preparation they didn't sleep...let's just pretend that they did)**


	6. iMove In With Carly

**Chapter 6: iMove in with Carly.**

 **Freddie's POV**

It was a dress rehearsal for iCarly, but Sam wasn't here so Gibby had to play her. Everyone was here, the band Spencer, Gibby, guppy, drake everyone except Sam suddenly we hear the door slam downstairs and the door to the studio open. She walked in, she was wearing a checkers shirt and denim shorts, except her shorts were torn and had blood traces on, her shirt was ripped and again bloodstains on, I looked up to her hair, half tied in a ponytail but bits dangling in her face I saw blood in her hair and on her hands and a huge cut on her temple bleeding, she had a black eye and her cheeks were swollen, she had a bleeding lip as well she was also kind of limping but her eyes were the worst, anger. Sorrow, regret, pain, furious, yet tears were dipping down her cheeks Carly was the first to say something and run up and tried to hug her but Sam screamed in pain. Clutching her side. Carly backs away "Sam are you ok? What happened?" Carly asked worried

"Freddie do you love me?" She asked me desperately.

"Yes I love you Sam" I said

"You promise, no matter what, no matter how much of a bitch I am, no matter why I've done, you will always love me" she said

"I promise Sam" I said

"You promise that no matter how bad I've been no matter what the consequences no matter what the court thinks of me you will always be there for me" she said

"Sam you're seriously worrying me now" I said

"Promise me Freddie" she said desperately to me. The desperation in her voice made me realize how serious this was.

"I promise" I said

"And you'll come visit me in Juvie?" She asked

"Every day but Sam..." Again I'm cut off.

"What about when I'm sent to jail?" She asks

"Sam seriously what's happened?" I ask

"Freddie! Promise me...please" she whispered desperately

"I promise but Sam I'm worried what happened?" I ask

"And what about when I'm given the electric chair? Will you watch me? Will you be there for my dying moments? Will you visit my grave?" She asked me

"Sam I will do anything for you because I love you ok? Now please tell me what's happened!" I say calmly and firmly.

"Promise you won't hate me?" She said

"I promise I could never hate you Sam

"Promise you'll never leave me" she said

"I won't Sam I love you. Now what's wrong?" I asked her

She sighed and took a shaky breath.

"I got into a fight, and it ended bad, really bad" she said

"Hospital or band-aid bad?" I asked

"Coffin bad" she said.

"Who" I asked

"My Mom Freddie…I...I...Freddie...I killed her" Sam said. Silence overtook the room. Everyone's jaw was dropped and eyes were wide. Then Sam started to give signs of blood loss.

"Drake get moms first aid kid NOW!" I yelled, as I laid Sam down on the bean bag. Drake returned. I got a non alcoholic wipe and cleared the wound on her head. She hissed as it stung but I realized how deep it was. I got some butterfly stitches and fixed it up. I unbuttoned her shirt she wasn't wearing anything under except a bra, she had many cuts on her stomach as well luckily most didn't need stitches. I noticed her shorts were only cut and the blood was coming from her stomach. I also noticed a large bruise forming on her shin were she was limping I rubbed some pain relief gel on the bruise. When I was done I buttoned up her hurt and say her up, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks" as said as she cuddled into me and calmed herself down. I wrapped my arms round her.

"Tell me what happened Sam" I said

"Ok basically I woke up this morning and as usual I found my mom passed out on the floor. I was hungry so I went to the store to buy some ham. When I came back she was up and about which was unusual for her because usually she would be gone by now, at this time he would usually be at her boyfriend's house with his dick down her throat but today she wasn't, she was drinking so that meant break up. I walked straight past her on my way to my room knowing the consequences of if I hang round too long. Anyway about 10 minutes after I escaped to my room, I had to go to the kitchen to get a plate. My mom started calling me a slut, worthless, punching bag, anything she could think of, I'm used to her abuse and I didn't think anything of it when she slapped me but I don't know she kicked me hard in the shin and I just kicked off, I didn't physically hurt her I just yelled at her, then she threw a bottle at me that how I cut my temple, and next thing I know she's pinned me down and she cutting me with one of the shards of glass, enjoying the sight of my blood I guess, anyway, I then had a flashback to one of the time her dickhead of a boyfriend raped me and I don't know I lashed out, I slapped her and just punched her but she was still standing then she started insulting you and I don't know that was when I pushed her, she fell over the back of the couch hit her head on the coffee table and...Dead" she whispered the last word.

"Sam all you did was self defense, the only legal issues your gonna have now is custody" I said

"You think so?" She said

"I know so" I said

"Thank you Freddie" she murmured against me.

"Anytime babe" I whispered back.

"Hey Sam" Spencer said, she turned her head

"I'm happy to claim legal guardianship over you" he said

"Really" She asked

"Yeah Sam we could be sisters!" Carly yelled

"Sam...I know this isn't my place to say but, how long's she been abusing you for?" Jesse asked

"Since I moved to Seattle, about 8 years ago" I said

"She's been abusing you for 8 years?" Carly asked

"No she's been abusing me and her boyfriend's have been abusing me for the last 8 years" I said

"You've been raped" I ask dangerously.

She nods calmly.

"How many times?" I ask

"Lost count" Sam muttered

"WHAT!" I yell

"FREDDIT LOOK AT HER YOU THINK ANY OF THIS IS HER FAULT, CALM DOWN" Carly yells

I take a deep breath

"Sorry baby" I said

"Don't worry" She said.

"Sam, Again this isn't my place to say, but...Did you call the cops?" Daniel said. Sam shook her head.

"No I know I'll be taken away, and who are they gonna believe, the dead woman, ow the girl who's been in Juvie multiple times" Sam said

"Sam, you have wounds and that can do tests on her, that'll prove she's drunk" Carly said

"iCarly" I said in realisation picking myself up.

"What about it?" sam ask

"Remember when you and Carly had that fight, we put a camera in your living room, I bet it's still there. I never disabled it. It's on a continuous feed deleted after 24 hours, I bet it's still on recording" I said I grabbed my laptop and started typing away.

"GOT IT! Want me to play it?" I asked Sam.

"Sure" she said

I pressed play.

 _Sam walked inside the door. Eyes glanced at her mom, she rolled her eyes. And walked off towards her room. Pam Puckett took a bottle of Jack Daniels and downed a large gulp, she glanced to see Sam's dor closed, she took a line of cocaine and breathed it up her nose. She downed another gulp as Sam came out to the kitchen._

 _"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" She yelled_

 _"To get a plate" Sam said slightly scared._

 _"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yelled_

 _"OUT" Sam yelled back._

 _"DID YOU GET THEM?" She yelled_

 _"NO I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I AM NOT GOING TO GO BUY YOU CIGARETTES" Sam yelled_

 _"SLUT" she yelled Sam didn't move, it was obvious she was trying to fight her anger,_

 _"I'm NOT a slut" she said calmly._

 _"Yeah you are, you're a slut and no one loves you, you know that right? You know no one loves you, you know you'll end up being a hooker, $20 and you'll do anything. ANYTHING! Good job actually" she said_

 _"I'm NOT a slut" she repeated_

 _Pam walked up and punched Sam hard in the ribs and kicked her in the shins. Sam did nothing to stop her._

 _"Nothing but a useless punch-bag, you worthless Bitch"_

 _Sam started walking to her room, when Pam threw the Jack Daniels bottle at her head. Sam, already in pain sank to the floor, then Pam straddled her, She took one of the shards and started cutting her stomach as Sam screamed in agony._

 _"SUCK IT UP SAM, IF I DON'T SHOW YOU THE REAL WORLD, HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE ALL THE FIGHTS?" She said as she started cutting her shorts._

 _Sam was silent but a tear slipped down her cheek._

 _"Or will you just get your boyfriend to protect you? You know he doesn't love you, he just wants to get some, when he does, he'll leave you like any other god-forsaken guy, they don't know love only sex, so you'll be a god to them...You'll..." but she was cut off by Sam flipping them both up, when they were both standing Sam turned to her mother._

 _"You can insult me as much as you want, I can take your abuse, you can hurt me as much as you want, you, I don't care, physical pain is nothing to me, but you DARE say that bout my boyfriend, THAT's when I start caring. THAT's then you'll be sorry" Sam hissed._

 _"Awwwwww. Kid that's so cute, fine I won't abuse your little friend, but as you say I can abuse YOU as much as I want, I'll take that" she said slapping Sam hard across the cheek and punching her giving her a black eye._

 _"Come on Sam, fight like you mean it" Pam said. She went up to kick Sam but Sam caught her ankle._

 _"Let go of me you Bitch" she said_

 _"You said you wanted to see me fight, well here you go" Sam said. She punched her mom hard in the chest, and let go of her foot. Watching as her mom fell over the back of the couch, hit her head on the coffee table, and just...stop moving._

 _"Oh my god" Sam whispered walking out quickly._

When the video stopped everyone was silent.

"Sam see, that was self defence you can't get done for that" Carly said

"Sam, you want me to burn this to a disk to give to the cops." I said

"Yeah please" she said. I burned it to a disk and handed it to her.

"So...now what?" I ask

"I need to go back there, I need to talk to the cops" Sam said.

"I'm coming with you" I said

"No Freddie don't" she said

"I have the disk Sam" I said

"Ok fine, but only you" I said

"I need to come too, legal guardianship" Spencer said

"Ok fine" Sam said

"Can we watch through the live feed?" Carly said

"If you must" Sam said. I played the live feed, Sam's mom hadn't moved, Sam walked out and I followed her and Spencer followed me.

We arrived at Sam's place. Sam took out her phone and called the cops.

"Hello...Police please" she said

"Hi, my mom's been abusing me for the last... 8 years but today I decide dot fight back and...it's ended badly...Yes...Yes actually I do...ok...its 24 Terraced Avenue, Seattle... Thank you" Sam said hanging up.

"They said as long as it's self defence and I have proof then I'll be ok" just have to answer some questions" Sam said calmly.

Within 10 minutes the police arrived. Someone went and took Sam to her room. I was called out

"Fredward Karl Benson?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Relation to this girl"

"Boyfriend" I said

"Why do you have proof?" he asked

"Back a few years ago, we installed a few camera's in Sam's house for iCarly, we never stopped the feed but I deleted the program. When Sam same in and told us what happened. It reminded me that there was still a camera. I re-downloaded the program and found the feed, I then rewound to the beginning of the fight and burned the proof onto a disk." I explained taking a disk out of my pocket. I handed the disk to him. He sent me and Sam out the room and back into the living room. Sam's mom was being taken away.

"Sam...you ok?" I said

"Yeah...but I probably should call Melanie" she said

"Call her later Sam she'd be in class now" I said

"OK" she said

"Ok, Miss Puckett, your cleared, no offences held against you, now we know that your father passed away and now your mother, so, legal guardianship is placed with your uncle..But he's in jail. You may have to go to a foster home. The police man said

"I already talked about this and this is Spencer Shay, legal guardian of my best friend and he's offered to become legal guardian of me." Sam said

"Sorted, as long as Mr. Shay and one of your family members signs the forms then you're free" he said

"My Uncle Carmine...I know he's in jail but can he sign?" she said

"Carmine Puckett, he'll do" The officer said. Half an hour later it was all sorted and I was in Sam's house with Spencer gathering all her belongings.

"Carly I'm sorry but I need to disable the camera's" I said before taking out a screw driver and disconnecting the camera. Once we got it all, we got in Spencer's car and drove back to Carly's place. Jesse, Dan, Joe, Gibby and Guppy had left. So it was just Drake and Carly.

"Hey Sister" Carly said hugging Sam. More gentle this time. Drake smiled at Sam and smiled at me.

"Carls I don't mean to be rude, but can I go take a shower" Sam said

"Of course" Carly said

"Bye baby" I said to Sam, I held her gently and kissed her, softly.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she said.

She kissed me once more.

"DRAKE BENSON! FREDWARD BENSON! My mom yelled. Walking in

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 1 HOUR AGO WHERE WERE YOU?" She asked

"Helping Sam, her mom passed away" I said

"OH MY GOD" my mom said "Sam are you ok?" she asked

"Not Really Mrs. B. Is there any chance Freddie could stay here tonight" she asked politely

"Of course he can, just no sex" She said

"Don't worry Mrs. B." Sam said.

"Can I stay too?" Drake asked

"Sure thing little buddy" Spencer said.

"Have fun" Mrs. Benson said walking out.

"Big sleep over in the iCarly studio?" Carly said

"Hell Yeah, you joining us Spence?" I asked

"Nah, I prefer my own room. He said Sam went off to take a shower as me, Carly and Drake set up the beds, we put a double mattress for me and Sam, a single for Drake and a bigger single for Carly. I helped Carly put on pillows and duvets as Drake went over to ours and got mine and his clothes.

Drake and Sam arrived at about the same time. Sam changed into sweats and a jumper, her hair semi-we yet still beautiful.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Carly asked

"We have like 200 clips from fans we could watch" Sam said. I sat on out duvet leaning against the wall. Sam sat between my legs I laced my arms round her waist, she leant back so her head was against my chest, we pulled the duet to cover our bottom halves. I pressed the keys on my laptop.

4 hours later we watched about 188 and everyone was too sleepy to be paying attention.

"Right I'm tired, let's go change into our PJ's and go to sleep" Carly said. We nodded Carly and Sam walked out me and drake changed. I changed into boxers and a top. Drake had full on Galaxy Wars PJ's Carly came back in with a long pink nightdress and PJ bottoms under. Then Sam came in. She had her hair in a lose bun, she was wearing thin PJ bottoms and a tank top.

We all got into our beds. I lay behind Sam, luckily we both slept on our sides. I laid behind her so her back was against my chest, I placed my arms round her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Night Princess" I whispered

"Night nub" she whispered back I smiled to myself as I fell asleep.

Sam's POV

What was all that giggling, what time was it? I can see the light even though my eyes are closed, then I felt someone behind me, one hand round my wait one hand on my boob, I opened my eyes to see Freddie still asleep, I say Carly and Drake taking pictures of us. I sat up evidently waking Freddie up in the process.

"SAAAMMMMM" He groaned rolling over.

"Sorry baby but you know Carly and your brother are taking pictures of us" I said he jumped up.

"DRAKE! YOU GIVE ME BACK THAT CAMERA NOW!" Freddie yelled chasing a Drake round the apartment. Suddenly awake

"How are ya?" Carly asked

"Sore, but in a way, happy, like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders." I said


	7. iFirst Time

**Chapter 7: iFirst Time**

 **Sam's POV**

It's been 2 months since my mom died. The funeral came and went in a blur of anger, tears and Freddie. All was going good, my scars and bruises had gone and I LOVED living at Carly's...Well 90% of the time. At this moment I was helping Carly prepare for a date, Freddie and Drake were with their mom visiting their aunt Sophie, and she lived where there was no service so texting Freddie was out the window.

"What about this?" She asked me for the 66th time.

"What are you doing on your date?" I asked

"We're going to the movies, then we're going to inside-out-burger" She said

"So a cocktail dress is definitely the way to go" I said sarcastically.

She paused and threw her dress back in the closet before laying back on the bed.

"URRRGGGGHHHHH" she groaned

"WHHHAAATTTT?" I asked

"You pick an outfit!" she said

"Fine" I said. I grabbed a pair of black 2 inch open-toed high heels, skinny black jeans, a long while top with sleeves that ended mid forearm and a cute black cardigan.

"Here" I said handing her the clothes, she shrugged and put them on. I sat her at her vanity and brushed her hair. I then placed it in rollers and blow-dried it. I left her hair in rollers and moved on to her make-up. I put on a light layer of foundation and then conceal, then powder, eye liner and a dark purple eye shadow, I then put on some blush and a light pink lipstick. I she examined herself in the mirror. She smiled. I grabbed her foot and cut, filed and painted her toes, then I gave a second coat, the colour was just plain black. I then gave her hands a manicure and painted her nails a dark purple, to match her eyes. I pulled the rollers out her hair, and then brushed it, leaving her hair in glamorous waves. I gave her a thin silver bracelet and a matching necklace. Two matching rings and earrings to complete the set. I went back to her feet and on her toes I put tiny gems, just for effect. Once I was finished I allowed her to put on her shoes, I grabbed a purse that was black with silver gems to match her outfit. I got her Pear Phone and put it in her bag and sent her out the door. We walked downstairs. I was surprised to find Freddie laying on the couch. Watching some comedy. Carly went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She sat down anxiously waiting. I rolled my eyes and laid down with Freddie, my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms round me and kissed my cheek before we focused our attention back to the TV. We watched the movie for about 15 minutes, well I say watching, but glancing at the TV while making out. Sometime during that Spencer ran out saying something about night-fishing with Socko. Then the door went. , I broke away from Freddie and stepped to answer the door, but Carly yelled at me

"I got it, I Got it, I got it, I got it, I got it I got it" she got to the door and took a deep breath before answering with a nervous 'hey' but then looked disappointed to see it was only Drake.

"Ohh...Hi Drake" she said

"Freddie, mom's working a night shift will 9 tomorrow, but Guppy's invited me for a sleepover can I go? PLEASE" he asked ignoring Carly

"Sure buddy, just don't get into too much trouble" Freddie said

"Thanks Freddie, you're the best big brother ever" Drake said running out.

"Still not used to that" he said

"What 'big brother'" I asked

"Yep" he said

"You will" I said

Then there was a knock at the door. Carly answered it.

"Hi" she said bluntly

"Well you're full of smiles" Jesse laughed sarcastically leant against the door frame

"No she is, I'm pissed as I spent 6 hours of my life trying to get her ready, I have better thing to do" I said

"No, you didn't Freddie was at his aunt's" Carly said

"Shut up Shay" I said laughing getting more comfy on Freddie.

She laughed along with Jesse as they walked out, the door closed and then the adverts came on. Then an idea sprung to my head.

I turned my head to face Freddie

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said we kissed then he said:

"Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?" he asked

"Probably because I am...You're apartment's empty, we're the only one's here." I said trailing off, hoping he gets my drift.

"You wanna?" he said seriously while sitting up on one elbow.

I started explaining that because of my past history with my mothers...Acquaintances, he wouldn't be my first. He seemed to accept that and explained to me that I would be his first, and that he wouldn't want anyone else to be his first it was sappy, and cliché, but sweet! I leant up and kissed him, passion growing with every second.

 **Drakes POV.**

I was walking to Guppy's house, luckily only a few blocks from Bushwell Plaza, when I saw her, I had seen her round I school and knew I wanted to go out with her. She was as tall as me but she had shoulder length brown hair. She was very pretty and very nice.

"Hi I'm Drake" I said as I walked past. Holding out my hand. She giggled and shook it.

"I'm Stephanie" she said

"You wanna go out sometime?" I asked

"Yeah but my sister has to come I with me she's sixteen" she said

"Great my brothers seventeen we can double date" I said. We exchanged phone number and I continued on my way to Guppy's. Planning how to get Freddie to go out with me and Stephanie.

 **Sam's POV.**

We ended up on my bed, how we got there…I don't know, I lost myself in his eyes, in his lips. Clothes came off, blanketing the floor in a variety of various colors, shades and fabrics. Our hands explored each other's bodies we were laying on the bed, me on my back, him hovering over me, propped up on one elbow as though not to crush me. I moaned lightly into the kiss. The last of our clothes we're discarded and after taking all precautions we both moaned in ecstasy as we became one immense pleasure suddenly overtaking my body. Caring left our eyes and was replaced with an unmistakable hunger. I started seeing stars and any sane thought I had in my mind left in an instant, I was now unable to make any coherent sentence. We collapsed next to each other, beads of sweat took place on Freddie's forehead, I was sure I had many on me as well, but I was beyond caring. We curled up next to each other, enjoying each other's company, murmuring a few 'I Love you's' before rolling over, letting the waves of exhaustion and sleep overtake our bodies.

 **Carly's POV**

We watched the movie and ate and were on our way back now. I opened the door to my apartment and invites Jesse in for a Peppy cola. We drank and watched TV. After an hour it hit me.

"Hey where's Sam and Freddie?" I asked

"I dunno" Jesse said we serve downstairs first them the iCarly studio then I heard Jessie's voice calling me in a hushed whisper.

We walked in to Sam's room to find them both asleep, curled up in each other's arms.

"They SO had sex" Jesse said, smirking leaning against the doorframe.

"How do you know, they could be just sleeping?" I said

"Well their hairs messed up, their clothes are scattered, and I can see the condom Packet in the trash" Jesse said we both laughed and walked out, I kissed Jesse and he left. I walked to my room, changed, washed my face and went to sleep.

 **Please review :)**


	8. iGet Blackmailed

**Chapter 8: iBlackmail**

 **Carly's POV**

It was about 9:30 when Drake came in, I had already eaten and I was surprised Sam and Freddie weren't down yet.

"Drake, dome a favour and go wake up Sam and your brother, I think they're in Sam's room" I said

"Do I have to" He wined

"PWEEEAAASSSEEE FOOOWWRRR MMMWWWEEE" I asked giving him my best puppy-dog pout, he is like a mini Freddie, it worked he wandered off in their direction.

 **Drake's POV**

DAMN IT! Freddie was right! Carly does have a manipulative puppy-dog pout. I gave in and walked to Sam's room. Carly said they were just asleep so I just walked in, my jaw fell and my eyes widened at the sight before me. They didn't notice me so I didn't make my appearance too. I just watched them, the duvet covered their bottom half but it didn't take a genius to work out what was going on under there, but I got a great view of Sam's boobs, bouncing to meet my brother's thrusts, and her moans were intoxicating. Then it hit me, I needed to blackmail Freddie, I took out my Pear-Phone and took a few pictures and then started videoing. I don't know how long I was watching but I know that the video was not on the 6 minute mark. Sam suddenly moaned louder than before making me jump and hit the door making it slam. Sam saw me first and screamed. Pulling the duvet over herself and Freddie.

Freddie then turned round to see who was at the door and his eyes widened, his mouth opened to speak but no words came out.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sam asked calmly. Honestly I didn't know I guess about 10 minutes but...wait I'm not talking

"HOW LONG" Sam repeats angrily.

"Not long I swear" I say quickly.

"GOOD Drake, you dare repeat this to ANYONE you'll be pissing from your foot, seeing from your belly and have legs where your arms should be, you get me" Sam said dangerously, now I know why Freddie always seemed so scared of her.

"Y...Y...Yes" I said I wanted to run away but my feet were glued to the floor.

"Good" she said then she moaned I guess Freddie's hands... I don't want to think about it.

"Well GO" she said to me and I legged it.

I got back to the kitchen

"Where's Sam and Freddie?" Carly asked

"Busy" I replied walking straight to the door, I got to my room, I needed to somehow upload these pictures and video's to a DVD disk. Then I realised Freddie had the better laptop. I wasn't THAT much of a computer geek, considering I know very little. I turned on his laptop and opened a program called 'Kadavu' luckily Freddie was already logged in. I looked on the list of options

\- Download

\- Upload

\- Burn

\- Import

\- Deport

\- My Files

\- Log-In/Out

\- Copy

\- Send

\- Save and Send

\- Multiply

\- Effect

\- Previous Creations

After reading through these options many times, I clicked on Burn as it sounded like 'burn onto a CD' then a box came up saying

Insert CD/DVD into side tray

Then the side tray opened. I walked back into Freddie's room and searched, I finally found a packet of blank DVD's. I took one and walked back to my room. I placed it in the tray and the box popped away, replaced by another.

Click the options

Burn from Files Import Get from Internet

I clicked on 'Import' and then little clip art pictures came up. A small phone, a camera, a scanner, a printer, a microphone, and a small file. I clicked on the 'phone' icon. I plugged my phone in and connected it to the computer. Suddenly I could access all my pictures and video's on my phone via the program.

Another instruction box came up.

Click on the Photo's/Video's you wish to copy and drag them to the CD icon.

I did as it said and once all 6 pictures and the video were transferred I clicked the 'done' icon.

There was a little CD spinning round and a small box popped up saying

Transferring to CD/DVD. Estimated time of completion: 5 minutes.

Good. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some juice, and toasted myself a bagel. Once I ate and drank I walked back into my room to find it complete.

Transferring complete. Please Eject the CD/DVD or Copy data to another CD/DVD

Eh, it's always good to have a back up. I got another DVD and copied the data to another. It was only just complete when I heard the front door open. I shut the laptop and ran back to Freddie's room leaving it on his bed. I hid one of the DVD's and placed the other in my TV, ready to blackmail Freddie. As if on cue he walked in.

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"That was Carly telling me to go wake you, and me walking in on you and Sam doing...THAT" I said

Freddie said nothing but gave me a deadly look.

"Freddie look, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to tell mom" I said his eyes widened and he jumped

"No Drake you can't she'd kill me, she'd stop me seeing Sam" he said

"She's get you arrested" I say

"What?" he asked

"You're both web stars, if that leaked onto the internet, you'd be hated, as well as forced to close iCarly and have a LOT of legal trouble" I said his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"NO! Drake PLEASE don't tell mom, don't tell anyone please I'll do anything" He said

I thought, ok so he may say he'll do anything but that will HAVE to include the date with Steph and her sister, I may not show him the DVD now but leave it till later.

"Ok...But you owe me BIG time Freddie" I said

"Thank you Drake Sure, I'll do anything" he said hugging me and walking to his room.

 **Freddie's POV**

I woke up to Sam snuggled into my chest, the memories of last night came flooding back to me, I kissed her cheek and she woke up.

"Morning Princess" I said

"Morning nub" she replied

"So...last night was..." I stared but trailed off.

"Amazing" she finished

"Incredible" I said

"Breath-taking...literally" she said

"Unbelievable, implausible, absurd, inconceivable, excellent, super, tremendous, prodigious, phenomenal, amazing, astonishing, staggering, extraordinary, mind-blowing fantastic, remarkable, a night we'll never forget" I said she laughed

"So just to name a few then" she said

"I forgot mind-bogging" I said she laughed again

"You're so cute" she said I leant down and kissed her, she kissed back and before long I thrust back into her, hearing her moan, we had the duvet covering half of us. I heard a small click, but it was probably Carly downstairs, so I kept on pleasuring Sam. Her moans were...intoxicating she was just...there are no words to describe her or how much I loved her. I loved her so much it hurt. Anyway, I slowed down with my thrusts and took more time feeling her beautiful body, and letting her trace my muscles. Then suddenly she screamed and pulled the duvet to cover herself. evidently knocking me over I looked to where she was staring to see Drake. Eyes wide, jaw on the floor.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sam asked calmly. He didn't answer he looked frozen

"HOW LONG" Sam repeats angrily. Making him jump out of his thoughts.

"Not long I swear" he said quickly.

"GOOD Drake, you dare repeat this to ANYONE you'll be pissing from your foot, seeing from your belly and have legs where your arms should be, you get me" Sam said dangerously, and Kinda sexy like then I had an idea.

"Y...Y...Yes" he said I thrust myself into Sam from behind. Hard.

"Good" she said then she moaned I smirked. I started kissing her neck

"Well GO" she said. Drake ran away. As soon as the door closed she rolled herself over laying me on my back she lowered herself onto me.

"Not cool Freddie" she said

"Who cares" I moaned

"Touché" she said.

"Funny you used fencing terms" I said

"I used to fence" she said

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah, I did ballet, singing, Gymnastics, dance class, art classes, I can play many instruments, I speak 7 languages and I took fencing all as part of the beauty pageants" she said

"Awesome" I said "We need to have a battle sometime" in said

"Awesome, we'll leave at 11" she said

I cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

We arrived downstairs half an hour later. I kissed Sam quickly and left to go have a 'chat' with Drake as well as grab my fencing gear.

I walked in my apartment and saw Drake sitting on his bed.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

"That was Carly telling me to go wake you, and me walking in on you and Sam doing...THAT" He said

I said nothing but gave him a deadly look.

"Freddie look, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to tell mom" Drake said, my eyes widened and I jumped, knowing the consequences.

"No Drake you can't she'd kill me, she'd stop me seeing Sam" I said

"She's get you arrested" he say

"What?" I asked

""You're both web stars, if that leaked onto the internet, you'd be hated, as well as forced to close iCarly and have a LOT of legal trouble" Drake said. SHIT he's right

CRACKERS!

"NO! Drake PLEASE don't tell mom, don't tell anyone please I'll do anything" I begged

Drake looked like he was having an argument with himself, after about 30 seconds he stopped and talked to me again.

"Ok...But you owe me BIG time Freddie" He said

"Thank you Drake Sure, I'll do anything" I said hugging him and walking to my room. As soon as I got in, I changed my clothes and then I realised my laptop was on my bed, it was on my desk before and a light was on. I opened it and found 'Kadavu' open funny, I remember not logging out but closing the program. I clicked on 'Previous Creations'

'Sam's Mom Fight' – Created 23rd March 2013 13:09

'Unnamed' – Created 24th May 2013 10:15

'Unnamed' – Created 24th May 2013 10:23 – Reprint.

I walked over and found my CD box was open and there we're two missing. I took another and made another copy and burned it on my disk. Once it finished I logged out and shut down my laptop. I walked over to my computer and put in the CD. I clicked on play, I was expecting something Drake did to be on here but what I saw was NOT what I was expecting. I saw six almost identical pictures of me and Sam having sex, then an 6 minute video. THAT BASTARD! So much for not long, he must have been there about 8 minutes. I stopped playing the video. Hid it under a lose floorboard. I logged back onto my laptop and deleted all evidence of those CD's. I may have deleted the evidence of it on my computer, but Drake still had two copies. NOW I knew that I was being blackmailed. He had proof, proof that can get both me and Sam arrested. DAMN that child. I decided not to tell Sam as I'll talk to Drake later, see if he can give me the proof. I also need to hack into his phone at some point and delete the evidence. I needed Sam's evil mind to think of a plan. Then one sprung to my mind. I laughed quietly to myself, I set a password protection on ALL my laptops and computers, PearPhones, PearPads, PearPod, All my technical equipment. And put a padlock on my CD case. I grabbed my fencing gear and walked back over to Carly's.

"Ready" I asked Sam who was watching TV

"Your ass is mine Benson" she said walking out in front of me

"Yeah and yours is mine" I said slapping her ass she giggled. I didn't say anything but wrapped an arm round her waist. We walked down the steps to the lobby. We walked the 6 blocks and arrived at my local fencing gym. We signed in,

"Sam you may not remember how to play so, I'll go easy on you ok?" I said she shrugged she took a key from her pocket and opened a locker, inside had her name, on a gold plaque, she took out her clothes and changed, leaving her locker open, inside I saw about 15 GOLD trophies, I noticed about 10 we're from about 7 years ago but the other 5 we're quite recent. She came back.

"Like Em' eh?" she said

"You fence professionally?" I ask

"Yeah" she said sighing.

"Let's fence" she said, putting on her hat, pulling a sword from nowhere and throwing me one. I caught one and we walked to an empty patch. We started.

Almost 3 hours later it was 6:6, everyone who was fencing was now watching cheering for...whoever they wanted. She was good, really good actually. We had 10 seconds left it was 5 seconds to go, and I tried to hit her, but she dodges, and in one quick motion, hit me, a second later the bell went. She whipped off her hat and started shaking hands with the audience.

"You're...You" I said

"Mamma's a pro baby" she said I laughed along with her and we walked and changed again. We paid well I paid and we went to the groovy smoothie.

"SO, I guess you never stopped fencing?" I asked

"Nope, I still do most of those hobbies, I stopped dance and ballet though and started boxing and stuff like that" she said.

"You're awesome you know that?" I asked her

"I know, you're pretty cool too, did you talk to Drake?" she asked

"Nah I'm giving him the cold shoulder" I lied

We walked back to Carly's with Sam, she goes straight to the fridge and pulls out a large ham. I gave her a funny look

"What, I missed lunch" she said sitting on the couch next to me. I wrapped my arm round her shoulder and kissed her neck softly.

Later that evening, once my mom dragged me home, I lay in my room watching TV while on my laptop, updating the iCarly website. I heard Drake yell to my mom he was going to take a shower. Suddenly my mind started to work...an idea...it was risky...it was sneaky...sly...and it was something Sam would think of...oh well...it could save my ass. I quietly made my was into Drakes room, then realising I didn't have to be so quiet as my mom was singing while she was cooking, some vegan, sodium-free, gluten-free sugar-free taste-free meal, and Drake has no bathroom in his room so he was showering the other side of the apartment. Once I was in his room, I walked round to his bed, I glanced round quickly, looking for the DVD's but none could be find. I shrugged, knowing I had more important things to worry about at the moment. I found his phone charger hiding it in my pocket I walked quickly back to my room, hiding the charger under my bed. Smirking to myself, I went back to my laptop, knowing in only a few hours I would be partially in the clear.

Almost predictable, two hours later, Drake came out of his room. After forcing disgusting tofu cottage pie down his throats, willingly accepting the small portion, knowing I can pig out on fat cakes, chocolate and chips in my room later. I was sat on the couch, my mom had just left for the –grave-yard- shift at the hospital. I was typing on my laptop, still updating the iCarly website, answering some emails, deleting old comments...the usual.

"Hey Freddie, have you seen my phone charger" he asked. Luckily being friends with Sam of years has some advantages, including the ability to lie and have very minimal 'tell signs'

"No sorry Drake, have you checked your room?" I asked

"Yes that's why I'm asking you...Duh" he said I rolled my eyes.

"I can charge your phone the same way I charge mine if you want?" I offered

"How?" he asked

"I can use the USB lead and connect it to my laptop if you want" I said

"Thanks Freddie you're the best" he said handing me his phone. I lifted up my laptop and took out the PearPhone to USB lead. Don't judge me, if you're as techy as me, you'll be sick of getting up all the time to go fetch some lead, cable hard-drive CD or thumb-drive, so I installed a small box under my laptop, which can be lifted up, and any lead you what you can get. DON'T JUDGE, it's useful and somewhat creative. Anyway I pulled out the lead and connected it to my laptop and Drakes Phone. I placed the phone on the arm of the couch as Drake sat the other side to watch TV. He changed the channel to...I don't know some overdramatic show on the vintage channel. I rolled my eyes at his TV choice and went back to my typing.

After about 10 minutes I knew Drake was engulfed in the TV so I clicked on 'DiVaglio' and went down to the icon bar at the bottom. I clicked on 'Connect' icon. I scrolled down to USB, clicking on the dropdown I found 'Phone' I clicked on it. A box came up saying 'Unregistered Phone' it had two options. 'Cancel' and 'Create'. Glancing once more at Drake, I clicked 'Create' I typed in a title. 'DRAKE'S PHONE' once it finished loading, the 'options' screen came up. I scrolled down to 'Files' and immediately, all Drake's files appeared on my laptop, I just hacked into his phone, without even knowing the password. I scrolled through the files until I found 'Camera' I looked at the pictures, finding out of the 587 pictures, 28 were of me and Sam, photo shopped and everything. I deleted them all then I went to videos, I scrolled through them all until I found the video I was looking for. I watched the first 4 seconds, with my laptop muted. Then I deleted the video. I went back to 'Files' and clicked on 'Deleted Documents' permanently deleting them. Once I was certain everything was deleted, I unregistered the phone. I clicked escape on the program and went back to my iCarly editing. Smiling inwardly to myself as I knew I was partially in the clear.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Drakes POV.**

Tonight was the night. The night Stephanie, Freddie, me and Stephanie's sister will be going out. We we're meeting them at Inside-out burger in an hour, I was trying to break the news to Freddie. I walked into his room to see him laying on his bed...unsurprisingly with Sam. Kissing softly, mumbling sweet nothing to each other.

"Heh-Hum" I said

They turned their heads to face me

"What!" Sam said as more of a statement than a question.

"I need to speak to my brother" I said looking at Freddie, Sam tried to get up but Freddie pulled her back to him.

"In Private" I said this time Sam didn't try to move but then again Freddie had a pretty tight grip on her.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say to Sam" Freddie said

"About guy things?" I said

Sam still didn't budge

"About girls" I said

Sam rolled her eyes

"About sex" I said that made Sam elbow Freddie in the rib, and get up.

"Sorry baby, but I don't wanna be a part of that conversation." She said kissing his lips gently. She gently rubbed the place she hit. He winced she rolled her eyes before lowering her head, pulling up his top and kissing it.

"Better?" she asked

"Much" he replied. She walked towards the door

"Sam" he called she turned round "I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said. Before walking out.

Once I was certain she'd gone I turned to Freddie.

"I know what you owe me" I said.

"What?" he asked

"I need you to come on a double date with me, Stephanie and her big sister Brittany" I said

"Do I have to" he said I brought the CD out of my pocket.

"You know what this is?" I asked

"Yes" he hissed

"So...will you come?" I asked

"Do I have a choice?" he said

"Nope" I said he sighed "We're meeting them at inside out burger in half an hour" I said. He sighed and got up and got changed. 20 minutes later we we're in his car on the way to inside out burger, we arrived and outside were the girls.

 **Freddie's POV**

DAMN IT! I was being blackmailed by my brother. We arrived at inside out burger and saw the girls. DAMN IT! Brittany had a HUGE crush on me since she found out about the band. She was also head cheerleader and a slut. This is gonna be a long day.

2 hours later the movie ended, Brittany managed to climb on my lap three times throughout the movie, pretending to be scared, yet we were watching cloudy with a chance of meatballs. Each time managing to get her hand to touch me through my jeans.

Once the movie's ended we went out to cheesecake where house. Drake and Stephanie sat on a different table and THAT's when Brittney's flirting started. And it started HEAVY!

 **Review please**


	9. iKnow What you did

**Chapter 9: iKnow What You Did**

 **Sam's POV.**

HA HA I feel so sorry for Freddie, having to explain to his dweeb of a brother how sex works. I decided to walk round the park for a while. I sat on the swings as my phone started vibrating. I looked at the Caller ID to see it was Freddie.

I clicked 'Answer' and I was about to say 'hi' when a girls voice came the other side. I clicked 'record conversation' as I worry when I hear girls voices on my boyfriends phone.

"You're so handsome Freddie, do you work out a lot?" she asked

"Kinda, I go to the gym sometimes and I go Fencing quite a bit" he said

"So...what's all this about you being in a band? Is it true?" she asked

"Yeah I was lead guitarist in Brothers in Sin for about 5 years" he said

"Brothers in Sin, YAY that's my favourite band! And I'M on a date with the lead guitarist?"

"Yeah Listen..." Freddie started but he was cut off

"OH MY GOD! Why did you guys break up? Cos' all the newspapers said that it's cos you slept with Daniel's girlfriend and Jesse slapped Joe's mother, is all that true?" she asked

"Right I never slept with ANYONE, and no Jesse did no such thing, we're all good friends and no we broke apart because I moved to Seattle" he said

"You guys still keep in touch!" she asked

"Yeah they live near me now, all in the same apartment building here in Seattle" Freddie said

"OH MY GOD! BROTHERS IN SIN IS BACK TOGETHER IN SEATTLE? YOUR ALL FRIENDS, YOU LIVE NEAR...ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER?" She asked

"I don't know we could, I'd be happy too but I'm still busy with iCarly" he said

"OH MY GOD IDEA! BROTHERS IN SIN could play every week on iCarly, they could be a recurring character like Gibby" she said How DARE she try to plan our show

"That's good, I'll talk it over with the guys and Carly and Sam but we would still need time to rehearse, plan new songs, the shows pretty packed already, as also have exams..." Freddie said

"You should hold a concert like...on a rooftop somewhere, make a big comeback, you'd get millions of dollars, so much attention and any girl you'd want, even one sitting right in front of you" she said

"I'm happy with my gir..." but again he was cut off

"OH MY GOD! Does that mean Jesse Carter, Daniel Fisher and Joe Green are single?" she asked

"No, Joe's engaged, Jesse's dating Carly but Daniel's single" he said

"AND after the rooftop concert, you can jump off and your fans could catch you...And fireworks..." she said

"That sounds dangerous" I said

"But your fans would LOVE you...hey how about you guys get together give me a call I can be your manager!" she said

"Thanks, I'll keep this, maybe give it to Daniel..." Freddie said

He's keeping other girls numbers?

"So...who's your favourite band mate?" she asked

"Probably Jesse as we we've been friends since like...forever"

I heard a faint moan

"Stop touching me" Freddie moaned, not really meaning it my eyes widened, I knew that moan

"No, I know you love it, I know you love me" she said

"Yes..." he said something else but I clicked phone down, tears streaming down my face. My boyfriend butt dialled me while he was on a date with another woman! I picked myself up from the swing and started walking to Carly's.

 **Review please**


	10. iKissed Jesse

**Chapter 10: iKissed Jesse**

 **Sam's POV**

I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the fact that Freddie was out with another woman only a few hours after he told me he loved me. I shook my head. Trying to forget that fact. I arrived at Carly's. The door was locked. I took a pin from my hair and unlocked the door. I walked in, to find Jesse watching TV, he looked at me and within half a second he was next to me, his arms round me.

"Where's Carly?" I managed to choke out. Ters falling down my cheeks

"Shopping, Come on Sam, what happened?" he asked leading me to the couch. Hugging me close. I couldn't hold it back anymore I just cried into his chest. It must have been about half an hour later, I finally calmed myself down.

"Sam what's wrong I've never seen you this upset before, to be fair you weren't crying when your mom died but seriously what happened?" he asked

"He told me he loved me" I said Jesse gave me a funny look.

"No not that, he told me he loved me as I left, he said he had to 'talk' to drake about sex, anyway about 3 hours later he but dials me while flirting with another girl on a date with her, he cheated on me" I said Jesse looked upset

"Benson, no he'd never do that" he said

I pulled out my phone and pressed play.

 _"You're so handsome Freddie, do you work out a lot?" she asked_

 _"Kinda, I go to the gym sometimes and I go Fencing quite a bit" he said_

 _"So...what's all this about you being in a band? Is it true?" she asked_

 _"Yeah I was lead guitarist in Brothers in Sin for about 5 years" he said_

 _"Brothers in Sin , YAY that's my favourite band! And I'M on a date with the lead guitarist?"_

 _"Yeah Listen..." Freddie started but he was cut off_

 _"OH MY GOD! Why did you guys break up? Cos' all the newspapers said that it's cos you slept with Daniel's girlfriend and Jesse slapped Joe's mother, is all that true?" she asked_

 _"Right I never slept with ANYONE, and no Jesse did no such thing, we're all good friends and no we broke apart because I moved to Seattle" he said_

 _"You guys still keep in touch!" she asked_

 _"Yeah they live near me now, all in the same apartment building here in Seattle" Freddie said_

 _"OH MY GOD! BROTHERS IN SIN IS BACK TOGETHER IN SEATTLE? YOUR ALL FRIENDS, YOU LIVE NEAR...ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER?" She asked_

 _"I don't know we could, I'd be happy too but I'm still busy with iCarly" he said_

 _"OH MY GOD IDEA! BROTHERS IN SIN could play every week on iCarly, they could be a recurring character like Gibby" she said_

 _"That's good, I'll talk it over with the guys and Carly and Sam but we would still need time to rehearse, plan new songs, the shows pretty packed already, as also have exams..." Freddie said_

 _"You should hold a concert like...on a rooftop somewhere, make a big comeback, you'd get millions of dollars, so much attention and any girl you'd want, even one sitting right in front of you" she said_

 _"I'm happy with my gir..." but again he was cut off_

 _"OH MY GOD! Does that mean Jesse Carter, Daniel Fisher and Joe Green are single?" she asked_

 _"No, Daniel's engaged, Jesse's dating Carly but Joe's single" he said_

 _"AND after the rooftop concert, you can jump off and your fans could catch you...And fireworks..." she said_

 _"That sounds dangerous" He said_

 _"but your fans would LOVE you...hey I you guys get together give me a call I can be your manager!" she said_

 _"Thanks, I'll keep this, maybe give it to Joe..." Freddie said_

 _"So...who's your favourite band mate?" she asked_

 _"Probably Jesse as we we've been friends since like...forever"_

 _*Faint male moan*_

 _"Stop touching me" Freddie moaned, not really meaning it_

 _"No, I know you love it, I know you love me" she said_

 _"Yes..." he said_

Then the recording stopped.

"Oh my god. Sam...I'm sorry" he said hugging me again. I hugged him back I looked up and our eyes met, my ice blue ones his emerald green ones. I didn't melt into them like I do with Freddie but they did give me comfort and made me feel a little more loved. Next thing in know my lips are on his, moving in prefect synchronisation. I would lie if I said I felt sparks, I felt nothing but I did feel comforted. Then I realised I was kissing Jesse, not only was I cheating on Freddie (if he is still my boyfriend) but I was kissing Carly's Boyfriend, I pulled away.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said standing up. I paced round the kitchen muttering 'I'm sorry I'm sorry' over and over while he was following me.

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for" he said

"I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry" I said looking in his eyes, he grabbed my hands in his.

"Sam" he said I looked at the floor

"Sam look at me" he said I shook my head to signal no. Holding both my wrists in one of his hands he brought my chin up so we we're eye to eye, I blinked away a tear and it rolled down my cheek. his hand left my chin and wiped away the tear.

"Sam you have nothing to be sorry for?" he said gently and almost lovingly.

"But I do, I kissed you, not only did I Kinda cheat on Freddie, but you're with Carly, I don't wanna lose her as a friend." I said

"Sam, I've known Freddie since birth, ok. He loves you, he would never cheat on you, and if he is, then there's two options, 1) he's fucked up in the head an 2) he's got a gun to his head. And even I doubt the second one, he isn't the type of guy to cheat and if he told you he loves you, he wouldn't lie to you Sam, look what you've been through together, first kisses, kidnapped god knows how many times, you dated, you broke up, look what he's sacrificed for you, its as clear as day he loves you, ok? We've probably only heard one part of a conversation and jumped to a conclusion. Ok. As for Carly, ok, she may be mad, but hey, if she loves me that much she'll forgive me..." he starts but I cut him off.

"But I kissed you" I said

"And I kissed you back, I didn't pull away, I'm just as guilty as you" he said. I nodded

"But if we're honest with us, she'll be ok, if she loves me then she'll forgive me, if she doesn't, then I'm not gonna stop hanging out with you all, you're my friends ok, and she won't lose you, again look at what you've been through, you've saved her life how many times? Your not just her friend Sam, your her sister, that bond can't be broken ok?" he said although tears we're still falling down my face I nodded.

"As for the kiss, did you feel any sparks?" he asked I shook my head as a no

"Did you think of me while we we're kissing?" he asked again I shook my head.

"Then what are you sorry for?" he asked

"I'm sorry I brought you into this" I said

"You guys kissed" came a horse voice from behind us, we turned to see Carly.

 **Carly's POV**

I arrived home from shopping, I saw Sam pacing round the kitchen muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over. Jesse followed her. What's she sorry for?

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for" he said

"I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry" She said looking in his eyes, he grabbed her hands in his.

"Sam" he said she looked at the floor

"Sam look at me" he said she shook her head to signal no. Holding both her wrists in one of his hands he brought her chin up so they we're eye to eye, she blinked away a tear and it rolled down her cheek. I knew something was seriously wrong. His hand left her chin and wiped away the tear.

"Sam you have nothing to be sorry for?" he said gently and almost lovingly.

"But I do, I kissed you, not only did I Kinda cheat on Freddie, but you're with Carly, I don't wanna lose her as a friend." She said. WAIT she kissed Jesse?

"Sam, I've known Freddie since birth, ok. He loves you, he would never cheat on you, and if he is, then there's two options, 1) he's fucked up in the head and 2) he's got a gun to his head. And even I doubt the second one, he isn't the type of guy to cheat and if he told you he loves you, he wouldn't lie to you Sam, look what you've been through together, first kisses, kidnapped god knows how many times, you dated, you broke up, look what he's sacrificed for you, it's as clear as day he loves you, ok? We've probably only heard one part of a conversation and jumped to a conclusion. Ok. As for Carly, ok, she may be mad, but hey, if she loves me that much she'll forgive me..." he starts but Sam cuts him off.

"But I kissed you" she said

"And I kissed you back, I didn't pull away, I'm just as guilty as you" he said. She nodded

"But if we're honest with us, she'll be ok, if she loves me then she'll forgive me, if she doesn't, then I'm not gonna stop hanging out with you all, you're my friends ok, and she won't lose you, again look at what you've been through, you've saved her life how many times? Your not just her friend Sam, your her sister, that bond can't be broken ok?" he said although tears we're still falling down my face she nodded again.

"As for the kiss, did you feel any sparks?" he asked she shook my head as a no

"Did you think of me while we we're kissing?" he asked again she shook her head.

"Then what are you sorry for?" he asked

"I'm sorry I brought you into this" she said

"You guys kissed" I asked my voice horse.

Both their heads turned towards me in shock. Sam walked up to me first, she didn't touch me, She walked towards me and stopped a few feet away. She looked devastated, this brought me to realise something was seriously wrong.

"Yes Carls, but it was my fault, I was upset, he was here we hugged and I don't know I just kissed him. Ok? I'm sorry" Sam said she looked sincere.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I was upset and I was looking for you but you weren't here so I talked to Jesse, he was supportive and comforted me, he hugged me and...i don't know what compelled me to do it, but I kissed him" Sam said

"Ok... I forgive you about the kiss but why we're you upset" I asked. Who cares about the kiss, she's obviously sorry and Jesse looks sorry too, I am more worried about Sam.

"Freddie's cheating on me" she said my jaw dropped

"What?" I asked

"Here listen for yourself, he but dialled me on his date" she said pressing play.

I listened to the recording. My eyes wide in shock

"OH my God Sam...I'm so sorry" I said. She smiled and we hugged, there was a silence for about 2 minutes before Sam said

"I'm sorry Carls, I'm sorry I brought you and Jesse into this, but I'm really tired I'm gonna go to bed if that's ok?" she said. We nodded, she made it halfway up the stairs when she came back down, walking to the fridge, getting a packet of ham and making her way upstairs. Jesse gave her a weird look as she went.

I sat down on the couch and he came an sat next to me.

"You really ok?" he asked

"Yeah, look I know you never intended to kiss Sam, and I know it meant nothing. I forgive you, and I was amazed the way you calmed her down." I said

"You saw?" he asked

"I walked in when you just broke apart" I said

"Oh" he said

"And I want to thank you" I said

"For what?" he asked

"For not only calming Sam down, but being here and listening to her when she needed it most" I said

"Then you welcome" he replied. We kissed.

"So...did you have a good time shopping?" he asked I got more comfortable and launched into a story about the happenings in Build-a-Bra and many other stores.

 **Review please guys**


	11. iTell Freddie

**Chapter 11: iTell Freddie**

 **Freddie's POV.**

Something was seriously wrong with Sam. It has been a couple of days now. Whenever we sit on the couch, she's the other side, in the iCarly studio she's pacing round, I've cornered her once and tried to kiss her but she turned her head so I kissed her on the cheek and when I asked her about it later she claimed she heard something the other side of the room, she kissed me to prove it but it was only a 2 second peck. I looked back through our texts

 _Sunday_

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey baby, you ok? xxx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **I'm ok. You?**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **I'm ok, you're not, what's happened? Xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Nothing's happened.**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Then why are you being distant? Xxx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Tired**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Sorry babe am I keeping you up? Xxx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Kinda...**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Sorry babe, I'll let you sleep. Night Princess xx Love you xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Night**

 **Monday**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey, what was that blowing me off in the hallway? xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **I don't know what you're on about.**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **"Hey Carls, Hey Jesse...Hey babe" I said I kissed your CHEEK then you said morning and walked off! Xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **I wasn't blowing you off I had to get to class or Howard would KILL me**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **A kiss wouldn't harm? Xxx:-P**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Freddie I'm one detention away from getting kicked out this school and Howard doesn't like me anyhow, I HAD to be early. Sorry**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Sorry babe. Didn't mean to get mad. Hey can I come over? Xxx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **If you want.**

I thought back to then, I walked in and found Carly and Jesse we're on a date so I was home alone with Sam. I saw her in the kitchen. I walked up behind her, put my arms round her waist and started kissing her neck softly. She moaned lightly. Lolling her head back onto my shoulder to give me better access.

I spun her round and kissed her lips. She tried to pull away but I backed her into the worktop trapping her there. She gave up after a short struggle and kissed me back. It ended up with us laying on the couch kissing until she fell asleep. I carried her to her room, took off her shoes and lay her on the bed.

 **Tuesday**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey babe, you look sad you ok? xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **I'm ok.**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Really? xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Yes**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Really? xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Yes!**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **REALLYY? Xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **No**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **What's wrong? Xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **MY boyfriend keeps annoying me**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **DAMN IT! Walked straight into that one didn't I? Xxx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Yep**

 **Wednesday**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey babe, why are you ignoring me? Xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Guess**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **No Sam, seriously I'm worried, talk to me xx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **No. Its ok. Don't worry**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **I love you xxx**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **I love you too x**

 **I was happy when I received that text. First time I got a kiss, or an 'I love you' since last weekend.**

 **Thursday**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey xxx**

 **4 hours later**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Hey sorry lost my phone charger!**

 **Friday**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey babe. Xx you wanna come over after school? Drakes at Guppy's. xxx**

I never got a reply to that one. It's been two hours since I sent it. I was sick of this and Sam obviously doesn't want to talk to me. Then again Carly and Jesse have been somewhat distant too, but their level of distant is nothing compared to Sam.

 **I decide to try Carly**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey.**

 **I got a reply a few minutes later**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Carly**

 **Hi.**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Why are you all being so distant with me?**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Carly.**

 **Ask Sam**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Freddie**

 **I tried she won't tell me. Can you convince her to talk to me. Please.**

 **This text took longer to be answered**

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Carly**

 **Fine! I'll try but I'm not promising anything. If she wants to talk to you she'll talk to you but you're the boyfriend YOU should be the one who's getting her to talk to you. BUT I'll do it for you JUST THIS ONCE!**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Thanks! You're the BEST!**

 **Carly's POV**

WHAT did I get myself into. I thought I said I'd stop fixing their relationship back a few years ago.

I walked up to Sam's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called. I walked in and she was writing in her notebook. I didn't bother asking it wasn't worth it.

"Hey" I said sitting on the end of her bed. She put her book away and sat up next to me

"What's up Shay?" she asked me

"I think you should talk to Freddie" I said

She was silent for a few minutes before saying

"What?" she said

"I think you should talk to Freddie, not only about his other 'girlfriend' but the kiss too, it's hurting him and it's hurting you too, you guys need to talk it out" I said

She sighed and nodded. I left her room. 5 minutes later she was walking down the stairs and walked out the door.

 **Sam's POV.**

"I think you should talk to Freddie, not only about his other 'girlfriend' but the kiss too, it's hurting him and it's hurting you too, you guys need to talk it out" Carly said I sighed knowing it was probably the truth. I nodded. She walked out I grabbed my phone and text Freddie.

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Hey, we need to talk...URGENTLY! fire escape!**

 **I got a reply almost instantly**

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Be there in 5. Xxx**

I grabbed my shoes, slipped them on and made my way to the front door.

I arrived on the fire escape and sat down, 30 seconds later Freddie appeared.

"Freddie, we need to talk" I said he nodded.

"I'll go first" I said he looked me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath

"I kissed another guy" I said.

 **Freddie's POV**

I got a text from Sam THANK YOU CARLY! It read:

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Hey, we need to talk...URGENTLY! fire escape!**

I replied as quick as I could.

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Be there in 5. Xxx**

I had a feeling this was about why she was being distant, so I decided that 'just in case' I brought the CD with me.

I arrived on the fire escape to see her already there.

"Freddie, we need to talk" she said I nodded.

"I'll go first" she said I looked her in the eyes.

She took a deep breath

"I kissed another guy" She said. My heart stopped, my world came crashing down.

"What?" I choked out.

She said nothing but tears we're falling down her cheeks.

"Who?" I asked

She mumbled something I couldn't understand

"What?" I asked

"Jesse, Freddie I kissed Jesse" she said.

Silence overtook us. It was an uncomfortable silence.

"Why Sam?" I asked

"I don't know Freddie I was upset, heartbroken if you will, I went over to try and talk to Carly but she wasn't there and I was crying so much he just hugged me, I told him what happened and... I don't know next thing I know my lips are on his, it meant nothing it was just a comfort kiss." She said

"Why we're you upset?" I asked

"You Freddie" she said standing up and walking to the edge, overlooking the city.

I walked over next to her.

"What did I do?" I asked

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN AND PRESUMABLY HAD SEX WITH HER!" She yelled she thought I had sex with another woman!

"WHAT I DID NO SUCH THING" I yelled

"OH YEAH WHAT DOES THIS SAY THEN? She asked

 _"You're so handsome Freddie, do you work out a lot?" she asked_

 _"Kinda, I go to the gym sometimes and I go Fencing quite a bit" I said_

 _"So...what's all this about you being in a band? Is it true?" she asked_

 _"Yeah I was lead guitarist in Brothers in Sin for about 5 years" I said_

 _"Brothers in Sin , YAY that's my favourite band! And I'M on a date with the lead guitarist?"_

 _"Yeah Listen..." I started but he was cut off_

 _"OH MY GOD! Why did you guys break up? Cos' all the newspapers said that it's cos you slept with Daniel's girlfriend and Jesse slapped Joe's mother, is all that true?" she asked_

 _"Right I never slept with ANYONE, and no Jesse did no such thing, we're all good friends and no we broke apart because I moved to Seattle" I said_

 _"You guys still keep in touch!" she asked_

 _"Yeah they live near me now, all in the same apartment building here in Seattle" Freddie said_

 _"OH MY GOD! BROTHERS IN SIN IS BACK TOGETHER IN SEATTLE? YOUR ALL FRIENDS, YOU LIVE NEAR...ARE YOU GUYS GONNA GET BACK TOGETHER?" She asked_

 _"I don't know we could, I'd be happy too but I'm still busy with iCarly" I said_

 _"OH MY GOD IDEA! BROTHERS IN SIN could play every week on iCarly, they could be a recurring character like Gibby" she said_

 _"That's good, I'll talk it over with the guys and Carly and Sam but we would still need time to rehearse, plan new songs, the shows pretty packed already, as also have exams..." I said_

 _"You should hold a concert like...on a rooftop somewhere, make a big comeback, you'd get millions of dollars, so much attention and any girl you'd want, even one sitting right in front of you" she said_

 _"I'm happy with my gir..." but again I was cut off_

 _"OH MY GOD! Does that mean Jesse Carter, Daniel Fisher and Joe Green are single?" she asked_

 _"No, Daniel's engaged, Jesse's dating Carly but Joe's single" I said_

 _"AND after the rooftop concert, you can jump off and your fans could catch you...And fireworks..." she said_

 _"That sounds dangerous" I said_

 _"But your fans would LOVE you...hey I you guys get together give me a call I can be your manager!" she said_

 _"Thanks, I'll keep this, maybe give it to Joe..." I said_

 _"So...who's your favourite band mate?" she asked_

 _"Probably Jesse as we we've been friends since like...forever"_

 _*Faint male moan*_

 _"Stop touching me" I moaned, not really meaning it_

 _"No, I know you love it, I know you love me" she said_

 _"Yes..." I said_

Then the recording stopped.

"YOU KEPT HER NUMBER, YOU FLIRTED WITH HER, YOU LET HER TOUCH YOU, YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH HER" Sam yelled

"SAM I HAD TO!" I said

"Why, did the poor slut want sex, am I not good enough for you did you HAVE to get your brother to 'claim' to want to talk to you when really it was just an excuse to get rid of me? You told me you loved me and then you do THAT!" she yelled

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT ANYWAY?" I asked

"You but-dialled me while you we're on your date" she said.

"Sam it's not what you think" I said

"Did you go on a date?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Was it with me?" she asked

"No" I answered

"Did she touch you?" she asked

"Yes" I answered

"Did Drake kick me out so you can get ready for your date?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Did you keep that girls number?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Then it's exactly what I think" she said

"Ok Sam, yes I kept her number to give to Daniel, yes it was a date and yes Drake did kick you out so we could get ready but NO I was not willing to go on this date" I said

"Then why did you?" she asked

"Because...I was blackmailed" I said

"How?" she asked

"When Drake walked in on us having sex, he videoed it, there's six pictures and an 8 minute video. He used my laptop to burn them onto DVD's I deleted the ones from his phone but he still has 2 DVD's and I reprinted one when I realised someone had gone on my laptop and that's when I found out what evidence he has. Ok? I was blackmailed to go on a double date with Drake and his girlfriend and his girlfriends sister. I did not WANT to go, but when drake said he wanted to talk to me about sex, me meant OUR sex, the one he was proof of. Here" I said handing her the DVD.

"What's this?" she asked

"A copy of what he has" I said.

"What happens if anyone finds this?" she asked

"Well, Chances are...If anyone found this, cos' we're both practically celebrities., they could sell it for a hell of a lot, and it could quite easily be copied, then easily leaked onto the internet...Consequences law trouble and closure of iCarly" I said

"SHIT, you really didn't have a choice" she said

"Can you see why, from what I heard and the little I knew, why I would think you we're cheating on me?" she asked

"Yes totally understand and I forgive you for kissing Jesse, we're cool ok?" I asked

 **Review please guys**


	12. iBreak Up

**Chapter 12 iBreak Up**

 **Sam's POV**

"I kissed another guy" I said

"What?" he choked out.

I said nothing but tears we're falling down my cheeks.

"Who?" he asked

"Jesse" I mumbled quietly.

What?" he asked

"Jesse, Freddie I kissed Jesse" she said.

Silence overtook us. It was an uncomfortable silence.

"Why Sam?" he asked

"I don't know Freddie I was upset, heartbroken if you will, I went over to try and talk to Carly but she wasn't there and I was crying so much he just hugged me, I told him what happened and... I don't know next thing I know my lips are on his, it meant nothing it was just a comfort kiss." I said more tears down my cheeks.

"Why we're you upset?" he asked

"You Freddie" I said standing up and walking to the edge, overlooking the city.

He walked over next to me.

"What did I do?" he asked so calmly it annoyed me, I don't know I just let all my anger out.

"YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN AND PRESUMABLY HAD SEX WITH HER!" I yelled

"WHAT I DID NO SUCH THING" he yelled

"OH YEAH WHAT DOES THIS SAY THEN? I asked

I played the recording. He was silent.

"YOU KEPT HER NUMBER, YOU FLIRTED WITH HER, YOU LET HER TOUCH YOU, YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH HER" I yelled

"SAM I HAD TO!" he said

"Why, did the poor slut want sex, am I not good enough for you did you HAVE to get your brother to 'claim' to want to talk to you when really it was just an excuse to get rid of me? You told me you loved me and then you do THAT!" I yelled

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT ANYWAY?" he asked

"You but-dialled me while you we're on your date" I said.

"Sam it's not what you think" he said

"Did you go on a date?" I asked

"Yes" he said

"Was it with me?" I asked

"No" he answered

With every short answer my heart broke a little more.

"Did she touch you?" I asked

"Yes" He answered

"Did Drake kick me out so you can get ready for your date?" I asked

"Yes" I said

"Did you keep that girls number?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"Then it's exactly what I think" I said my voice cracking

"Ok Sam, yes I kept her number to give to Joe, yes it was a date and yes Drake did kick you out so we could get ready but NO I was not willing to go on this date" he said

"Then why did you?" I asked

"Because...I was blackmailed" he said

"How?" I asked

"When Drake walked in on us having sex, he videoed it, there's six pictures and an 8 minute video. He used my laptop to burn them onto DVD's I deleted the ones from his phone but he still has 2 DVD's and I reprinted one when I realised someone had gone on my laptop and that's when I found out what evidence he has. Ok? I was blackmailed to go on a double date with Drake and his girlfriend and his girlfriends sister. I did not WANT to go, but when drake said he wanted to talk to me about sex, me meant OUR sex, the one he was proof of. Here" he said handing me a DVD.

"What's this?" I asked

"A copy of what he has" he said.

"What happens if anyone finds this?" I asked

"Well, Chances are...If anyone found this, cos' we're both practically celebrities., they could sell it for a hell of a lot, and it could quite easily be copied, then easily leaked onto the internet...Consequences law trouble and closure of iCarly" He said

"SHIT, you really didn't have a choice" I said

"Can you see why, from what I heard and the little I knew, why I would think you we're cheating on me?" I asked

"Yes totally understand and I forgive you for kissing Jesse, we're cool ok?" he asked

There was silence for a few minutes when I reached my decision I looked Freddie in the eyes.

"No" I said

"Wait, What? Why?" he asked

"Freddie you can't just forgive me like THAT, you have a reason why you messed up. I don't I should have talked to you instead of trying to find Carly, I shouldn't have tried to make sense of something I didn't know the half of, and yet I still go and kiss, Not only one of my friends. My best friend's boyfriend and my boyfriends best friend!" I said

"Sam I'm not blaming you, you did nothing wrong, if anything it's my fault I called you, unintentionally, but if I didn't call you we'd never be in this situation" he said

"So you'd keep this secret from me" I asked

"No, I would have told you, probably the next day but I would have told you" he said

"I'm sorry Freddie but you can't just forgive me, you can't reason with me, I cheated on you" I said

"Did it mean anything to you" he asked me

"I don't know I didn't feel any sparks or anything but it was comforting" I said

"Did you like it?" he asked

"It was a kiss Freddie, I didn't dislike it but no I didn't like it" I said.

"Do you regret it?" he asked me I opened my mouth but closed it

 **Freddie's POV**

"Do you regret it?" I asked

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Silence overtook us for about 2 minutes until she spoke

"I don't know Freddie, at that time all I needed was someone to show me they cared, that's what I got, I regret who it was with and I regret the situation it was in if that's what you mean but if you just mean the kiss...no, I don't regret the kiss" she said

"So" I trailed off.

"Freddie, I don't want this to harm our friendship, but...I don't deserve you Freddie" she said

"Yes you do Sam, I don't deserve you, I don't deserve someone as great as you" I said

"Freddie you're too nice, too forgiving. My mom always told me that you'll always feel better about a crime once you're punished, and as these no one round to punish me, I'll have to do it myself. I don't deserve you Freddie, I love you but you can do so much better than me" She said more tears falling.

"Sam STOP. I love you ok, I don't deserve YOU someone as beautiful, funny amazing talented, gorgeous, incredible...the list goes on, point is, I don't deserve you and I love you so much it hurts" I said

"Freddie shut up, don't make this harder than it has to be. I hope we can still be friends" she said walking towards the door.

"Sam stop it, you are NOT breaking up with me"

"I am Freddie" she said

"Sam wait" I called but she was out the door

"Goodbye Freddie" she whispered before walking off. I felt as though she'd just thrown herself off the fire escape. My heart dropped a mile a minute. I wiped a tear from my cheek and walked to my apartment. I walked in, ignoring my mom and Drake, I went to my room, laid on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

 **Awww :( review please**


	13. iDon't Know Why

**Chapter 13: iDon't know Why**

 **Jesse's POV**

I walked in to see Carly smiling over the kitchen counter. I walked up behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck, she giggled and spun round in my arms and pecked me on my lips.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"I just saved Seddie!" she said

"What the hell is Seddie?" I asked

She rolled her eyes "Sam plus Freddie equals Seddie!" Carly said

"What did you do?" I asked

"Freddie text me saying her was upset cos' Sam was being distant with him, so I told Sam to go talk to him and she did!" she said

"It's Sam, are you sure she didn't just say that and go and buy ham?" I asked.

"I trust Sam ok?" she said.

"I do too Carls I'm just messing with you" I sat on the couch while Carls put in a movie, Bridesmaids. I was preparing for chick mania!

We only got about 15 minutes in before the door opened and closed. We paused the TV and turned round to see Sam standing a tear on her cheek, her face emotionless.

"What happened?" Carly asked

"We talked, I forgave him, he forgave me, I broke up with him" she said in monotone.

"WHAT!" Carly yelled jumping up off the couch making both me and Sam jump. Neither of us said anything. Carly walked up to Sam and slapped her across the face. San made no movement, whatsoever!

"Sam! You did WHAT" She asked

"I broke up with him" she whispered.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" she said dragging her wrist and placing her on the couch. She came back with a box of tissues, Ice-Cream and Titanic.

"Ok, I met him on the fire escape and told him we need to talk. He nodded so I said 'I kissed another guy' he asked 'what' but I didn't answer. I couldn't answer physically, it hurt to talk I was holding back that many tears. He then asked who and I whispered Jesse. He again asked what so I told him. I kissed Jesse. We then went into a really uncomfortable silence, and then he asked me why. I told him that I did because I was heart-broken and I wanted to talk to you Carls but you weren't here so I talked to Jesse and I don't know I just kissed him. He asked me why I was upset so I told him it was because of him. He asked what he did so I started yelling at him saying something like 'You went on a date with another woman and supposedly had sex with her. He denied it so I showed him the recording. Then I yelled at him once it stopped that 'you WENT on a date with ANOTHER girl, you let her TOUCH YOU and you kept her number' he yelled saying he 'Had To' I started thinking you know oh she's hot and she's interested in me so I HAVE to date her, you know that his instincts compelled him to date her. Then he asked me how I got that I told him that he but-dialled me while on his date, he told me it's not what I think, I asked him if her went on a date with another girl, he said yes, I asked him if she touched him, he said yes, I asked if earlier that day, if Drake kicked me out their apartment so Freddie could get ready for his date. He said yes. I asked him if he kept that girl number. He said yes. So I said, then it's exactly what I think. He said Ok Sam, yes I kept her number to give to Joe, yes it was a date and yes Drake did kick you out so we could get ready but NO I was not willing to go on this date. I asked if he wasn't willing why he went." She said she stopped to take a deep breath, I looked at Carly who had tears down her cheeks, I handed her a tissue and I handed Sam one, both smiled at me in a thanking kind of way.

 **Sam's POV**

I was about to tell them. I took a deep breath. And continued.

"He was blackmailed. I asked how...well... remember, a few weeks ago, you sent Drake to wake up me and Freddie?" I ask pausing to see Carly nod. I didn't want to say anything. I took the DVD out my pocket and put it in the machine, pressing play. We watched the 2 minutes before I took the DVD out. I looked back at Carly and Jesse who's eyes we're wide and their jaws we're dropped.

"He videoed us having sex, and cos' we're 'celebrities', he's blackmailing Freddie by threatening to leak it onto the internet. He forced Freddie to go on a double date with him and this chick and I got upset over nothing. Then he said he understood and he forgave me, he asked if we we're cool" I said

"What did you say?" Carly asked urgently

"I said no" I said "he asked me why and I said that he couldn't just forgive me like THAT. I told him that I don't deserve someone as great as he is, He could do so much better. I told him that he can't forgive me like that, it doesn't work like that. LIFE doesn't work like that. So why should we. I mean...I cheated on him and he is FORCED with the other option of being arrested for 10 years to go on a date. With the exception of the touching we heard on the phone, there was no other contact. And here I am finding comfort in his best friend. He then asked if I liked the kiss. I told him that it was a kiss. That I didn't like it but I didn't dislike it." I said I glanced at them who we're looking at me intently. I took a deep breath and continued

"He then asked if I regret the kiss. I told him the truth. I told him that I didn't know. I told him that at THAT moment in time what I needed was someone to show that they cared for me, I was in denial that Freddie didn't love me, that he preferred some cheerleader slut over me. All I wanted was someone to show me that they we're there for me, and that's what I got. I told him that I regret who it was with , no offence Jesse but because of relationships I do" I said he nodded "I told him that I regret the situation we we're in but I told him that if he just meant the kiss, a kiss, then no I don't regret it. We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Then I told him that...I didn't want to harm our friendship and I hope we could still be friends but, I don't deserve him, he deserves so much better than me. I cheated on him for fuck's sake" I said Carly winced at the swear word but said nothing. I carried on "And I told him what my mother told me, that if you break a promise of commit a crime you can only feel better about it once you've been punished, and as no one was around to punish me, I had to punish myself. That and I know in my heart, I don't deserve him, he started yelling at me saying how much he loves me, how I'm the prefect girl for him and all that shit but, and then he yelled 'Sam stop it, you are NOT breaking up with me' I said 'I am Freddie' he said 'Sam wait' but by this point, I was at the door, I managed to choke out 'Goodbye Freddie' and I left" I finished. Tears still dripping down my cheeks. I wiped them with the tissue Jesse gave me.

"Sam" Carly said. She said nothing else, she came over and gave me a hug though.

"I have a few questions" she asked timidly when she pulled away

"Shoot" I said "Maybe it'll help me get my head round this" I said.

"Ok. Do you love him?" She asked

"Yes" I answered

"Do you miss him?" she asked

"Got any more ice cream?" I asked finishing the last tub

"SAM!" she wined

"Yes ok I miss him like crazy and it's only been what half an hour" I said she smiled and sighed

"Do you forgive him?" she asked

"There's nothing to forgive" I said laughing lightly she gave me her look. "Yes" I replied

"Did he forgive you?" She asked

"Yes but I didn't let him" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because he's taking this too lightly, I know him, and he's angry he's furious, but he won't let it show, it's eating him up inside, its bad enough to see him hurt but I don't want to be the one that caused it, YES, YES, I know I hurt him 24/7 during high school but that was only physical pain, physical pain heals, but emotional pain never does, trust me, I've lost things THAT close to me and I've been furious, I kept it inside and it ended up with what, me hurting the guy I loved since our first kiss every day, me ending up in Juvie every so often, you don't know the half of it. I know the effects of emotional pain, I've always been the victim, I've been the person who causes physical pain, but I promised myself the first time I was emotionally hurt I would NEVER be THAT person. And it would be bad enough on a stranger, but someone I love THAT much...I can't do that Carls, I can't do that to him"

"Can I ask, when have you been emotionally hurt?" she asked

"You can ask, if you wanted a number of the amount of times I've been raped I can't give you one. I lost count after about 20 something, raping is one thing, not being believed by your own mother is another and having to be forced with a knife to your throat to get an abortion is on a whole another level. Then one day my mom dumped this guy he raped me one last time. I knew I was pregnant two weeks later, but I didn't tell anyone. I was planning to move, to go live with Mel, I was close to my baby, although only what 2 months old and still inside me, I knew I was close to him. Don't ask, I just KNOW it's a him. Anyway I thought I'd escaped it all but no, I had a fucking miscarriage, I lost that kid at 6 months I mean no offence to you Freddie, Spencer, anyone but in those 3 years while I was being raped, or forced to have an abortion or even mourning, I lost the most important thing in my life, I lost the one thing I KNEW I would connect with, the ONE thing I literally had to myself. The first week I found out I was pregnant I wasn't like it, I didn't want it, but I woke up one morning the next day, and I fell in love with it. I was determined to give that kid the life I didn't, even if he didn't have a father he would have such an awesome mother he wouldn't need one. I went round shops looking at baby clothing Carls, I looked up prams and cots on the internet, and then I lost it. I have some emotional scarring from the rapes, I mean...who wouldn't. But no, losing that kid, MY kid, caused me the worst pain I ever felt, the most emotional scarring, and I know that although I was scared from the rapes, I knew what it was like to be a victim of someone else. But then losing that kid! It messed me up. And I knew how it hurt to be hurt by me. I don't want Freddie to be hurt by me. And if he stays with me, he'll be angry, he won't talk about it, and he won't let it out, he'll let it build up inside, everyday me hurting him more unintentionally, and what if one day it all comes out? I'll go for my natural instincts which is fight, I can't do that to him Carls, I can't hurt him like that" I said she was crying

"OH MY GOD Sam, why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked obviously referring to the baby.

"It hurt too much" I said

"But still..." she said

"I wanna show you something" I said I grabbed her wrist and she grabbed Jesse's. I grabbed my car keys. I walked to the Bushwell parking lot. I climbed in my car, Carly and Jesse sat in with me. I started the engine and pulled out before taking off down the road. It was about 11 at night now so there weren't many cars on the road. After half an hour we arrived at a small church on the outskirts of the city. I led them through to the far end where there stood a small gravestone. It read.

 **Nathan Karl Puckett**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Wednesday 2nd April 2010**

 **Mommy will ALWAYS love you**

"Sam this is a gravestone" Carly said

"Yes Carls, my son's gravestone" I said. Next thing I know Carly's crying against Jesse. I glanced and he had tears down his face too. I had gotten over the tears but there will always be a hole in my heart that can never be filled.

We stood there about 10 minutes before I turned to them.

"You wanna go home?" I asked they nodded. We drove home in silence.

"Sam I have one more question" Carly asked

"Go on?" I said

"Do you think that maybe, Freddie wasn't mad, maybe he was just trying to get his head round it. Maybe you're causing him emotional pain by breaking up with him, maybe you've convinced yourself that you're hurting him so you don't feel so bad that you broke up, and maybe, you made up all that, because you forgive him and he forgives you...but you don't forgive yourself. So I ask you Sam, and I don't want an answer immediately, you can think about it, but...Do you forgive yourself?" she asked

THAT's when something in my brain 'clicked'.

 **Please review lovelies**


	14. iDepressed (iFall Apart)

**Chapter 14. iDepressed (iFall Apart)**

 **Carly's POV.**

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER. 7 days! 7 days is how long I've been suffering this torture. School has been TORTURE. Sure, Freddie arrived every day, but he looked a mess, like he hadn't slept in a month and like he'd been crying for weeks on end, his hair was a mess and greasy, he hadn't shaven and his clothes we're wrinkled. And he hadn't changed them all week. He was pale and hardy eating, his eyes we're red and swollen, he would hardly talk and during iCarly he just stood there, he missed ALL the cue to change the cameras or say his lines, and when he remembered his words had no emotion and he wasn't looking at the camera, only at the floor. His usual enthusiasm literally went overnight. He was like a whole new person. But, no matter how bad he is, he was a damn sight better than Sam.

Sam... Sam... No words could describe her now. like Freddie, she hadn't washed, or even brushed her hair since...that fateful day, and although she now spends 20 hours a day sleeping, the other she spends rocking back and forth in her bed crying over a picture, or a text message, or anything that reminds her of Freddie, yet like Freddie she hadn't changed her clothes. WELL...I say that she after she told me and Jesse what happened and after she drove us to her son's grave and back, she walked upstairs, she walked back downstairs 10 minutes later dressed in short black boy shorts and a black tank-top. She half-tied up her hair and had removed all her make-up, she still had tears down her face, and her eyes we're swollen. She was pulling on a 'New York' hoodie. One I recognised to have been Freddie's. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a root-beer and left for her room. I dragged her to school on Monday. She still hadn't changed her clothes, or washed her hair, people we're laughing at her and she did nothing. No reaction whatsoever. Like there was no soul in there anymore. Monday! Lesson 2! `World Literature! Halfway through the lesson, Sam stood up, grabbed her bags and just walked out. Instructed by the teacher, I followed her. She walked through the corridors and stopped at her locker. She entered in the combination and put her books back in her locker, I hid round the corner as Freddie came from the other direction.

"Hey" he said she turned round, not jumping when he suddenly spoke.

"Hey" she said calmly.

"Why aren't you in class?" he asked

"Ditching you?" she asked closing her locker.

"Supposed to be going to the toilet but just wanted to get out and have some un-contaminated air. Screw Briggs, she can wait" he said shrugging. She smiled lightly. Picking her bag up from the floor.

"See you around Benson" she said

She walked towards the double doors, opening them with both hands and walking. I gotta admit, although I disapprove of her ditching, she has serious style.

 **Freddie's POV**

Depressed, upset, unloved, unlovable, heart-broken, just a few words that describe the hole in my heart. I spent Saturday and Sunday listening to all the depressing music on my phone, I got out my laptop. I opened I started editing and re-designing the web-page.

Monday I dragged my mentally tired body out of bed turning off my alarm. I was late, I grabbed my backpack. By instinct, I packed it the night before. I walked out the door, not bothering with breakfast or brushing my hair or anything. I arrived at school just as the bell went. In Homeroom I saw Carly and Sam, Sam wearing boy shorts, a tank top and a New York Jumper that I recognised to be mine. One sleeve was hanging half off her shoulder making her black tank top and plain black bra strap clearly visible. She wore plain sneakers with ankle socks, her hair was half tied up, although she obviously hadn't washed or brushed her hair in a few days, she hadn't bothered with make up or anything her legs we're perfectly tanned, toned and slender. I knew she had a beautiful body, but GOD she was gorgeous. That's one of the many things I love about her. That and the fact that she isn't self-conscious about her body, yet she doesn't go flaunting it around. I love how she doesn't smother herself in make-up, or spend hours in the bathroom, and coming out, (From a guys point of view) coming out looking the same with mint on her breath. I'm not saying she doesn't care about her looks, she does, but she'll only care to the extent which means she's happy, she won't spend hours exercising, or become anorexic or start becoming depressed about her body, she doesn't care what people think, the only person she cares about is herself. And THAT'S only one or two of the infinite number of reasons WHY I love her.

Many people we're smirking at her and giggling. She obviously was dragged here by Carly, she gave the people laughing at her a deadly glare and they shut up. The bell went and I walked to first period. I couldn't focus, my mind kept drifting off into thoughts, usually of Sam. I was dragged out of my daydream as the bell went. I wandered slowly to period 2. I saw Carly and Sam standing by the lockers, well Carly talking to Wendy by the lockers, Sam leaning against the lockers her head back, eyes closed. Luckily they didn't notice me as I walked past. Not that I was ignoring them, I just...didn't want to talk.

Halfway through second break I was SICK of Briggs going on about...something. god knows what, no one was listening. It was stuffy in the classroom and smelt of cat litter.

I raised my hand and after a short and slightly embarrassing conversation in front of the whole class, I was excused. I just left when I saw Sam standing by the lockers.

"Hey" I said walking up to her she looked distracted but didn't jump when she heard my voice she turned her head towards me.

"Hey" she said

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked

"Ditching you?" she asked calmly. I rolled my eyes when she said 'ditching' classic Sam.

"Supposed to be going to the toilet but just wanted to get out and have some un-contaminated air. Screw Briggs, she can wait" I said shrugging. She smiled lightly. Picking her bag up from the floor. I laughed lightly.

"See you around Benson" she said. She walked out, and glamorously opened both the double doors and walked out without a single glance back. I sighed and walked back into class.

 **Sam's POV**

YAWWNNN! OH MY GOD Who knew Miss Briggs could be so boring, I can name 2 presidents, what other history do I need to know? I mean, I know the ENTIRE history of meats and foods, which reminds me, I probably should eat. I haven't eaten since...that day. Well that's a lie. Carly forced me to eat toast this morning. I ate about half, but I'm not hungry so I only manage to eat half as I was forcing myself to swallow the small nibbles. I wasn't anorexic or anything, if you see the amount I usually eat, I'm far from it. But I've just not been in the mood to eat.

I got fed up of listening to his chiz. I picked up my bag and walked out. He didn't notice me until the door opened and by the time he got round to saying something I was gone. I walked to my locker and entered the combination. I started piling my books into my locker I heard footsteps. Then I heard his voice, his deep, enhancing, intoxicating, sweet voice, the voice I fell in love with, the voice I was still in love with.

"Hey" he said I turned my head to him slowly

"Hey" I replied.

"Why aren't you in class?" he asked casually.

"Ditching you?" I asked

"Supposed to be going to the toilet but just wanted to get out and have some un-contaminated air. Screw Briggs, she can wait" he said I smiled lightly closing my locker and picking up my bag. I started walking away Kinda upset he didn't call me back.

"See you around Benson" I said opening the double doors with both arms enjoying the feel of the cool wind and warm sun beating down on my skin. I walked confidently out of school. I walked down the secret passage, blind spot of all cameras. Also a shortcut to the Bushwell plaza.

I got halfway home when I got a text from Carly.

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Carly**

 **Hey! Franklin saw you leave, what do I tell him?**

I was contemplating for a few minutes when I texted back a reply

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Sam**

 **Tell him that I was depressed and if I stayed at school I would either, not learn or end up starting fights, tell him I ditched for everyone else's safety**

She text me back almost instantly

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Carly**

 **KK**

I arrived in the apartment not surprised to see Spencer working on some kind of sculpture.

"Hey kid, why you home so early?" he asked

"Ditched, not in the right mind to think, I'm going to bed" I said walking up to my room.

 **Spencer's POV**

Sam's home early. I don't blame her. She's a mess. I went back to working on my sculpture.

Then...The phone rang. DANG IT! I got the clay off my hands by wiping them on my shirt...oh well it was an old shirt. I picked up the phone on the last ring.

"Hello" came a deep voice the other end.

"HI?" I asked

"Is this Spencer Shay?" the voice asked

"Yes?" I said cautiously

"This is Principal Frankin, are you aware Sam Puckett has left school?" he said

"Yes she walked in a few minutes ago" I said

"Good, at least she's safe...look Spencer...I shouldn't really be doing this but...I've known Sam a long time, and NEVER have I seen her like this...I know she's broken up with Freddie and she's depressed but I can't help feel as though there's something more" He said

I knew about Nathan...I overheard her telling Carly and Jesse, she wouldn't like me to tell him that I decide to go for a more simple option, that would have less follow-up questions

"She recently lost her mom" I said

"Did she? Sam was telling everyone, she 'had enough of her mom's chiz' so she moved in with you" he said then I realized Sam didn't tell him that I sighed

"Well her mom recently passed away and I offered her to live here, but I know she doesn't want anyone knowing the truth, I respect that, could you not tell anyone that please" I asked

"I won't tell a soul, however I understand Sam's upset so...how about... I give her two weeks off, she she can stay off, as long as I send her schoolwork home and Carly could bring it in the next day, then we could probably work this out" he said

"That's fine, I'll make sure she does it, thank you very much, could you send the lessons she missed home with Carly tonight please" I said

"Of course, thank you Spencer, wish her my best" he said

"I will...Goodbye Principal Franklin" I said

I clicked 'Phone Down' and sighed. I walked up to Sam's room I knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in Spence" she said I walked in.

"You ok kiddo?" I asked softly

"Eh...I couldn't be bothered with school, everyone talking about me, seeing 'HIM' and I haven't got the patience today. Sorry" she said

"Don't worry I'm not mad, disappointed but I know where you're coming from. Anyway. I talked to Principal Franklin." I said

"Great" she said sarcastically.

"I told him you we're safe and here" I said

"Good" she said in monotone.

"I also told him that you're mom died" I said her head flicked up and her eyes looked venomous.

"YOU SAID WHAT!" she asked

"Listen Sam, I know what you told everyone at school, but Franklin promised he wouldn't tell anyone, and he said that he's going to send your schoolwork home with Carly" I said

"Ok" she said

"And as long as you do the work, you can have up to two weeks off to get your head together" I said

"You serious?" she asked

"Yeah" I said

"And you're allowing that?" she asked

"Yeah, I know what you're going through, you just wanna be by yourself, you need to think, but it won't be that much...I promise" I said

"OK...So...Carly will bring home my homework" she asked

"Yeah and as long as it's completed to bring in tomorrow, it's cool" I said

"Great...Spencer?" she said

"Yeah?" I asked

"Two things, one don't tell Carly I'll actually do the homework I wanna surprise her, I don't know but if after two weeks me and Freddie aren't back together, I'll be over it by then. And also...Thank you Spence...for everything" she said I smiled

"Sure, and you're welcome Sam, anytime" I said

We hugged and I walked out. Back to my sculpture.

 **Sam's POV**

Well...I gotta hand it to Spencer, he's the big brother I always wanted. And he's got me up to two weeks off. I'll see how I feel. Anyway. I got under my covers and rolled over, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up and glanced at the clock

4:44pm

I groaned and got up. I walked to my door and opened it. Outside I found a tray. On it was a pile of papers. With a post-it note saying 'Homework ' from Carly, a fat cake, and a bottle of water. Well that saves me going downstairs. For the first time in my life, I wasn't hungry. I took the water, unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp, surprised at how thirsty I was. After downing half the bottle, glanced at the homework.

Chemistry, Physics and Biology. Great!"

"Ok...Biology first.

Carly's POV

After Monday's fiasco, everything was different. Sam hardly moved from her room. Only to get more water, or to use the bathroom. She didn't bother with school and I didn't force her. I slipped her assignments under the door and what surprised me most was that the day they needed to be handed in, they we're sitting on the kitchen table, completed. It was eerily un-natural

Tuesday was a nightmare. The rumours we're flying left right and centre, some realistic, some un-believable and some so completely insane their just to laugh at.

 _I heard Freddie broke up with Sam cos' she's pregnant_

 _I heard Sam broke up with Freddie because he insulted her mom_

 _I heard Freddie cheated on Sam with her twin sister_

And my all time favourite

 _I heard that Sam's an FBI agent and she was sent to monitor Freddie and they broke up because he found out, but she hadn't told her manager whatever she's got over Freddie because she's in love with him_

I told Sam this one when I caught her getting water that night, she laughed lightly before walking back to her room.

 **Wednesday**.

I didn't see Sam al all today, I heard her but I didn't see her, she was hiding in her room, as usual but did have a shower. Good for her.

 **Thursday**.

Freddie had AV club after school so as soon as I got home, I dumped my bags in my apartment, checked on Sam and dumped my backpack before storming over to the Benson's residence and knocking furiously on the door. Drake answered it.

"Oh hey Carl..." but he was cut off as I dragged him, by his wrist into my apartment. I dragged him up the stairs and to the iCarly studio. I locked the door once we we're both inside

"What's going on?" he asked I walked over to the couch and screamed into a pillow.

"I can't take this anymore" I yelled once I removed the pillow from my face.

"Can't take what?" he asked

"SAM AND FREDDIE NOT TALKING!" I yelled.

"Well...What do you want me to do about it?" he asked

I slapped him with every syllable of my next sentence,

"Help think of a plan to get them back together" I yelled enunciating very syllable with a slap.

"Ok 1) OW! And 2) I have a plan" he said I raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

 **Drake's POV**

After being brutally dragged from my apartment, and into the iCarly studio, then slapped multiple times, an idea rose into my head. Once that sounded VERY similar to one of the iCarly situations that made Sam and Carly friends again.

"What's the plan?" she asked falling onto a bean-bag.

"Well...we set the window washer out 9C's window and we're 'filming a bit for iCarly' when the cords snap, we hang on for life and I call Freddie, you call Sam to come save us, they have to work together and they'll see how much they miss each other, and get back together" I explain

"Great but it sounds dangerous" she said

"Don't worry position it above Freddie's fire escape, so worst case scenario we fall what? 2 Metres tops and we'll also be wearing invisible harnesses attached to the roof" I explain

"Well that sounds safer I'm in" she said

"Great" I said we spent the next few hours writing out a plan, until my mom arrived, screaming that she was about to call the police because I wasn't home. After reassuring her that I was fine I walked back to my apartment, I brushed my teeth and changed into my PJ's and read through the plan once more.

1\. Position harnesses (From Shay's storage) attached to roof.

2\. Place ropes inside 9th floor window ready to be used to save us.

3\. Set up camera so it looks real.

4\. Mention to Spencer we we're going to shoot iCarly.

5\. Get in touch with one of the maintenance guys and ensure the plan will work. (Carly's friends with one and she's sure it will work)

6\. Get maintenance guy to cut the wires.

7\. Call Sam and Freddie

8\. Get into position on the window washer.

9\. Wait for Sam and Freddie to arrive,

10\. Wait to be rescued.

11\. Hope Sam and Freddie get back together.

I smiled before drifting off to sleep.

 **Review please**


	15. iPlan Backfire

**Chapter 15: iPlan Backfire!**

 **The next day after school.**

 **Carly's POV**

After school Drake and I ran home, dropped off our bags and ran down to storage, taking out the harnesses we ran to the roof and I called Griffin to come help. He arrived and after 3 hours the wires we're connected and to prove their strength, he abseiled down part of the building he climbed back up and then me and Drake ran off back to storage. We grabbed as many wires and ropes as possible and we placed them outside the 9th floor window. We ran back to my apartment. I ran up to the studio, picked up a camera and ran back downstairs to see Drake talking to Spencer about the plan.

"It sounds dangerous, but as long as you wear the harnesses and its safe it's ok" he said we smiled and ran to set up the camera. Once it was all ready, we we're 45 minutes late, as it took too long setting up the harnesses. We decided to go to Freddie's fire escape, to see if the wires we're visible. We arrived on the fire escape. We stopped. We stared, on the fire escape, was Sam and Freddie, Her arms round his neck, his round her waist. Their lips locked in a loving way, slowly swaying to the background music I recognised to by Running Away by AM.

"Their Song" I mouthed to Drake

He nodded.

 **Drake's POV**

There they stood, swaying to the music, kissing as though their heart depended on it. You can't deny it, they make a cute couple. I recognised the background music to be Running Away by AM. I heard the story countless times when I had my 'midnight' talks with Freddie once our mom went to bed, we've only known each other a few months, so we caught up, he told me that this was the song that he and Sam had their first kiss to. I turned to Carly she mouthed

'Their song' to me

I nodded.

We walked back inside leaving them to themselves, we walked over to Carly's apartment and watched old re-runs of Girly Cow.

 **Review please**


	16. iForgive Myself

**Chapter 16: iForgive Myself**

 **Sam's POV**

I was SICK of this. Sick of not being able to get him out my head. I distract myself playing on my phone, but subconsciously I look through my photos, of us or read his messages. I try to busy myself with schoolwork. Again he pops up. I sleep, and he worm's his way in to my mind. Although to be completely honest I don't mind him appearing in my dreams, because in my dream, 'That' never happened. Which is why I spend 20 hours a day sleeping. It's my fault though, I don't forgive myself.

 _WAIT! You don't forgive yourself? (My mind counsellor said)_

No! I guess not

 _Why not_

I don't know! He was mad at me?

 _No he's not mad, he's not mad, he's hurt, your natural instincts just assume he's mad._

I don't understand

 _He wasn't mad, he was hurt._

No he was mad!

 _How do you know?_

He had that look in his eye

 _When have you seen him mad before? How do you know that look?_

He was mad and had that look when I told the world he never kissed anyone, and when I sabotaged his 'New Electronics Research and Development camp application (N.E.R.D) Camp

 _NO, both times, he was hurt. Hurt that his friend or girlfriend would betray him and embarrass him like that._

I don't believe you

 _I'm saying, that he was never mad, just hurt and possibly betrayed but once you explained he forgave you._

What?

 _OK. Let's elaborate, and simplify. How did you feel when you heard the phone call? We're you mad?_

Kinda?

 _We're you more mad at him, or we're more hurt that he was cheating?_

He wasn't cheating

 _He was on a date with someone else, in this analogy, it classes as cheating ok?_

FINE!

 _So..._

So what?

 _Were you more mad, or hurt?_

Hurt I guess.

 _And when he explained why he went on that date, what did you do?_

I forgave him and felt guilty for...

 _Let me cut you off_

If you we're a real person I'd be doing a double fist Dance on you face

 _Well I'm not, I'm you so HA! Anyway you forgave him? Why?_

Because he had a reason.

 _Ok, taking that into account, what was his initial reaction when you told him you kissed Jesse,_

He was just...emotionless...

 _Yes, Sam you spend years building walls around yourself only letting a few people past the 'tough girl' persona, you know better than anyone how to block out emotions, to not let them show, this is what he was doing, he loves you, and he wanted to try and make your relationship work. So, he didn't want you to see how hurt he was, because it would make you feel bad. Anyway, what did he do, when you told him why?_

That...sorta makes sense... And he forgave me

 _You forgave him and he forgave you...any chance your reactions could be the same?_

A small chance I guess

 _There you go._

So why did I think he was mad?

 _Natural instincts, compulsions, predispositions_

How come I know so many smart words yet when it comes to tests I can't think of any?

 _Because you can only access your mental counsellor when you're insane_

Love you too. Anyway what about these predisposable things?

 _Predispositions_

Who cares, what about then.

 _What did you tell Freddie you're reason for breaking up with him was?_

'My mom always told me, if you commit a crime or do something bad, the only way you can feel better about it was to be punished'

 _Very good. And would you say you're 'tough girl' persona and ice walls, would class as natural instinct._

Yeah I guess

 _Off topic, what would you do, if someone blamed you for something?_

I'd try to find a reason to blame someone else.

 _Why?_

So I get in less trouble

 _Do you feel bad if you get in to trouble_

What's this got to do with my love-life?

 _Just answer the question_

Yes, I feel bad if I get into trouble.

 _So, do you feel bad if you mess up?_

Sometimes

 _Sam I AM you, I know when you're lying_

Ok yes, I feel bad and guilty if I mess up,

 _But you make yourself feel better by..._

Blaming someone else, or having a good reason, or convincing myself the solution if for the best, or as my mom brought me up to believe, punish myself

 _What was that?_

I said...blaming...

 _Yea whatever, the last one._

My mom brought me up to believe I should be punished if I do something wrong.

 _Would you call that natural instincts?_

Yeah

 _OK, so Sam, you knew you we're gonna break up with Freddie since you heard the phone call so..._

WAIT WAIT WAIT...how did I know I was going to break up with him, if I made that speech on the fire escape up on the spot?

 _Easy. As soon as you heard that phone conversation between Freddie and this chick, you we're subconsciously planning how to break up with him, but you didn't think that much about it because you weren't worried because he was in the wrong, not you. Then you go and kiss Jesse and suddenly you know you're in the wrong too, THAT is when you start thinking how you can break up, and to plan a break up, especially with Freddie, you have to think how to ensure yourself the least amount of pain, so...to save yourself you subconsciously plan that he will be mad at you, and the emotional pain of keeping it built up, will eventually hurt him more than the break up, when you we're telling Carly and Jesse and you brought Nathan into this, you were trying to convince yourself more than you were trying to explain it to them. You convinced yourself he was mad at you so when you did break up, you wouldn't feel that bad because you'll know it was for the best, and you we're saving him from hiding his pain from you and letting it build up._

So he wasn't mad, just hurt but once he heard the full story he forgave me like I forgave him. And my mind convinced me he was mad, so I would have a reason to break up with him and instead of causing him emotional pain, so I would feel that the break-up was for the best, and then I brought Nathan into it, to help convince myself

 _Correct_

How do you know all this?

 _Know it? Sam I AM your mind, I DID all that, and now I'm explaining it to you so you can feel yourself again. So at this moment in time what do you want most?_

To have Freddie back in my arms

 _And how do you get that?_

Talk to him

 _Saying what?_

That the break-up was a mistake, that I can't live without him, that I miss him, and I love him

 _And if that fails_

You'll help me

 _Should have seen that coming but...*sigh* ok but you have to do me a favour_

Anything

 _Feed me bacon. Mama's mind's hungry._

Fine, and thanks

 _Anytime I'm always here for you, literally_

Ha, Ha

 _Yeah Yeah, you promised me bacon_

Ok

I came out of my mental counselling session as though someone had just thrown cold water on me, I winced at the sudden burst of light, once my eyes we're used to the light, I sat up, threw the blankets off me I grabbed my water bottle and downed half in one gulp. I jumped gracefully out of bed, a new spring in my step, and I arrived in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a packet of bacon. I cooked the whole packet, as soon as I smelt the sizzling treat, my mouth watered and I suddenly felt extremely hungry, this made the wait for the bacon to cook exceedingly longer. Eventually the food was cooked, I served it on a plate and went round to sit on the couch, I flicked the TV on, watching old re-runs of Friends. I say Carly's bag by the door, I knew she was home. She was either in her room or she could have gone out with a friend or someone. I didn't care all I cared about was the amazing taste on my taste buds. Laughing at the TV I reached for another piece of bacon, disappointed to find none left. Sighing I flicked the TV off, I ran back up to my room, feeling happily full. I threw on a pair of shoes. I grabbed my phone and wrote a quick text

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Hey, I made a BIG mistake; I need to talk to you URGENTLY. Can we meet on you fire escape. Please?**

I must have re-read this message 8 or 9 times before I went back to the texting box and added two more letters. I didn't hesitate, I just pressed send, and I don't regret it. I re-read my finalized message.

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Hey, I made a BIG mistake; I need to talk to you URGENTLY. Can we meet on your fire escape? Please? Xx**

I kept glancing at my phone nervously drumming my palms against my thighs. Suddenly my vibration caught me off guard making me jump. I looked at the message.

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Sure thing. Meet me there in 5 xx**

I replied instantly

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **KK xx**

He didn't question my 'Xx' luckily, and he returned it, which made my heart melt a little. WHAT I may have ice walls, I may have a 'tough' persona but I am a girl and YES I do have a heart, a heart with a hole in which can only be filled by Freddie's love. DAMN IT! I have gotta stop watching Carly's chick flicks. THAT'S IT tonight I'm gonna watch a horror movie...if I can be bothered.

I took a deep breath. I stood up and walked downstairs, out the front door, not surprised to find it locked. I took a hairpin from my hair and fiddled with the wire, until I heard a satisfying 'click'. 12 seconds, a new record. I smiled lightly to myself. I walked into Freddie's room, I walked to the window and saw him on the fire escape. Staring out over the city. I slipped onto the fire escape. I heard music, I recognised to be Running Away by AM, the song while we had our first kiss. Clearly on loop

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey" he replied turning to me. "You wanted to talk" he added

"We need to talk" I said

"I got that from your text" he said smiling. I laughed lightly.

"Why did we break up?" he said

"I made a mistake with that. I thought I was doing something that would be for the best but I was stupid, I was blind to my own brain" I said

"What?" he asked

"You're gonna think I'm insane but, I had a mental counselling session with myself. I explained to myself that as soon as I heard your conversation through the phone, I was subconsciously planning to break up with you, and I wasn't worried cos' in my mind you we're in the wrong but then I kissed Jesse and I was in the wrong and I knew that by 'natural instinct' I had to punish myself and breaking up with you was my punishment but although I knew in my head I'd only feel better if I was punished, I knew in my heart that it would be too painful to lose you, so I had to find a way to make it seem as though it was for the best. I did, I convinced myself you we're mad at me. But I knew you, and you wouldn't shout at me, so it would build up inside you, and cause you emotional pain. I only thought of emotional pain, because I have a lot of experience there and I know what it feels like. So I made up that you we're mad at me so it seemed as though it was for the best." I said stopping to breathe

"I wasn't mad at you" he said

"I know that...now... my mind explained to be that I was hurt when I realised what you did, but once I heard the whole story I forgave you, and it was the same the other way round...right?" I asked

"Yes" he said.

"Good, so I asked myself 'how id your reaction any different to his, and I don't know somewhere it just 'clicked' and the reason was, that I didn't forgive myself, and suddenly I did, so as soon as I thanked my brain with bacon, I text you and here we are" I said

"So...we cool" he asked

"Of course...So...are we back together?" I ask hopefully. He paused pretending to think then he smiled and nodded.

"Of course" he said. I walked up to him, our lips joined, and sparks flew through me. I laced my arms round his neck, as he laced his round my waist. We stood there kissing, slowly we we're swaying to the music. We must have been there for 10 minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

 **Review please x**


	17. iBack Together

**Chapter 17: iBack Together**

 **Sam's POV**

When we finally broke apart we looked in each other's eyes and smiled.

"So..." I said

"You do realise we have to tell Carly don't you" he said

"Yeah...I don't wanna talk to her just yet" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because, she'll ask questions and want detail" I said

"What's wrong with that?" he asked

"I spent the last week avoiding everyone, I've spent the last hour having a silent debate with myself it's" I pull my phone from my pocket and check the time. "7:30 and chances are everyone will be there" I said

"I know where you're coming from, but if everyone's there, and you know Carly will call everyone as soon as she knows about us we only have to tell the story once or twice" he said.

"You make a good point Benson" I said

"So...we gonna go?" he asked I sighed dramatically.

"Yeah we might as well" I gave in. He stepped forward and held out his hand. I took it and we walked to Carly's apartment. Rather unsurprisingly, no one was there and as if by second nature we walked up to the iCarly Studio and again, rather unsurprisingly, everyone was sat in the studio. We walked in hand in hand. Carly ran up and hugged us, in a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Carls...Can't...Breathe" I choked out, she instantly let go.

We sat down, joining the circle, looking at all the eager faces staring at us.

"What?" I asked innocently

"So...What happened?" Carly asked

"What makes you think something happened?" I ask

"You walked in here holding hands, smiling like there's no tomorrow and Drake and I saw you on the fire escape" Carly said

"Oh...then yeah, something happened" Freddie said

"GUYS just tell us the anticipation is KILLING US!" Spencer yelled, we all turned to him giving him a What-The-Hell look. She looked sheepishly the other way.

"Seriously Seddie, tell us what's going on" Jesse said

I sighed "What's going on is that I don't know whether I love or hate the name Seddie" I said

"I like it, it's Kinda cute" Freddie said

"GUYS!" everyone yelled.

"OK ok geez, what do you want to know?" Freddie asked

"YOU...WHAT...WHY...SO...HOW..." Daniel and Joe tried to get out. Drake asked

"What the whole 'fire escape' incident was and HOW you guys got from, not talking to anyone, locking yourselves in your room acting as though someone died, to making out in a matter of what 3 hours"

"Oh that..." we both said

"Yea THAT..." Drake said.

"Well...Ok...it started about three. I was tired so I fell asleep, as I spent about 20 hours a day sleeping. Or at least I tried to get to sleep. But HE was bugging me, not in person, in my mind. Anyway, I just, lay there, in my bed, staring at the ceiling, and drifted off into a day dream and in that day dream I saw my body sat in a chair with an identical version of me sat opposite, behind a desk. And I had this...mental counselling session. My mind, Vs... I don't actually know...Probably my conscience. And I managed to get my head round why I thought it would be better to break up with him. It must have been 2 hours since I started reasoning with myself but finally I convinced myself that I was just in denial thinking that it was for the best, and I blamed it on emotional pain, because I had a lot of experience and knew the pain of it, anyway, me I explained all this to Freddie and I told him that my natural instinct was to convince myself he was mad... anyway we got back together and just made out. We came back in and hee we are" I said

"Emotional pain?" Daniel asked me

"Nathan" I said not really paying attention

"Who's Nathan?" Drake asks

"Long story, past life, Don't worry just something that I got attached to" I said covering my tracks.

"Fine don't elaborate" Drake said

"I won't" I said

"Thank...You?" he asked

"You're welcome" I said. I pulled my phone out my back pocket.

"Right. The only thing I've eaten since last Friday has been a packet of Bacon. Mama's hungry. I'm gonna go out and get a pizza. You guys want some?" I asked

"Sure, pick us up 3 large pizza's. Pepperoni, Cheese and one Hawaiian please?" Carly said

"Sure you want fries?" I asked

"You know it" she said

"Cool..." I said walking towards the door.

"Laters!" I yelled as I slammed the door.

I walked to the pizza place (Pizza Parlour) I walked in. Wincing at the chirpy bell, as the door opened.

"Hey Jeff" I said to the cashier.

"Sup Sam, what can I get you...the usual?" he asked

"Yea but toss in, a large Hawaiian, Cheese and Pepperoni as well would ya?" I asked

"Sure" he said

"Be back in 20" I said walking out.

"KK" he yelled. In repl. I walked down towards BOTW (Bacons Of The World) I walked in again to that overly happy bell. I grabbed a basket, and walked round the shelves, picking out many packets of hams, bacons, and other various pork products. When I was satisfied with the contents of my basket I walked up to the tills. I watched the shop clerk sum up the amount due at such a painfully slow pace, I worked it out myself.

$52.64

"That will be $52 and 64 cents please" he said. I smiled smugly at my mental math skills. Mr. Howard would be proud. Well maybe not, he's vegetarian...Oh well. I pulled out my debit card and paid. Once all my meat sources we're in one bag, I walked to inside-out Burger. Ordering 9 large fries and 4 large hamburgers. I paid putting the food in my bacon bag, now rather full. I walked to the corner and stopped at a hot dog vender.

"Hey Steve" I greeted

"Sammy! The usual?" he asked

"Double it. Mama's hungry" I said

"Ok?" he said getting started on my 8 corn dogs. I pulled out my phone and checked the time then a text came in from Freddie.

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Hey babe, any chance you could go to Wal-Mart and pick Spencer up 10 pounds of butter. DON'T ASK! Love you xxx**

"So I hear some old friends of yours got out of Juvie" Steve said

"Yeah" I said not paying attention. When what he said hit me.

"WHAT! WHO?" I asked now paying attention.

"Some kids. Um. Reese Chase, Sylvia, Tina, Squidge..." he said

I laughed lightly going back to my phone. And texting Freddie. Keeping a light conversation with Steve...I learned something VERY interesting... I text Freddie quickly.

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Sure...and you know if you say 'Don't ask' I'm gonna ask so spill...and DUDE seriously what up with the 19 (!)? xx**

"Here you go Sam. $4.50" he said I handed him a 5 dollar bill.

"Keep the change" I said taking my snack and balancing them in the top of the bag. I walked to the nearest Wal-Mart. 6 blocks away.

I lifted my basket containing 10 pounds of butter and 6 packets of fat cakes. The cashier 'Jenny' gave me a wired look. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. She rolled her eyes and scanned the butter and I paid. I got a new bag. (Thankfully)

I walked out and walked through the short cut. I got halfway through this alley when I guy walked out in front of me. Unfazed I walked on.

"Give me your money" he said

"Get a job" I replied.

"Nah uh, I ask for money, me gets money" he said holding his hand out to stop me from walking. I roll my eyes, I grab his wrist twist it, effectively flipping behind me. he groaned in pain.

"You ask for MY money, you get a headache" i said walking off. I stop three steps later

"And getting a life wouldn't hurt either" I said

"Nice one Puckett" he said as I walked off

"Thanks Chris" I yell. YEP before you ask he is one of my Juvie friends' I managed to frame and get locked up. Long story I'll save it for another day. My pizzas are calling. I walk in the pizza place, wincing at the cheery bell.

"YO Jeff, my pizzas done yet?" I ask. He hands me a stack of 6 boxes. What. They ask for three, my usual is three. Balancing them on one arm and two bags in my hands I walk back home..Kinda...My version of walking home includes stopping quickly at Tubba Chicken.

 **Daniel's POV.**

Sam left half an hour ago. During that time. Freddie and Carly got talking about iCarly, Jesse, Joe, Drake, Spencer and I got talking about the band.

Suddenly a loud 'DING' brought us out of our conversations. We looked towards the elevator when Sam walked in

"Sup' Party people" she said

"How much food did you get?" I asked

"What I got your pizzas" she said. She put down a large tub of chicken, 6 pizza boxes. A Wal-Mart bag (that may not count as butter as that was for Spencer) and a large bag full of bacon.

"Ok. One Pepperoni, one, Cheese and one, Hawaiian, and 8 large fries" she said displaying our food.

 **Carly's POV**

Poor guys (Drake, Joe, Jesse, Daniel) they didn't know the amount of food a Sam can consume. Unsurprisingly, she ate it all. Between us 7 we couldn't eat 7 large fries and 3 pizzas. Yet Sam managed to eat, a 28 piece chicken bucket, 4 hamburgers, 2 large fries, 3 pizzas (All mysteriously larger than ours) 6 packets of bacon, 2 full sized hams, 9 packets of ham and 6 packets of fat cakes. And one extra large fat shake.

"HOW do you eat so much?" Joe asked Sam

"It's a gift" she muttered gnawing on her final fat cake. They all gave her a funny look she smirked and continued eating, I rolled my eyes. Classic Sam!

 **Reviews make me smile**


	18. iGet A Job

**Chapter 18: iGet a Job**

 **Sam's POV**

I was sat in the iCarly studio with Jesse. I heard my stomach rumble. And I had a sudden craving for ham.

"Jesse I want ham. Give me money" I demand holding out my hand.

"Really Sam? Jesse asked

"What?" I ask

"It's the 9th time you've asked him for money this week, you've asked Carly 11 times, you've asked me Drake Joe and Daniel at least 5 times, and you've asked Spencer about 11 times. ALL THIS WEEK! AND IT'S ONLY TUESDAY!" Jesse said

"You're point is" I said

"Where's all your money?" he asked

"I'm my bank and I can't be bothered to go get it out" I said

"Then...get a job" he said

"NOOOOOO I had a job once, BIGGEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE! I am a shit employee!" I said

"Then...become self employed. You play sing right, you play instruments, you're good at art... offer private lessons, with someone of your skill, assuming you kept all your pageant trophies, PLUS the fact that your famous, you could charge $50 for an hour long lesson" he said

"Would that work?" I ask WAIT am I actually contemplating this? Am I actually contemplating willingly accepting work? YES! YES I am! The whole $50 won me over

"Ok. I haven't sung in lie 8 years so that's out the picture, but... Yea, I can do piano lessons, I guess. Can you get some people interested?" I ask he pulled out his phone.

"How many do you want?" he asked

"What?" I asked

"Well...since word got out that Brothers in Sin is back in Seattle, together, loads of people have been mailing us, emailing us, seeing us, about private lessons, and I know some people who would be pumped to have Sam Puckett, teaching them." He said

"Ok then" I said

"Awesome. Can you do three lessons after school every evening, then you can do 5 or 6 every Saturday and 5 or 6 every Sunday" he said

"Listen Jesse, you write me down, a pupil name, the time the day and going by your logic answer this, how much would I earn a week?" I asked

"Every weekday $150. All weekdays $750. Every weekend day between $750 and $800." He calculated mainly talking to himself

"Ok...you play your cards right, let me be your...organizer you can get between, $1,500 and $1,600 a week" he said

"OH MY GOD Dude are you kidding me?" I ask OH MY GOD! I would LOVE that much money.

"Nope I'm serious, it's Tuesday. Can you start tomorrow?" he ask

"Sure" I say

"Awesome, I'll go hook you up" he said I lent in and hugged him tight

"THANK YOU!" I said. I let him go

"Welcome" he said walking off towards the elevator. When the door opened he walked in, walking into Freddie who was walking out.

"Sorry man" he said

"Don't worry" Freddie replied high-fiving him. Jesse disappeared with the elevator.

"What's got you so excited" he asked me leaning down and pecking my lips

"Hello to you too" I said

"Hi" he said rolling his eyes. "Seriously, why are you so happy?" he said

"Can't a girl be happy?" I asked

"Yes, but not you, I know you better than that, what's got ya so excited?" he asked handing me a water bottle.

"Thanks" I said unscrewing the cap and taking a few long gulps.

"Ok what's up? You're smiling, NON STOP, you said thanks, should I be worried?" he asked

"Jesse's hooked me up with a job giving private piano lessons, he said he'd be my organizer and he says if I play my cards right I can earn about $1,500 a week" I said

"Awesome, so...you won't be taking my money anymore?" he asked

"Nope, I'm still gonna take your money, I'm just gonna have more of my own" I said

"Yea I guessed" he said kissing me quickly

"Love you" I said

"Love you too" I said.

"So..." he said raising an eyebrow at me

"So...what?" I asked

"We have a few hours to kill before Carly gets back from shopping and before our weekly, Tuesday night movie and popcorn fest" he said

"Great, you can help me set up for my lessons I have tomorrow" I said.

He gave me a what? Look. I smiled innocently, then grabbed his arm and pulled his arm into the iCarly backstage room. It was actually a big room, with a grand piano inside, one of the props from one of our first iCarly webisodes. We tidied up the room. Don't ask why I was going to this much trouble, I think the idea of money got to my head. After half an hour, the room looked like how you would imagine a private music room to look like. We admired our work and walked downstairs to find Spencer n the kitchen moulding a sculpture of a dog, from butter. Guess that explains why he wanted so much I mean 10 pounds is a lot (~4536.0 grams).

"Whatcha doing?" I ask

"Making a dog from butter" he said

"Oh...Kay?" Freddie asked

"Why?" I ask but Freddie hisses to me "DON'T ASK" luckily Spencer doesn't notice. We sit on the couch and start watching random programs until Carly came in. Jesse, Daniel and Joe followed minutes later.

"We all here?" Carly asked

"No Drake's missing" Freddie said

"I'll go get him, you guys go set up the movie" I said getting up and walking towards the door stopping a few feet away "Oh and CARLY!" I yell

"What?" she asks turning round on the stairs

"We are NOT watching the notebook, titanic, letters to Juliet, the first kiss, or any other of you chick flicks" I said

"Ohhhhh!" she said pouting

"Please..." she said

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked

"LOL Laughing Out Loud" she said

"Does it have anything to do with relationships, breakups and/or falling in love" I ask

"...No?" she said

"Carly?" I ask in a threatening voice

"Please...for me" she said batting her eyelashes giving me her best pout

"Stop that, I'm not Freddie, and frankly it's Kinda creepy, as the guys what they wanna watch, but mama's in the mood for something scary" I said

"Fine" she said sighing taking everyone upstairs. I walked over to the Bensons apartment, the door was locked. I knelt down taking a pin from my hair unlocking the door. I walked in walked into Drakes room. He was laying on his bed, listening to his music.

"HEH HUM" I cleared my throat loudly he jumped half a mile

"How did you get in here?" he asked

"Picked the look, you're missing movie night" I said

"OK OK I'm coming" he said running out. I caught the glimpse of a CD. As soon as he was out of sight I crept over found the CD had an identical twin, identical to the one Freddie gave me, which I promptly deleted. I slipped them in my pocket. I walked out, happy to Find Drake gone. I crept down and re-locked the door. I walked into Carly's

"What took you so long?" Drake asked me

"I had to lock your done so you're crazy mom wouldn't freak out." I said calmly. THANK YOU GOD for my ability to lie.

"Oh" he said

"So...what did you decide?" I ask

"We chose Underworld" Joe said

"Fine by me" I said sitting on a bean bag between Carly and Freddie, well cuddled up to Freddie.

We watched the movie. It finished about 10 half past. We decided to call it a night. After saying goodbye to everyone, they left.

I walked to my room after saying goodnight to Carly and Spencer. As soon as I was in my room I grabbed my phone and called Freddie. He picked up after 2 rings

"Hey" he said

"Heeeyyyy" I said

"What have you done?" he asked

"Saved your ass" I said

"How?" he asked

"You know Drake had those two copies of that DVD CD thing?" I said

"Yeah" he said even through the phone I knew his eyes we're betting brighter and more enthusiastic.

"Well, I can unlock and lock a door in under 20 seconds it took me 3 minutes to get back, I got them, we're safe and I plan to destroy them later, I'll sneak out" I said

"How DO you destroy them?" he asked

"I smash them up into millions of pieces, and burn the remains, split the ashes over 4 dumpsters a few blocks away" I said

"Clever" he said

"FREDWARD BENSON. WHO ARE YOU ON THE PHONE TO? IT'S 10:32PM. TURN YOUR LIGHT OFF AND GO TO SLEEP" I heard Mrs. Benson's screech

"Well I think I have to go?" he said I held back a laugh

"Ya think?" I asked

"Yeah...anyway...I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again...love you" he said

"See you tomorrow, you're welcome and I love you too" I said

"FREDWARD BENSON!" Mrs Benson yelled

"GIVE ME A MINUTE" He yelled back

"Night." He said

"Night" I said.

I walked out of the Bushwell. I walked round a few alleys, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. I arrived in the alley. I threw the DVD's in an old trash can I grabbed a bat and smashed them up. I threw a match in there with a small amount of gasoline. Watching the flames and knowing we we're in the clear was sort of relieving. I watched the flames dance in the can for about an hour. I got some water and put out the flames, three dumpsters we're lined up. Once the can was cool enough to hold I topped the ashes between the three dumpsters. Happy with my work, I walked back to the Bushwell while constantly checking over my shoulder, certain someone, was following me, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I could feel their eyes on the back of my head, WORST FEELING EVER! Anyway, turning my head up against the cool wind, is hover my hands in my pockets, feeling for my phone and feeling slightly relaxed when I grasped it on my hand, I walked back into the plaza, up to the apartment and into my room. I showered. When I got out, I towelled myself down and put on my PJ's. Then I dried my hair and text Freddie

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **All done. Love ya. Xx**

I bushed my hair, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I came back in my phone lit up.

 _ **2 Missed Calls from Jesse**_

 _ **One Text Message from Freddie**_

Suddenly my phone lit up again, another incoming call from Jesse. I clicked answer.

"Hey" I asked

"Hi Sam, I have you three lessons tomorrow, 4-5 5-6 and 6-7. Each willing to pay you $50. I'll text you their names, grade and the time k?" he said

"Sounds good. Thanks again Jesse" I said

"Don't worry, anything for a friend, and besides, you're taking a LOT of pressure from me" he said

"Yep I'm pretty awesome" I said

"Great. See you tomorrow Sam, don't forget Howards giving us a math test" he said

"Yeah I know" I said

"You revised?" he asked I laughed

"You serious?" I asked

"You haven't?" he asked

"You and Carls are a GREAT pair, you're so similar" I said

"And you and Freddie are a great pair, your polar opposites." He said

"HOW do you revise for a math test? You can't predict the questions, or the numbers, just ue your calculator and hope for the best" I said

"It's a non calculator paper" he said

"CRAP!" I yelled then realising I yelled I listened for footsteps, THANK GOD Carly and Spencer are heavy sleepers.

"Eh...I'll fluke it" I said

"You'll regret saying that when you get a D" he said

"You kidding I'll be proud of a D, I'm aiming for an E or F" I said

"We are so different" he said

"Yeah we are, but hey, most people are, you are, Carly is Freddie is, not many people get me, only my old juvie friends but HEY, their my JUVIE friends" I said

"Says a lot doesn't it?" he said

"What?" I ask menacingly. Did he just call me dumb? I am SO giving him a wedge tomorrow, best friend's boyfriend or not.

"I meant...night" he said and he hung up on me.

Shrugging I put my phone on charge. I checked the message from Freddie.

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Freddie**

 **Thanks. Love you too night xx**

I turned off the lights and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 _ **Next day at school**_

 **Freddie's POV**

OK it was second period break. We have a Math test next. I haven't seen Sam, Carly claims she was in homeroom, but I didn't see her, I bet she'd ditched because of the test. Suddenly I heard a familiar laugh. I walked to my locker to see Sam standing there with Carly.

"Hey, you're in" I said

"You thought I wasn't" she said faking a hurt expression

"Nah, I just missed you" I said. I lent in and kissed her softly. Then the bell went. Me Carly and Sam simaltaniouly sighed. We walked up the stairs and down the corridor to Mr. Howards Math class. As soon as we walked inside we took one look at the test booklets on our desks, we wished each other good luck. We we're forced to put out phones in a box and our bags in a corner. We took a seat at our desks.

"OK you brats, I don't wanna teach you, you don't want me to teach you, so do the test, I will be sat here, and anyone who goes talks, cheats or even looks at someone else, will have triple detention with me, afterschool" he said aiming directly at Sam.

"Why you looking at me?" she said

"That's triple detention Missy" he said

"You never said go" she smirked.

"DAMN your sassiness. OK FINE PUCKETT, you win this round. GO. Start your tests and NO TALKING" He said. Sam smiled smugly as she opened her book. I took a reassuring breath and opened my booklet.

Sam's POV

Sam Puckett 123 Mr. Howard -123. His fault. Since he insulted PrincipalFranklin lie on iCarly, he's been on thin ice, he can't keep me behind if he tried because technically I did nothing wrong. And we let Ted go on iCarly multiple times, so we're in his good books, plus, he owes me a few favours which will be good to keep in the stakes.

I opened my book, smiling smugly at my detention-avoiding skills.

I looked at the first question;

 **Solve 5x-2 = x+16**

 _Ok. Sort x's to one side. 6x-2=16._

 _Sort out the -2 6x=18. X=3. SIMPLE_

 _Mandy has an income of $12,500. A week. She gets a pay increase by 51%. What is her new monthly total for March._

 _Ok so 12,500= 100% + 51%= 151%. OK. So thats, 1.51x 12500 = um... OK I need a calculator, wait decimal points that can become...151x...125. ok multiplication grid. 100x100= 10000, 100x20= 2000, 100x 5 is 500. 100x50 is 5,000 20x50 is 1000 5x50 is 250, then 1x 100 is 100, 1x 20 is 20 and 1x5 is 5. Add them all up...is...um carry the one... So 18, that's what she NOW get's every 7 days. WOW I can't stop thinking of Mandy Valdez, that creepy girl who wears that duck mask. Anyway... THINK! Ok. I have 18,875, x that by 4 to give me the total of every 28 days. So that's...75,500...that's 28 days. Match...30days has September, April June and November...31 days in March. So 18,875 divided by 7 is one day so 18,875 divided by 7 is. WOW that's a lot of numbers. 2696.42857142857. ok lets round that to 2,696. Ok. So 2,696x 2 is 4 thousand 5 thousand two hundred, three hundred and eighty...ninety two. 5,392 right? Ok. So 75,500 plus 5,392 is eighty thousand... total of $80,892 in March...DAMN thats a lot. I'd like to earn that._

 _I'm back baby_

I was suddenly relieved as my mind councillor returned.

Anyway I won't bother you with my math problems anymore. I'll just skip to the end of school.

 ** _End of school_**

 **Sam's POV**

We walked in the apartment, Jesse, Carly, Daniel, Joe, Drake, Freddie and Me.

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled.

"What wow you guys are early it's only 12:45, did you guys ditch?" he yelled running out.

"What? No, the fire alarms went off so we we're dismissed at lunch" Carly said

"Sam!" Spencer said

"What, you'd think I'd give up eating to pull a fire alarm, besides, they have cameras on them none, if you wanted to pull them you'd have to either hack in to school security and set them off or sneak into PrincipalFranklins office and find the button under the desk..." I said they stared at me.

"I know my stuff and TAHT would require effort!" I said

"Ok then? Spencer we have a problem" Carly said

"Would ya let it go already?" I asked

"NO!" Carly said

"Please" I said pouting, she looked as though she was about to give in.

"What happened?" Spencer asked DAMN HIM!

"Sam won't tell us what she got on her math test and as your her legal guardian, make her tell us.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you got" I reason.

"I got a B 72%" Carly said

"God job kid" Spencer said.

"I got a B, 73%" Freddie said Spencer nodded in approval.

"B 71%" Daniel said

"C 61%" Jesse said

"D 21%" Drake said

"B 72%" Joe said

"Well...I didn't get your scores" is said

"SAM!" Spencer said in a disapproving voice

"Geez relax Spence don't get all parental on me" I said

"I am your legal guardian Sam, you get under 30% you get grounded" he said

"WHAT!" I yelled

"I'll ground you for not telling me" he threatened. I dug in my bag I pulled it out. Hiding my score I handed it to Spencer, depressed.

"YOU GOT THAT!" he yelled he ran up to me and hugged me

"What did she get?" Carly asked

"Mama got an A+ Baby, 100%" I said taking my sheet off Spencer and waving it around doing a weird victory dance.

"WHAT!" Carly, Freddie, Drake, Daniel, Jesse and Joe yelled simultaneously

"How...why...when?" Carly asked

"When you break up with your boyfriend, you lock yourself in your room, your depressed and you have to distract yourself, it's school work... But seriously a week of nothing. Sleeping can only work for so long" I say

"I made you get that?" Freddie asked

"Yep but DON'T YOU DARE break up with me before every test!" I said

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said

"Nope it's more like a nightmare" I said

"Ha ha" he said in monotone.

"You guys are so weird" Joe said

"Thank you" I say bowing

"So...shall we go rehearse for iCarly tomorrow?" Drake asked

"WE will, you Jesse, Daniel and Joe can sit in the back as usual" I said

"FINE!" he said.

We all walked to the iCarly studio.

"I still can't believe you got an A and I got a B" Carly said

"Yeah well...it's a one off, don't worry before long it will go back to me getting all D's and you getting the A's" I said

"Awwwww...Thanks" she muttered

"Welcome" I said

"Ok imagine...10 seconds to we're live" Freddie said picking up the camera.

"Let's shake it baby" I said to Carly, while catching my blue remote Freddie threw at me. She danced around a little getting into position

"OK in 5...4...3...2..." he said signalling us on 1.

"I'm Cheese" Carly yelled

"And I'm a burrito" I said

"Wait...that's wrong" Carly said faking confusion

"What's my name again?" I asked going on with ehr confusion

"I don't know" Carly said

"Anyway this is..." I said

"iCARLY" We both yelled.

"And on tonight's show, we're going to have a special guest." I said

"No not Baggles...wait...it is Baggles" Carly said

"He's a big sack of yoghurt with a face" Carly and I sang, jingle-like. Baggles was pushed in, on a swirly chair by Freddie.

"So Baggles" I asked sitting on the hood of the car, next to Carly.

"How are you?" I asked

"Not that talkative eh?" I asked

"Hey Carly?" I asked

"What Sam?" Carly asked giving the camera an overly happy smile.

"I think Baggles has something stuck in his throat" I said

"Well Baggles, in that case. Just try to breathe through your nose" Cary said, pinching the back of him, making yoghurt squirt from his nose. We all laughed.

"Ok Carls quick input idea, how about, we move us further down into the studio, we pull down the Green-screen, Freddifer puts some wired backdrop on that has nothing to do with the skit, and because the back-drop's down, the guys can set up the scene behind us, then we walk off leaving some clips playing on the backdrop, while we change into out outfits" I said

"Not a bad idea Sam, you guys ok with it?" Carly asked

A loud chorus of 'Yeah' came out

"Cool, so Freddie, what backdrops can we get?" I asked

"We could have virtually any you want" he said

"Cool...we'll decide later...anyway moving on" Carly said walking over to the wake bar counter the other side of the room.

"Ok now for a regular sketch called, the cowboy and the idiot farm girl who thought the cowboys moustache was a squirrel" Freddie said. I put on the fake moustache and Carly put on her straw hat.

"Heeeyyyyyy" she said in her 'farm girl' voice so sickly sweet it was irritating. I put on my 'deep' voice.

"What?" I grunted

"I like your squirrel" she said trying to stroke it.

"Listen girl, I've met you before, this here" I said pointing to my fake moustache. "Is no more than a humble moustache, no squirrel" I said

"So it's not a squirrel?" she asked

"No" I said taking a swig of my root beer.

"So...What's the horsepower of your sports car?" she said pointing once again to my moustache.

"Listen to me, this here is a moustache, a moustache and only a moustache, not a squirrel, not a sports car, a moustach got it?" I asked

"Yes" she said humming to herself

"Why are you still 'ere" I asked

"I wanna stroke your mouse" she said I slapped my palm against my head.

"And this concludes the never-ending saga of the cowboy and the idiot farm girl who thought the cowboys moustache was a squirrel, This saga continues with the new title The cowboy and the idiot farm girl who thought the cowboys moustache was a mouse" Freddie said while me and Carly got out of our outfits.

"Now...We're doing another segment of" Carly said "Is Gibby wearing a hat or criticising a hamster?" We said together I pressed the 'applause' button on my remote.

"We'll need a member of the audience" I said

"Jesse" Carly said instantly.

"Ok, welcoming Carly's boyfriend Jesse" I said pressing the applause button again.

"Ok, take a stand at the podium" Carly said walking him over.

"Ok 60 seconds on the clock" I said pressing the top button,

"And...Go" We both yelled. Nothing.

"Where's Gibby?" Carly said

"I don't know...Drake...Go take his place" I said

He ran off. I think he's scared of me...I wonder why. He came out a few seconds wearing a hat.

"Hat" Jesse yelled, we looked at the blank card in our hands

"CORRECT" Carly yelled

"OK now?" I asked as Drake came out holding a hamster yelling at it for only spinning on a wheel all day.

"Criticising a hamster" Jesse asked

I looked at my blank card

"CORRECT!" I yelled

"Ok now it gets harder" I said Drake came back out wearing a crown.

"Um...Um..." Jesse said faking difficulty.

"8 seconds" I urged.

"Um..." he said me and Carly started counting back from 5.

"Hat?" he asked uncertainly, as we said two. We checked out cards and in unison yelled 'CORRECT!' sending Drake and Jesse off

"Ok...so...that's all we have time for...thanks for watching" we said as Freddie 'shut the camera off'

"Good rehearsal guys" Freddie said. As after every rehearsal, Carly Freddie and I hugged.

"Right it's 10 to Three, Janine will be here soon. Hey, Jesse, she's not some crazed-fan is she?" I asked

"Nah she's cool, old friend of mine actually" he said

"Good" I said

"What?" Carly asked

"Jesse got fed up of me asking for cash, so he's hooked me up to teach piano lesson" I explained

"Oh...Good...Luck?" she asked

"Thanks" I said

"SAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM" Spencer called from Downstairs

"WHAAAAATTTTTTT" I yelled back

"A SMALL CHILD IS HERE ASKING FOR YOU" He yelled

"DOWN IN A FEW" I yelled back.

"KK" he yelled.

"Well that's my cue" I said walking out kissing Freddie quickly on my way out. I walked downstairs and I arrived in the lounge to find a small girl.

"Janine?" I asked she nodded.

"Cool. You want Water...Wahoo punch?" I asked walking to the fridge

"No thank you" she said timidly.

"K" I said. I grabbed a bottle of water. I walked back in and lead her up to the iCarly studio. They we're all there watching TV, sitting on the bean bags.

"You guys planning to stay here?" I asked

"Yep" they said I shrugged

"K see you later" I said walking in the room.

"Ok. First what grade are you?" I asked

"I'm learning grade 2 now" she said

"Great. So do you have any books?" I asked she pulled one from her bag.

"Started learning any yet?" I asked she pointed to one.

"Show me what you get so far" I said. She played the song, pretty good, a few mistakes, but hands separately. We worked through them and the time flew by. Before long the alarm I set on my phone went off.

"Aww that's our time up, I'll see you soon" I said she nodded, she gave me my money and I walked her out.

I walked back into the studio, to see Freddie Drake and Carly gone.

"Where's the other's gone?" I asked

"Left a few minutes ago for smoothies" Joe said. It was just him, Daniel and Jesse left.

"Kk. Jesse, Vic hasn't arrived yet, can you send her in?" I asked he agreed. I walked in. I sat down at the piano, and ran my fingers tenderly over the keys, I missed playing. I hadn't played in Age.

I gently pressed the keys I remembered. I smiled at myself, I started playing the song, flawlessly including dynamics and the pedals. Subconsciously I started singing. DAMN I hated how much I loved this song. I called it 'Run'.

 _I'll sing it one last time for you_

 _Then we really have to go_

 _You've been the only thing that's right_

 _In all I've done_

 _And I can barely look at you_

 _But every single time I do_

 _I know we'll make it anywhere_

 _Away from here_

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

 _Louder louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak I understand_

 _Why you can't raise your voice to say_

 _To think I might not see those eyes_

 _Makes it so hard not to cry_

 _And as we say our long goodbye_

 _I nearly do_

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

 _Louder louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak I understand_

 _Why you can't raise your voice to say_

 _Light up, light up_

 _As if you have a choice_

 _Even if you cannot hear my voice_

 _I'll be right beside you dear_

 _Louder louder_

 _And we'll run for our lives_

 _I can hardly speak I understand_

 _Why you can't raise your voice to say_

 **Jesse's POV**

Sam was having her lesson, you could constantly heard two sets of laughter, I think their getting on well. Carly Drake and Freddie left for Smoothies. Sam came out, show3ed Janine downstairs and walked back up. She asked where the others we're we told her they we're at the Groovy Smoothie, she seemed cool with it. She asked me to send Vic up as she wasn't here. I agreed and Sam walked back in her room. Me Daniel and Joe we're watching some crazy programme about a dancing female Cow, called Girly cow, for obvious reason, we heard a few keys being pressed in a melodic way, it sounded like the instrumental for a song. Then she started singing. Her voice was...indescribable. Soft sweet but filled with passion. I glanced at Daniel and Joe who, like me had their mouths slightly gaped, looking at the door, we walked over and slipped inside, luckily Sam didn't notice us.

Her voice was angelic.

"WOW!" Daniel, Joe and I breathed in unison, she jumped.

"You guys...almost gave me a heart attack" she said placing a hand to her heart.

"You're voice is...incredible...you wrote that song?" I asked

"Yeah I wrote it...and my voice isn't good...Its crap" I haven't sung in like three years" she said

"You're so modest" I said

"Eh" she said

"Anyway, you'll never believe it but I hate my voice, please don't mention this to ANYONE" she said

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with us" I said

"Thanks guys" she said. Then Spencer yells saying another small girl is here.

 **2 hours later**

 **Sam's POV**

The lessons went good, I got on with all of them and I have $150 in my pocket. I don't really care that Daniel Joe and Jesse heard me sing, I'm not THAT ashamed of it, I just don't want Freddie or Carly to know, I know what they'll do if they did know it will be in blogs, or on iCarly and no...I don't hate my voice but I wouldn't like the world pestering me. I would grow to hate my voice.

I closed the piano and walked into the studio, again everyone was sitting there with popcorn watching some movie. I sat next to...well...more like pressed against Freddie as we we're sharing a bean bag.

As soon as the movie was over. We decided to go for a 'midnight' walk at half past eight. Although it was getting darker at nights. It was now dusk. We said goodbye to Spencer and we walked out, I grabbed my leather jacket from the coat stand by the door. We walked down into the back alleys. We walked about 10 minutes, me leading the gang, as I knew the back roads they didn't. Then that homeless guy I ran into last night appeared.

"Give me your money" he said

"Get a new catchphrase" I said. Carly Freddie Drake and the gang stood back in fear as he put out his arm stopping us.

"Really Steve, you never learn do you?" I ask

"You just caught me off guard" he said

"You ready?" I asked

"Let's dance" he said I rolled my eyes, I flipped him from his arm, once he was on his back I pressed one of my heels into his chest.

"You we're saying" I said

"You win Puckett" he said

"Mama never loses" I said getting off him and offering an arm up. He accepts

"Who's the gang?" he asks

"Friends" I say

"Let ya go then" he said

"Like you would have a choice" I scoffed we walked further down the alley, the gang staying close together behind me.

"Sam...Are you sure you know where we are?" Joe asked

"SHHHH" I muttered. I listened and my suspicions we're confirmed.

"Stay calm and DON'T EMBARRASS ME!" I hissed at the gang.

"PUCKETT!" Came a voice I recognised as Dana's

"BUCKOUSKI" I Yelled back, we fist bumped

"OH MY GOD! Chase? Tina? Jan? Squidge" I said hi fiving them all.

"Reese" I said through my teeth

"Samantha" He hissed back. I slapped him across the face.

"NO ONE Calls me that" I said

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked

"Wanna fight me?" I asked

"Sure" he said I pulled out my butter sock. He backed away instantly.

"You know what...I'm not feeling too good...maybe I'll just..." he ran away.

"BABY" I yelled after him

"Anyway...how are you?" Dana asked

"I'm good, you?" I asked

"Over the moon, glad I'm out of that hell hole" she said

"Me too...i wouldn't go back for a million dollars" I said

"Except I may for a million pounds of that prison pot pie, all that creamy fat" I said

"Sam old Sammy" she said laughing

"Eh...Kinda" I said

"Anyway...we're just gonna have a smash party Saturday night for getting out of Juvie...you be there?" she asked

"Eh...we'll see" I said

"What's a smash party?" Daniel asked

"He for real?" Dana asked

"Sadly yes" I said

She laughed

"A smash party is where you break into an abandoned house and literally tear it apart" I explain

"And that's legal?" Joe asked

Dana her gang and I burst out laughing

"Oh Joe, Joe, Joe, it's never legal, we just clear off by the time the cops arrive" I said

"So you coming?" she asked

"Text me the address" I said

"THERE'S THE GIRL I KNOW!" Dana said.

"Anyway I gotta go." I said

"Shame...we'll catch up soon Kay?" she said

"Sure" I said

"Laters guys" I said giving them the peace sign as I walked on down the alley. My gang followed me.

"Sam...Who we're they?" Drake asked

"Their my old gang, my juvie friends, the ones I framed, got arrest, saved their lives...long story for another day...basically we're pretty close...I betrayed them...they love me... ya know" I said

"There's a lot we don't know about you isn't there" Freddie said

"Yep" I muttered turning left.

"So...are you going to that party?" he asked

"Nah...I just wanna hang out with you guys instead" I said

"That's sweet" Daniel said

"Yeah don't say that" I said as we arrived back at the Bushwell. We walked into the elevator and said goodbye as they got off at their stops. I said goodnight to Freddie before walking into Carly's apartment.

 **Review please**


	19. iCan't See Sam

**Chapter 19: iCan't see Sam**

 **Carly's POV**

Well I'm jealous, Sam's got about $500 already and that includes her daily ham, being spent. Anyway, I admit, I have more money now I'm not constantly 'loaning' some to Sam, but she has more. DAMN her...Damn her and her awesome talents.

I was in the iCarly studio with Sam and Freddie as we just finished iCarly.

"Hey guys I have an idea" I said

"What's up" Freddie said looking up from his tech cart.

"Yeah, what up Shay?" Sam asks

"That was our 500th iCarly episode, we should go out and celebrate." I said

"What like, Jesse and You, Sam and me double date?" Freddie said

"Well yeah but...Spencer's been a big help in the making of iCarly, and since Drake, Jesse Joe and Daniel came, they've been helpful helping us make up skits, scene changes, they've also starred in some of our clips and Gibby and Guppy have as well...I'm thinking, tomorrow as Sam has no lessons tomorrow and it's Friday night, the lot of us go out, I don't know, you can bring dates, we go to a movie, then we go to Groovy Smoothie, celebrate a bit, then come back here and mess around in the iCarly studio for a bit." I said

"Sounds good" Freddie said

"I'm in" Sam said.

"Cool, I'll send a mass text now" I said taking out my phone.

 **To: Sam, Freddie, Drake, Spencer, Gibby, Guppy, Jesse 3, Daniel, Joe.**

 **From: Carly**

 **Hey Guys, just been talking to Seddie, we just filmed out 500th iCarly webisode, so tomorrow night, we're gonna have a get-together party Kinda thing. Bring Dates! Meet at my apartment about 6. We go to Cheesecake warehouse, after we go catch a movie, then Groovy Smoothie for celebrating with the sipping of smoothies, we then could come back to my place and mess around in the iCarly studio...OH we could have a mass sleepover! Everyone in? Text me back? X**

"Carls, did you have to refer to us as 'Seddie'" Sam asked

"Yes...Yes I did" I said as my phone vibrated multiple times.

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Drake**

 **Sounds cool...I'm in.**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Jesse 3**

 **Awesome idea babe. See you then xx**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Spencer**

 **Cool. I'm in kiddo x**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Daniel**

 **Great, see you then**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Joe**

 **I'm free tomorrow**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Gibby**

 **Cool I'm in and so is Tasha ;)**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Guppy**

 **YAY!**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Freddie,**

 **I don't recall discussing a sleepover...but I'm still in.**

 **To: Carly**

 **From: Sam**

 **I'm only going cos' Freddie is...and your my best friend...There had BETTER be Fried Chicken though.**

"Everyone's in" I said.

 **6:09pm. The next day**

 **Carly's POV**

I was running late...Oh well...Stupid curlers wouldn't warm up.

I walked downstairs to find it packed. Spencer was in a button-up shirt with jeans his arm round the waist of a girl I recognised to be Sasha Striker. Sam and Freddie we're softly talking by the door, Freddie also in a button-up shirt...actually ALL the guys we're in button-up shirts of various colours, Sam was wearing dark skinny jeans and a long top as well as her black leather jacket, her hair its usual somewhat flawless curls. Drake's date was about his age, long straight back hair dressed in a long flowery skirt and a white T-Shirt with a pink cardigan, Daniel's date looked like some supermodel, she was wearing a rather promiscuous blood red dress, Low V-cut at the front, and ending mid thigh but had a cut up on one side leading to the bottom of her hip, she was also wearing blood red and black stiletto heels, she had her hair half tied up in a glamorous bun, and long earrings, her make-up was obvious but sophisticated. Joe's date was his fiancé who I had met many times, she was nice she had dyed red hair, but a dark red, she was wearing a denim mini-skirt and a tank top, with a denim jacket.

In the kitchen was Gibby and Tasha, Tasha wearing a long top and denim shorts, Guppy was with some small girl his age, with her hair in a pony tail and she was wearing a long white dress with white sandals and a black jacket with silver jewels on. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a long top and my brown leather jacket. I walked up to Jesse and kissed him softly.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said back

"We ready to go?" I yelled

"YEAH!" they all replied

"THEN LET'S GO! TO THE CHEESECAKE WAREHOUSE!" I yelled.

We arrived there in 4 cabs once we arrived I got our already booked table. We sat down and ordered. After 10 minutes of small chatter between people, getting to know everyone, the plates came out. HUGE slices of cheesecake, each slice the size of a whole normal sized cheesecake. We ate, we much as we could, we had been eating half an hour and we barely made a dent, except Sam, who finished hers in 11 minutes and was now picking at Freddie's who was willingly letting her. When she finished Freddie's I passed mine to her, in the end, Daniel and Joe finished all of their own, Sam had her own and half of everyone else's. I don't know HOW that girl can eat so much and not become fat! After we paid the check, we walked the 2 block walk to the movies, we walked past an alley, I saw Sam stiffen.

"Just ignore them OK?" she told us all, we shrugged and did as she said, they all started calling her as we walked past, she held up her middle finger and yelled a few words to them that could never be repeated, or written down as they would burn holes in the paper and send the words to the fiery pits of hell. (You can probably guess though).

We arrived at the movies, all relatively quiet after the alley, no one asked Sam why, but because of her language, and attitude, I don't think anyone had the guts.

We walked I the movies and agreed to watch the Hangover! BEST FILM EVER! We laughed so much. When the movie was over we walked to the Groovy Smoothie, on our way home, we walked inside, it was almost empty, as it was going on quarter to 10, only an old couple in the corner. We placed some of the tables together to make one big enough.

"WOW" T-Bo yelled as he walked back in, grabbing a pen and paper he started taking our orders.

7 minutes later we got our drinks. After sipping, we started talking about iCarly skits. I was in deep conversation with Drake, Sasha, Joe, Stephanie (Daniel's Date) Natalie (Joe's fiancée) and Gloria (Guppy's date) Sam Freddie Spencer Gibby, Guppy, Jessica (Drake's Date) Spencer and Jesse we all in a different conversation.

"OI PUCKETT" Came an angry voice behind us; we all jumped, and turned round to see. But Sam didn't jump; she calmly stood up and walked over to the three angry guys. She stopped about two steps in front of them, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What" she spat at them. Then the door opened, and the people who walked in, I recognised from our midnight walk, 'Sam's old Juvie Friends'

"What up? Why'd ya blow us off earlier?" One asked

"I didn't wanna talk to you" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, I have to give her credit, by now I'd be crying if I was in her position but she was still standing string.

"Awww...was Puckett too happy, clinging to her boyfriend?" he said, I glanced at Freddie who had his jaw clenched. His eyes sending daggers at this dude.

"Guess you got outta Juvie?" Sam asked

"Yeah...I mean...six years? That's insane man!" He said holding out a fist to fist bump Sam, Sam made no effort to move her arms.

"Heyyyy...Gibbeah!" He yelled Gibby turned to him, eyes wide.

"Hi?" Gibby said rather nervously.

"How ya doin' all dressed up and doin' the town eh?" He turned and hi-fived Gibby who reluctantly returned the somewhat friendly gesture.

"I've known this goofy little punk since junior high" This guy said to his friends. They all laughed

"Yeah...I grew up" Gibby said in monotone

"Come on dude, I'm just bring friendly...If I wanted to be cruel...I'd tell you to take your shirt off" he said his friends and the gang who just walked in laughed loud. The gang and the guys sat down so only Sam and This guy we're standing up.

"Shut up" Gibby said sipping his smoothie. The guy turned to his friends and talked to them

"You should have seen this kid when he was little, he took his shirt off ALL the time...for no reason" he said, they all laughed

"He was the best" This guy said sarcastically. Then I remembered this guy, his name was Billy, one of Sam's old Juvie friends.

"I don't do that anymore" Gibby said

"Wa...Wa...Wa...Wait, what are you talking about?" Billy said in confusion

"I don't take my shirt off anymore, unless for something reasonable, like...to swim or take a shower...you may not have heard you've been away a long time" Gibby said standing up.

"Yeah lighten up I'm just kidding'" Billy said

"Yeah well sometimes it don't sound like you're kidding, there's a lot of people here ya know" Gibby said

"OK I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry" Billy said holding his hands up to surrender.

"Ok...I'm sorry too" Gibby said. By now Billy who was leaning against the bar, had somehow managed to get a smoothie. He took a sip then said.

"Now why don't ya give us a laugh and take your shirt off?" Billy said calmly. All his friends laughed, Gibby turned Red, Sam looked angry. Gibby threw his smoothie on the floor, making it splash everywhere, Gibby started to charge for Billy but Sam stopped him. Holding him back

"Relax" Sam said sternly holding Gibby Back

"This is MY life Sam...I want some respect" Gibby yelled

"Come on...Take it easy don't get angry" Billy said mockingly.

"Gibby! Stop! Go get yourself a new smoothie, sit down take deep breaths and CALM DOWN" Sam said calmly and in a tone that said 'Don't mess with me' Gibby took a deep breath and did as Sam said.

Sam picked up her smoothie and took a sip.

"Can you believe that? Sammy you gotta teach that kid some manners" Billy said Sam raised an eyebrow

"Well...You insulted him" she said. She was defending us? WOW! Well Gibby but still...WOW! To her old prison friends as well...I thought she'd diss us and act tough!

"I didn't insult him" Billy denied

"Nah, Nah, Nah...You insulted him a little bit" Sam said

"Ahhh Come on..." Billy said "It's just funny when he takes off his shirt"

"That was a long time ago he's grown up" Sam said

"Look...I'm just saying...it was funny...a good laugh. Damn drank all of my smoothie" he said standing up.

"I'll get ya one...whatcha drinking?" Sam asked

"Last time you asked me that it was vodka or gin" he smirked

"We've ALL grown Billy" Sam said.

"I'll have a any really" He said handing Sam a $5 bill.

"Nah, Nah" Sam said holding her hand up "On me" she said

"Nah I'll pay" he said

"Nah...on me" she said giving him the Just-Do It look

Sam walked up and talked lowly to T-Bo.

"Gotcha the house special" she smirked

"Thanks Puckett" he said

"You will thank me" she said sipping her own smoothie.

"So how ya been?" he asked Sam

"I've been good...how was Juvie?" She asked

"Come on Puckett, you've been in there more times than me...you've been in there more times than all of us" he said gesturing to the rest of the gang.

"THAT'S why I'm your leader" she smirked

"Ya know it" he said winking at her.

"So...Question...We're outta juvie now...Why you still hanging out with these guys? No offence or anything...but...Don't ya miss the old days...Smash parties, drinking, smoking, Joints, beating up anyone...not having a care in the world, being literally on the run from the law...You can't say you don't miss that" Billy said

"You're right" Sam said

"What?" Billy asked

"They we had some great times, and yea sometimes I miss the old days, BUT, like I said, people grow up..." Sam said

"So come on...one last time...Tell ya what...You spend one week with us, parties, breaking any laws, smash parties? You spend one week...and if you wanna go back to these dorks after, we won't judge you, you wanna stay with us...you're always welcome" he said winking at Sam. Sam looked as though she was contemplating it

"Look...These guys may not have a prison record like us but...they're cool" Sam said

"Never said they weren't" Billy said

"Yeah ya Kinda did" Sam said

"Oh I get it...you've changed...You're all mushy and girly...Now you've got a boyfriend, let alone a geeky, nerdy, desperate one...you've gone soft Puckett" He said Sam lowered her smoothie, and looked angry.

"Maybe I'm soft,. Maybe I ain't...but NEVER insult my boyfriend!" She said

"Ohhhh is Samantha getting all protective? What about Carly...she looks like the cheesy, cliché type? And what about this 'band' you're hanging out with?" Billy asked

"I'll be polite...just once...Cos' you're a friend...STOP insulting my friends" Sam said lowly.

"Nah, I mean...you hang out with a band, so lame it lost all of its fans, and went from number 1 to rock bottom in a few hours. One of which is so nerdy, and you're DATING him...A guy who sets EVERYTHING on fire...Gibbeahh! And Gibby's little brother...you could do so much better Sammy..." He said

"You're right...I could do better" Sam said she sipped her smoothie "But I'm not gonna" she added. I couldn't help a smile forming on my face.

Then T-Bo came and handed Billy his smoothie, Billy took a long sip, not breaking his eye contact with Sam, she smirked as he took the straw from his lips. His face going red.

"What flavour is this?" Billy asked breathing heavy

"Red hot chilli Pepper" Sam said

"It's hot...My tongue is on fire!" Billy said.

"Come on...it's not THAT bad" Sam said grabbing the smoothie and taking a sip for herself; making no signs of discomfort.

"Nice actually" Sam said smirking. Billy ran round trying to find water while Sam took another sip. I looked at Freddie who looked confused and a bit angry Sam was sharing a straw with another guy.

Drake let out a laugh Billy finally found water and started drinking once he was satisfied with the numbness of his tongue going, he walked up to Drake.

"HEY! Whatcha laughing at?" he sneered in such a dangerous voice, it sent shivers down all our spines.

"Nothing...I...I" Drake started

"You we're laughing at me" He said, he swung Drake's chair round so Drake was facing him.

"No...No I wasn't" Drake said nearly in tears.

Billy raised his clenched fist, ready to punch saying

"I'll give you something to laugh at" as if in slow motion, his fist moved towards Drake's face, an arm pushed Drake off the seat, grabbed Billy's wrist holding back his punch. An arm that belonged to Sam

"Really...You're gonna beat up a kid half your size?" Sam asked in a disappointing tone.

"Well he was...He deserved it" Billy said Sam walked him to the centre of the room. Drake was now backing in his seat.

"Nah he didn't" Sam said

"Yeah he did...He laughed at me"

"So did I, I don't see you threatening to beat me up" Sam said

"You're a chick...I can't beat you up" Billy said

"Last time I saw you saw, you we're beating the chiz out of some chick about my age, for reasons that we're insane" Sam said

"Fine...I can't beat YOU up cos' you're you" he said

"And how does that make me different?" I said

"You're...YOU! You're...Sam Puckett, you're the most dangerous chick in ALL the gangs in Seattle, you could kill me in a heartbeat" he said

"Yeah I could...But murder's not my thing, you know that, I'll beat until your unconscious, but I'd never kill, unless I had a reason" she said.

"True but...You're YOU!" he said

"What are you scared of me" Sam asked

"Yeah kinda, as is everyone else who has ever come across you!" Billy said

"Why do I get the idea that it's not just that you're scared of me...What makes me think it's something...More" Sam said knitting her eyebrows together.

"Well...I...Um..." Billy said

"You gonna finish any of those sentences" Sam asked mock concern on her face.

"Um..." he said

"I will hit and hurt you harder than hits hurt" Sam said

"How can you read my mind?" he asked

"One I've known you since I was 4, I can read you like a book, actually I can read anyone like a book, I can read anyone's mind, I can...control people's minds, it's a natural skill" Sam said

"What?" Billy said looking scared

"Hey T-Bo- Get me another Strawberry Splat Smoothie" Sam called

"Sure thing" he called. We all watched T-Bo make the smoothie. He brought it up to Sam,

"$4:00" he said holding out his hand

"New shirt T-Bo?" Sam asked sipping the smoothie

"Yeah I bought it the other day" T-Bo said fascinated with his shirt

"Where from?" Sam asked

"Shirts for You" He said

"Interesting...how much did it cost?" Sam asked

"$4:00, it was on offer" He said

"It's a nice shirt" Sam said

"Thanks where's my money?" T-Bo asked

"I gave it to you" Sam said innocently

"...When?" T-Bo asked

"You used the money to buy that shirt" Sam said pointing to his shirt.

"You...Well..." T-Bo said

"Hey T-Bo" Sam said he looked at her.

"Enjoy your smoothie" Sam said in a hypnotic voice,

"Enjoy your smoothie" T-Bo repeated

"You've paid with a tip" She said

"Thank you for your tip" T-Bo said

"Everyone gets free refills" Sam said

"Free refills for everyone" T-Bo said

"Move along" Sam said

"Have a good day" T-Bo said walking round to the other side of the counted sand started cleaning it.

Sam turned to face Billy who looked amazed.

"And THAT'S why I love shoplifting with you" Bill said.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"So...ARE you gonna say Whatcha thinking?" Sam asked

"You want me to say it?" He said

"I don't care...You will when you get beaten to a bloody pulp" Sam said

"Then maybe I won't say it...but...I want you to know...what I'm thinking...it's true...and it has been since...since I first met you" he said. Sam did a spit take with her smoothie.

"NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL!" She yelled

"Come on...You liked it last time" he smirked

"ONE TIME! it was once, it was meaningless, we we're both high, and we can't remember half of it...Face it...It meant nothing...it was a mistake" Sam said

"Maybe to you...but to me it meant everything" Billy

"Sorry Billy" Sam said half heartedly

"You've changed Puckett" He said

"I've been told" I said

"So...you're just gonna ignore my feelings, ignore what we had" He said

"You're too late! If we ever HAD anything..It's gone" That's all Sam said he looked in her eyes, they had a silent conversation. Before he walked out.

"Oh Billy" Sam called, he came back in. Placing her smoothie on the bar.

"What?" he asked Sam motioned for him to come closer, he did cautiously. She placed one hand on his shoulder in a calm way, almost loving.

"I just wanted to say..." she said looking in his eyes, he moved in closer placing his arms round her waist. He started to lean in, when Sam brought her knee up between his legs...HARD. He let out a silent scream as he fell to the floor.

"Good to see ya again" Sam finished she grabbed her smoothie and sipped it again. We all we're silent, watching him groan and moan for about two minutes when Sam yelled menacingly

"GO!" He scampered...quickly.

"Hey Sammy?" Dana said

"What?" Sam asked

"You know he's right, if you miss this...Come back" she said

Sam smiled lightly.

"Come on Puckett, sit...sit down" She said gesturing to the chair next to her. Sam glanced at the chair but shook her head.

"Nah...I'm just gonna hang out with these guys" Sam said gesturing to us...I'm impressed, she's defending us AND she's choosing US over her friends.

"Come on THOSE retards?" Dana asked, Sam burst out laughing

"WHAT! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Dana yelled

"It's just that...YOU'RE calling THEM retards!" Sam said

"What do you mean by that?" Dana asked

"Nothing YOU can prove" Sam sneered back, also leaning in to their faces are inches apart. Dana gives Sam an evil look but Sam, just shrugged. Dana made an angry grunting noise and backed away, leading her gang with her.

Once they was gone, Gibby turned to Sam

"Thank you for defending me" he said

"Anytime Gib" Sam said

"Yeah. Thank you for saving me Sam" Drake said

"Anytime you guys...I'll always defend you" She said

'Thank yous fired from everywhere at Sam she smiled. She turned to Freddie.

"Sorry for 'flirting' with him" She said

"You knew what you we're doing, and you did it to defend my best friend or my brother...I forgive you" Freddie said kissing Sam lightly

"So...we cool?" She asked

"Always" Freddie said

"So...After such drama Whatcha say we go set up camp in the iCarly studio?" I asked they all agreed. We thanked T-Bo and left.

We walked home, with small talk between a few couples, well mainly people coming up to Sam, asking a question or thanking her for defending them. We arrived back at the Bushwell. Ignoring Lewbert's angry rants. We got to the door. I felt in my pockets but felt no key.

"Spencer I need a key" I yelled

"I don't have one, I thought you had one" Spencer yelled from the back.

"Sam!" I called she came to the front.

"Stand back" she said taking a hair-pin from her head and within 11 seconds the door swung open.

"Nicely done" I said

"I know" Sam said walking in, and dumping her bag on the couch. We all walked upstairs. It was not about 11:00pm. Guppy, Gloria (Guppy's date) and Stephanie (Drake's Date) had to go.

"So...Whatcha wanna do?" I asked

"Well we could get into our PJ's then play Truth or dare?" Freddie said

Everyone agreed. The girls walked off to my bedroom, why the guys changed in the iCarly studio. All the girls had PJ's or nighties, except me and Sam who had PJ bottoms and tank tops. I tied my hair in a ponytail, Sam did the same. We walked in, all the guys we're wearing pyjama pants and some form to vest or T-Shirt we got the bean bags and sat in a circle. Playing truth or dare. Rather uneventful actually. The usual truths 'who was your first kiss...who was your first time...etc...' dares the usual 'make out with this person...sing a song...do a dance' etc.. only one, made us all think.

"Ok Sam Truth or dare?" Freddie asked his girlfriend.

"Truth" Sam said

"OK...Do you really miss the old days, with your Juvie friends?" He said.

She laughed lightly to herself

"Yeah, kinda, sometimes" she said

"Really?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, I mean...they're still my friends... and it was a BIG part of my life, I mean going on 6 years" she said

"OK" Freddie said

"Hey guys its half 12. We should get to sleep." I said, they all agreed.

We all laid down on our air mattresses, in out pairs. I glanced at Sam and Freddie, who we're defiantly closer than any of us,

"Hey Sam" Freddie said once I turned the lights out.

"Mmm" Sam said sleepy

"Three questions" he said

"Make them quick" She said yawning, we all sat up.

"OK...1) was Billy the one who you..." he finished off. I guess everyone else caught what he was saying. Sam sighed.

"Yeah" she said

"OK, two: How did you trick T-Bo?" Freddie asked

"Well...I can read everyone like a book, and T-Bo isn't the smartest guy, I knew it was a new shirt as it had no stains on and I knew it was $4 as he left the price tag on it, so I asked T-Bo for a smoothed the same price. I dunno, I just fluked it...I'm good at mentally confusing people, I used to do it to you all the time" Sam said to Freddie

"When?" He asked

"Back when iCarly first started, it was funny to see you confused like that and the BEST bit is that you're so confused, you can't remember it, so T-Bo won't realise I never paid, although...I must be going soft because before I left I put a $5 bill on the counter" Sam said

"That's my girl...One more question" Freddie asked

"Come on...I'm tired" she moaned

"Come on one more...please?" he asked she sighed and nodded.

 **Sam's POV**

DAMN IT he won't let it go will he? I knew what he wanted to ask, it was about the whole 'Tricking for Juvie' thing, I knew my plan the was devious...and I knew what they're planning now. But I HAVE to act innocent and say as little about this as possible...or better yet...lie

"OK...Dana you told Dana, she was basically a retard but it was nothing SHE could prove...What did you mean?" Freddie asked

THERE it is. I pushed him back into the bed and snuggled up against his chest.

"Years ago...I made a decision, It put a lot of things at stake and I risked a LOT. But it backfired, so I'm claiming a mistake to be a trick, she and the rest fell for it, basically they're retards and that's gonna be proven soon in my plan" I said DAMN gave too much away again

"What?" he asked

"Don't worry, it's in the past" I said hoping he lets it go.

"What was your plan Sam?" he asked

"Guys you said three questions. I've just answered 4, I'll tell you this...You'll find in due time. TRUST ME. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight" I said

 **Freddie POV**

Well...I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of her, Carly switched off the lights. We wished everyone else goodnight. I got comfortable, next to Sam. Thinking one thing she said over and over in my mind.

You'll find out in due time...TRUST ME

Does that mean she's planning something. DAMN usually I can read her mind, we're usually on the same wave length. But she was good at blocking her mind, even in her sleep. DAMN HER! But hey I still Love her, and her way of being sneaky, sly and ALWAYS planning 3 steps ahead, just adds to the reasons of WHY I love her.

 **Please review guys**


	20. iDon't Know What To Do

**Chapter 20: iDon't Know What to Do**

 **2 Days Later.**

 **Carly's POV**

I was humming softly to myself as I made breakfast. Sam was asleep and Spencer was in the shower. I heard a knock at the door, I opened it to find some big, guy with a lot of muscles, his eyes we're black, soul less and swollen, he looked as though he was either upset or he'd been up all night, I would ask him what's wrong but the reek of vodka on his clothes made me think twice

"W...What?" I asked trying to find some confidence in my voice but no hops. He handed me two sealed envelopes. He grabbed my shirt pulling me closer

"Or Else" he hissed is breath reeked of Vodka, tobacco and something I couldn't describe

"Kay" I said not bothering to make my voice any less scared than I was, he dropped me and walked away. I looked over to Freddie's apartment, Freddie stood at his door pale, letter in his hand too.

"Who..." I asked

"THAT was one of Sam's old Juvie Friends." Freddie said. I looked at the envelope.

"Tell you what...Sam's gonna sleep all day so come over in 10, we'll open them together. Kay?" I said he nodded. I walked inside and called Spencer, luckily I didn't wake up Sam. He came out a few minutes later...Dressed.

"What's up kiddo?" Spencer said taking over the cooking which I abandoned.

"Big burly guy came to the door and gave me two envelopes and Freddie some envelopes." I said

"Did he try anything?" Spencer asked

"No but he smell of Vodka and cigarettes" I said

"EW" Spencer said

"I know!" I said then Freddie came in with his mom and Drake in tow. We all sat at the table, helping ourselves to food.

"Ok...You ready?" I asked handing Spencer his"

"OK Three...Two" I said then my phone vibrated.

"Hang on" I said I answered my phone

"Hey" I said

"Hey babe?" Jesse asked

"Yeah?" I asked

"Have you had some letter form a big scary guy?" He asked

"OH MY GOD Yes...come over NOW...we're about to open them" I said

"Good, we only just got them, we haven't opened them yet...we'll be over in 5. Love you" Jesse said

"K see you then. Love you too" I said clicking phone down

"Jesse, Joe, Daniel and Natalie have one too...I'll ring Gibby and see if he has one too" I said

I clicked phone up, but as soon as he answered, the elevator opened revealing Gibby and Guppy, both Pale and in their Pyjamas.

"Letters?" I asked they nodded then in walked Joe, Daniel Natalie and Jesse. Jesse walked over to me and kissed me in a reassuring way.

"Ok, so I think we should...all open them together, read them to ourselves then read them out loud" I said

"OK" they all agreed. We walked up to the iCarly studio, as we had finished Breakfast and there is no room.

"Ok...Three...Two...One...Open" I said we all opened them. Everyone quickly skimmed over the words on their page.

"Ok. Mine says... _We're being nice, usually we'd just go kill you but as Puckett seems to like you losers, we'll ask you nicely once. Stop Seeing Sam. Stop talking to her, delete her number, stop iCarly with her...you have one chance. DON'T MAKE US REPEAT OURSELVES...No name_ " I said

"Mine says. _You'd better stop seeing Sam and make sure your girlfriend stops too...or else...Again no name_ " Jesse said

"Mine says _Stop your_...Something – _head son talking to MY girlfriend or you're all gonna be sorry_ " Mrs. Benson

"NO SAM IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Freddie yelled

"Freddie, please, save ALL comments until we finish" I said

"Mine says... _Cut ALL ties with Sam or I'll cut you up_ " Daniel read out.

"Mine said _Sam is MINE. Give her back or your be sorry_ " Natalie read out.

"OK...Mine says... _Sam was ours...You changed her...she doesn't like change...you know nothing about her...we want her back...STOP SEEING SAM OR YOUR GONNA BE SORRY_ " Joe read out.

"Mine says... _Sam is part of US! NOT YOU. TELL YOUR BROTEHR HE'S BATTING OUTTA HIS LEAGUE, SAM IS TOO SMART, SNEAKY, HOT AND AMAZING FOR THAT...Mother..._ Something... _Break them up, or we'll break your arms_ " Drake read out.

"You don't think I know that...You think that I don't know how much she's out of my league, how lucky I am to have her and how I don't deserve her?" Freddie yelled to no one in particular.

"Freddie you love her and she loves you...so STOP INTERUPTING" I screech, we heard footsteps...DAMN did we wake Sam up? DANG! We heard the shower start so we continued.

"OK Get ready...Mine's mean and long" Spencer said. He took a deep breath. " _I hope you know that...Sam was MINE first...so you'd better get her bastard of a 'boyfriend' to break up with her, you'd better make sure the 'band' she hangs out with get's a different fan-girl, YOU'D BETTER make sure your sister stops seeing Sam, YOU as her 'legal guardian' had better kick her out of your place, you'd better literally kick her to the streets so she can come back to us...you'd better make sure she loses all contact with any of you, if you respect your lives DO IT...Remember Sam was MINE first...She still is MINE and she always will be MINE! DON'T MAKE ME have to come break into your apartment, in the middle of the night with a gun, and don't make the news headlines be 'unsuccessful artist kills sister and then commits suicide'. You'd be amazed the around of stuff we can make happen!_ " Spencer read out loud

"Ouch" Freddie commented

"OK Freddie, you have a lot to say read out yours" I say

"Mine says _STOP CONTACT WITH Sam! SHE BELONGS WITH US, SHE WAS OUR'S FIRST. YOU STOLE HER FROM US...GIVE HER BACK OR WE'LL HAVE TO STEAL HER BACK... YOU KNOW WE WILL she was MINE and she still is MINE and she is ONLY MINE!._ " Freddie said

"OK...you know something suspicious...no disrespect to Sam or anything but...A lot of these messages say she's mine, you don't think that maybe, Sam's I don't know snuck out, hung out with them and maybe she's dating one of them?" Natalie said

We all looked as though it could be a possibility.

"NO!" Freddie said breaking the silence

"I'm sorry I know Sam and she wouldn't cheat...she's not that kinda girl" Freddie said

"So...She's the kinda girl to run round on the edge of the law, smoke joints, beat up guys for the hell and sheer thrill of it, but she wouldn't cheat...I'm sorry I don't believe that" Natalie said

"Look I know at one point in the past Sam had a...physical relationship... with one of her old Juvie friends but...she told me it was heat of the moment...that they never dated...and if you can't guess that was Billy the one we met a few days ago. Sam told me that she never had any 'feelings' for him except friends and I believe her" Freddie said

"OK. I've known Sam since we were 8. She wouldn't cheat!...Moving on... What do we do? These big scary people tell us to leave Sam alone we all have threatening notes, we can't do nothing we'll end up dead!" I said

"We could flee the country?" Drake said

"Yeah Great idea" I said sarcastically

"We bring Sam with us, they track her down and let's be honest. We can't tell Sam about these notes, she'll get really pissed off, so what we leave her here...i can't do that...she's my best friend" I said

"What other options do we have?" Daniel asked as a genuine question

"We could...become more distant with her...not ignore her just...hang out more..without her...only see her for meals and iCarly bits" I say

"We...could...but...I don't wanna have THAT kind of relationship, I want to be able to see my girlfriend whenever I want and not have to worry about it resulting in death" I said

"Then you picked the wrong girl" Joe said

"Nah...She's worth the risk" Freddie said

"So...we be more distant and over what a few weeks we slowly fade further away" Drake said

"Yeah...it's gonna be hard but..." I said

"You know what...I think something just clicked, that night we stayed in here as a big sleepover, Sam looked reluctant to answer my last question of what the whole 'tricking' thing was. She said 'Years ago...I made a decision, It put a lot of things at stake and I risked a LOT. But it backfired, so I'm claiming a mistake to be a trick Don't worry, it's in the past You'll find in due time' What if...it never backfired...THAT was just a cover bit...She said she knew what Billy was thinking and tehy had a silent conversation, and did anyone else see the way Dana and her friends we're looking at us..I swear I saw her writing in the Same colour ink as in these letters, THEN when Sam saw I was looking and I looked suspicious she gave Billy a look and he started talking to Gibby, funny how she kept glancing nervously between Dana and Me, she gave Dana a look and she stopped writing...this whole 'Trick' whatever it was we know that they we're all arrested and Sam hinted that she called the cops, she got out after a few weeks the rest got let out after a few years, what are the odds, something like this happened last time? I mean, it would make sense of why she never talks about her 'past life' or how she didn't want us to meet any of her juvie friends...Somehow...I just get a feeling that...she already knows what's going to happen...something tells me she has a plan...and she said 'I put a LOT at stake' Friendship...She's either putting us as her friends or Them as her friends... on stake" Freddie said

"You lost me at... You know what? So fading her out...you in?" I asked they all agreed. We walked down the steps and into the kitchen, surprised to see Sam standing there eating bacon

"Hey Guys" she said evilly, did she hear...NO she couldn't

"Morning Sam, you're up early" I said

"Yeah I phone call this morning, I need to go visit my uncle Carmine and cousin Chaz that and all my lessons except one we're cancelled today" She said

"Kay...Um...What time will you be back?" I asked I needed an excuse

"Probably about 5 tonight as I need to run a few 'errands' for him" she said

"OK...Well...we're going out tonight...we'll be back about 11...Shame you can't come" I said quickly

"Hang on...Where ya going?" I ask

"Um...Um...Freddie has a fencing competition" I said

"What...You didn't tell me baby?" she said walking up to Freddie. Stroking his arm lovingly.

"I...I guess I forgot" Freddie said laughing nervously.

"SO...Why we're you all upstairs?" she asks DAMN she asks a lot of questions.

"I found a video on Splash Face and I texted everyone to come over here to the iCarly studio so Freddie could put it up on the monitor" Drake said. Damn, he's almost as good as lying as Sam...Almost though...Sam will always be the best, Drake gets a butt-chin when he lies, I have yet to find one on Sam. Sam squints at his chin. DAMN she's good

"Ok" She said "Why didn't you invite me?" she asked

"Because...You we're supposed to be asleep" Marissa said

"OK...Well...I'm gonna go" Sam said laughing to herself. She came back down 2 minutes later fully dressed, hair brushed shoes on...Like I said she's good. Takes me 10 minutes to get dressed let alone do my hair as well.

"So...See you later then" She said

"NO! Tomorrow...You'll see us tomorrow" I said

"Oh...Kay...Text you later then" she said

"NO! There's on phone service" I lied

Sam looked disappointed "Oh...I thought there was" she said

"Well...You're on 'E3' we're all on the PearPhone contract" I said

"I guess so" she said

"Anyway...I gotta go" she said she walked up and kissed Freddie, Freddie backed away after a few seconds. Rather reluctantly.

"What...you don't wanna kiss me or cos' everyone's looking?" she asked

"Um...Um...Is that a new ceiling?" Freddie asked

"Nice try...See you later" She said walking out.

Once she was gone I turned to Freddie

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled

"What...What did I do?" he asked

"It's what you didn't do?" I said

"What so have to cut most ties with Sam...But I can still make out with her?" He asked confused.

"Freddie we're all Sam's friends but we can't be so...Although we have to distance ourselves from her, YOU can't...you have to distance her as her friend but as her boyfriend you HAVE to be there for her...Otherwise she'll get suspicious" I said

"I'm so confused" he said

"Keep your friendship and your relationship apart, don't have that many heart to heart conversations, keep the conversations light and only go on small talk" I said

He sighed "OK...Can I still kiss her?" I asked

"Um..." I said I glanced towards the rest, she gave me blank looks

"Um...I guess so" I said

"Kay then" he said.

So...We have a whole day to kill...Whatcha wanna do?" I asked

"I dunno...movies?" Drake asked

We all agreed we decided to meet up back at my apartment in 25 minutes.

 **Sam's POV**

Something was up with them all...They we're ignoring me, Something told me that this wasn't a one off...I knew them all...And I can read people well...I something's set them off. Anyway... I wasn't lying...I went to see my uncle Carmine and cousin Chaz. I walked up to the prison reception.

"What?" the angry woman behind the bullet-proof glass asked

"Sam Puckett, here to visit Carmine and Chaz Puckett" I said

"Two minutes" she said typing on her computer 5 minutes later she pressed a button and the jail doors opened. I walked down to the meeting hall at the end.

"Carmine and Chaz Puckett" I said I was allowed in. I sat at the table and waited. I checked the time on my phone. They walked out. I greeted them; we sat down and started talking.

 **Carly's POV**

30 minutes later we we're all in the iCarly studio watching movies.

"Hey question...We need to prove to Dana and her gang we're leaving Sam alone, so why are we still here?" I asked

"Because...When Sam once told me about her old life, she told me that she and her gang went round committing crimes, drinking smoking doing drugs and all that shit until like 4 in the morning, so they slept will like 5 the next day, then they go get some food, and from like 7 till 4 the next day they cause havoc again...Then they sleep...It's an endless cycle...they won't be on the streets till like 5" Freddie says

"And that's the time Sam's gonna be back" I said

"We said we won't be back from fencing till like 11" Joe said

"True but...Frankly...If they're on the streets...I'd be scared to walk by them...especially as they seem like the type of people to attack for no reason" I said

"True chiz" Gibby said

"So...Let's hope they see Sam by herself" I said

"Deal...Now let's watch this movie" I said

 **2 movies later it was nearing 2:00pm**

"I'm SICK of being cooped up in here, wanna go to the park?" I ask

"Sure we'll call by Simons Sandwiches for lunch" I said, we all got up, turning off all lights. We walked into the hall, I locked my door and put the key in my bag, we walked to the sandwich shop. After eating we walked round the park, after a three mile walk we decide that we could go to the fencing place, as Daniel and Joe had some experience and we wanted to watch Freddie beat some guys. We made our way there.

 **Sam's POV**

"So...Sammy...You get them?" Carmine asked after a few minutes

"You betcha" I said I gave them the hams, two each.

"Good girl" he said

"So...What's up...how's that boyfriend of yours? We watch iCarly every week you know...what happened, you looked so distracted in one...then the next week there wasn't one...then you we're your usual happy self...fill us in Sammy" Carmine said

"Well...Last time that guy Freddie came with me right?" I said remembering the disastrous time last time I came here to visit my family. It involves hams in Freddie's pants that caused difficulty in taking out.

"Yeah" they said

"Well...two days after we both came here we broke up...we stayed friends and it was...somewhat mutual...Well...we agreed to go back to normal but he acted differently towards me...I tried to go back to 'hating' him but I was still in love with him...Anyway, he was suddenly depressed...I manaed to get it out of him that his dad 'committed suicide' but it sounded suspicious, just like dad's all those years back...he had no reason to kill himself, he was just found dead." I said Carmine was my dad's brother and Chaz was Carmine's son.

"Anyway, we got talking and we started dating again...then it was revealed that Freddie had a little brother came and then it was revealed Freddie was in a band. Brother's of Blood" I say Chaz jumps up

"WHAT?" he asked

"SIT DOWN" Carmine and I hissed. Chaz sat down

"WHAT?" he whisper yelled

"Yeah they all moved to Seattle and they live a floor below Carly...anyway...cut things short...Then mom and I had our...incident and she died so I moved in with Carly...then...a few weeks later me and Freddie...you know" I said

"Sam you're seventeen" Carmine

"So?" I said he gave me a disapproving look we all burst out laughing

"Anyway..Freddie's little brother filmed it, without us knowing and used it to blackmail Freddie into going onto a double date. Freddie but-dialled me while she was flirting with him, I got angry...at that time I didn't know he was being blackmailed, so I went to talk to Carly but instead I found Jesse, one of the band members who lives below me and Carly and he is dating Carly. Anyway. I talked to Jesse and we ended up kissing. Carly caught us and after a while she forgave us...but I didn't tell Freddie I kissed another guy cos' he didn't tell me he was on a date with another girl...Before long the guilt was starting to eat me up and Carly forced me to talk to him. I did, I forgave him and once he knew why I kissed Jesse he forgave me. Then I broke up with him because...long story short...my mind was making things up...anyway...after being depressed for a week we got back together...and do far I've protected them twice against my old juvie friends who got out" I said

"Wow so...not much" Chaz said

"Yeah my life's a bloody drama" I said

"Good. Ours are so boring we need your drama to make it interesting." Carmine said

"Anyway. It's almost 2 I need to go...but before I go...I'll tell you this... There we're a lot of rumours of why I ditched school and why I went to school in my pyjamas, looking a mess and why Freddie looked just as bad but my favourite one was...Listen to this..." I said clearing my throat

"I heard that Sam was an FBI agent brought up from birth, who was sent to watch over Freddie, she grew close to him and fell in love with him... he fell in love with her and then, she found out what she needed, She hasn't told her supervisor yet because she loves Freddie but she knows Freddie and her could never be together...So she told someone about this and Freddie found out and broke up with her for using him. I mean seriously think about it...NO ONE is THAT good at fighting at her age, think how many times she's been in Juvie...she MUST be meeting with someone" I said in a high pitched once strongly resembling Gemma, the girl ho told Carly this 'theory'

We all laughed

"OH MY GOD!" Carmine choked out while gasping for breath.

"THAT'S something to think about" I said picking up my bag

"Come see us soon ok Sammy?" Carmine said

"Of course" I said I hugged them both goodbye and left. I checked the time. Half two...WOW! I walked into Tubba Chicken and ordered a large. I paid and devoured the box in minutes. It was now 2:45. I fancied a bit of fencing...I actually doubt the guys will be there. I walked to the fencing building. I said 'Hi' to Dan who was working today. I walked to my locker and heard the recognisable voice of Carly supporting Freddie. An evil idea came to mind. I changed into my fencing clothes tied up my hair, threw on my hat and picked up my sword. I walked into the stadium and watched as Freddie beat up this kid.

"5 nil. Freddie Wins" the Referee said. The oponant took off his hat.

"Nice game Freddie" Daniel said

"You too" he said

"So...I've beat everyone here today...even you Carls...anyone else?" Freddie yelled. I took that as my cue. I stepped forward.

"You wanna fence?" he asked I nodded slowly. He threw on his hat

"You're on" he said.

 **Freddie's POV**

"You're on" I said I put on my hat, when the referee told us to fence, we did. I was amazed this dude was incredible, we got to 10 minutes neither of us had been hit yet. Geez the only person I knew to fence like this was...

"Sam!" I yell standing up and taking off my hat

She paused fencing and took off her hat.

"Took ya long enough" she said smirking

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked in shock

"Well...I finished my 'business' early and decide to come do some fencing" I said

"Well...That's...Great?" Carly said her voice going high pitched.

"Isn't it?" I asked

"Are you guys going continue?" the ref asked

"Yeah..Hey Benson...how bout we make a bet? I win, you take me out for smoothies tonight. I win..." she said

"I'll think of something if I win...just leave it as 'you owe me'" I said

"You're call" she said

"You're on" I said we shook hands.

"And...Fence" the ref said. An agonisingly long 20 minutes later I thrust out my sword to touch Sam's chest but she dodged just in time...I wasn't so lucky and I got hit right in the centre of the chest.

"Sam Wins" the ref said Sam walked up to me and gently pressed a kiss to my lips before walking off saying

"See you at 7 Benson" over her shoulder. WHAT have I got myself into?

 **Sam's POV**

Point me. I actually had fun. Anyway it was now 4:00pm. I had three hours. I walked in and watched TV for a bit. At half 4, I heard a knock at the door. I turned off the TV and answered the door I let Bethany inside, she was one of my students. I bought her upstairs and we had a pretty good lesson. She left when it was over. I went back to watching TV.

At 6:30 Carly walked in

"Hi Sam" she said. I saw anger behind her eyes but I didn't say anything. Jesse Daniel and Joe walked in later.

"Whatcha guys up to?" I asked

"We're going to plan the net iCarly, YOU have to get ready for your date" she said ushering me upstairs. I changed, brushed my hair and put on a thin layer of make-up.

It was quarter to 7 and predictable I heard the door open.

"Sam" I heard Freddie call. Early as usual.

"Hey babe" I said walking down the stairs. I kissed him softly

"Ready to go" I asked

"Yeah" he said we walked hand in hand to the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie kept looking round an over his shoulder. Once we we're inside the groovy smoothie and we had out drinks I turned to him. We made small talk for a while...What we've been up to that day...a few iCarly ideas but he was distracted.

"What's up?" I asked him

"What...Nothing's up...Well the sky is...No nothing's wrong" he said quickly

"Come on Benson...I know you better than anyone...what's up?" I asked

"Nothing Sam...Don't worry" he said sipping his smoothie glancing at the door.

"Freddie?" I asked softly.

"Sam" he said in the same voice

"Please tell me what's wrong. Is it me? Have I said something? Have I done something?" I asked

"No Sam it's not you" he said but he didn't look in my eyes.

I checked the time. 9:05. He was obviously uncomfortable and I didn't want to make him stay if he didn't want to be here.

"Freddie, you just wanna go back home?" I asked

"Only if you want to" he said although his eyes said 'please I would love to' I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm quite tired" I lie.

"You sure" he said I nodded. I took his hand and dragged him up with me. We paid when we bought the smoothies so money wasn't a problem. We walked back to the Bushwell Plaza, we walked upstairs. He seemed more relaxed once we we're inside. We got to the hall. We stood between the two apartments. I leant in and kissed him, after a few seconds he relaxed into the kiss and kissed me back. Man he was really off.

I broke the kiss after a few minutes

"I Love you" is said

"Love you too" he said this time certain.

"See you tomorrow" I said opening the door to Carly's

"See ya. Night" he said

"Night" I said walking in as he walked in his apartment. I walked in and sat down on the couch next to Carly and Jesse making out. I grabbed the remote and flicked to a new channel, I kicked off my shoes and put them on the coffee table.

"Sam...What are you doing I thought you we're on a date?" Carly said breaking away from Jesse, kinda she was still on his lap, but their faces we're separate not.

"I was but Benson was distracted...He was uncomfortable and I'm not mean enough to make him stay there. We decided to end it early" I said Carly had an unreadable expression on her face.

"hey he's not mad at me or something is he?" I asked

"No he's not" Carly said

"Does he not love em anymore?" I asked

"No he still loves you" Carly said

"Then why was he acting all wonky?" I asked

"He was...Probably...Embarrassed that his girlfriend...beat him at fencing...it's his only guy thing and you beat him" Carly said

"Well I beat him before" I said

"Well...This time it was in front of all his friends and his brother" she said

"You think so?" I asked

"I know so" she said

"So tell me about your date" she said. I staretd telling her about how he wouldn't look me in the eye, how he was distracted and how he would hardly talk to me.

W...Me and Jesse are going for a walk" Carly said standing up when I finished telling her

"Wait but..." Jesse said

"WALK" Carly hissed

"We're going for a walk" Jesse said to me

"Good luck" I yelled as they walked out. Something was up...and it was starting to freak me out.

 **Freddie's POV**

Damn...I hope I didn't sound too mean with Sam but I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. I walked in my apartment and relaxed.

"Mom. Drake" I yelled

"I'm in the bath...Moms' due back any minute" Drake called from the bathroom

"Kay Thanks" I yelled as if on cue, mom walked in.

"FREDWARD BENSON! WHERE WERE YOU?" She screamed

"I was out with Sam" I said

"After this morning?" she said

"I had to" I said

She rolled her eyes

"Where's Drake?" she asked

"In the bath" I said

"Drake are you using the antibacterial, anti-tick soap?" she called

"Yes" Drake yelled back.

I laughed silently to myself neither of us used it, but once we finish our bath we just wash our hands constantly in the water with the soap, until there is a noticeable decrease in size, she seems to have believed this for 5 years. So it'd safe to say it works.

I went off to my room and settled down with my laptop. I opened up the iCarly website and started scanning for viruses, replying to E-mails and updating the website, deleting old comments...The usual... When...

"FREDDIE BENSON" Came the screech of one Carly Shay.

"Carly Calm DOWN" Came a male voice...the voice of Jesse. I walked into the living room to find the door wide open, Carly red in the face and Jesse standing in behind her. The door opposite opened

"What's going on?" Sam asked Spencer behind her

"I don't know" I said

Sam sighed leaning against the door frame,

"Good 'walk' Carls?" she asked sarcastically

"Yes thank you" Carly said anger covering her sarcasm.

"What is going on?" Daniel, Joe and Natalie asked running up.

"Yea WHAT'S GOING ON!" Mrs Benson yelled.

"What's going on, is Freddie's being a dick, and putting our LIVES at stake" Carly yelled Spencer cleared his throat and pointed to Sam

"What?" Sam asked now everyone was looking at her.

"H...Hey are you guys hungry? I'm hungry...Sam here's 10..15..20..25 dollars and seventy three four. Seventy four cents, why not go to Tubba Chicken and buy as a big bucket of chicken...Go NOW!" Carly yelled pushing Sam away.

"Fine but ONLY cos' it'd free food" she said walking off.

"Give me your laptop" Carly yelled

"Why?" I asked

"NOW!" she screamed I backed into my room got my laptop and handed it to her, she placed it on the table and started typing furiously to ' '

"What are you?" I ask but I'm cut off

"Shhhh" she said typing in random letter s and numbers

"OK...I'm tracking Sam...She's walking...She's out of the building...Good" Carly said slamming my laptop closed

"HEY!" I yelled

"Shut up YOU!" she yelled

"What have I done?" I asked

"Like you don't know" she spat her voice venomous, I must be like Sam, I stood strong

"Enlighten me" I demanded

"En...Enlighten...You're KIDDING right, Sam told me about you're 'Date'" she said

"So I did everything you told me, I watched my back for any of her gang, I kept conversations light and I walked her home" I said

"Yes Freddie you did...CONSTANTLY! No conversation you had lasted more than six minutes, there was a lot of awkward silences and you CONSTANTLY looked at the door... looking over your shoulder, the when she asked if it was about her, you wouldn't even look her in the eye!" Carly yelled

"So..." I asked

"That...Freddie to a girl that means you want to break up...She's worried you're going to break up with her, on how suddenly she's getting suspicious, and you know what's worse...what if we end up DEAD, not only could you have lost your girlfriend, the girl who is most important to MOST of us, the girl who has millions of iCarly fans, more than Gibby, Spencer, you AND me put together, She is also ALL of our friends, we ALL love her AND to top it off, she is the only thing between us and certain death" Carly said

"You're over reacting" I said she took out her phone

"Text message received 10 minutes ago, from 'Unknown Number' Hey Shay...A little birdie told me that Benson was seen hanging out with Puckett, I literally had to hold the gang back from going and killing you...Just remember our deal...CUT ALL TIES with Sam or we'll come to your house, in the middle of the night...armed with knives, guns and gasoline, by the time morning breaks, no one will survive to tell on us, and don't think locks will keep us out...You'd BETTER agree to our terms. DON'T make me say so again, usually you'd be dead by now...think yourself lucky we're being nice and giving you a chance to survive

"OK so maybe...there's a small chance of death" I said

"And you're risking the one who is stopping us from being killed" Carly said

"Look what do you want me to do? If we want to stay alive we're gonna have to distance ourselves from her, as hard as it is, we have to...And I can't be all lovey-dovey with her or you know they'll kill us all, not just me" I said

"I...Um..." She said

"Look Carly I get it...you're angry...But...unless you can tell me how to fix something I have supposedly done, PLEASE don't yell at me" I snapped it came out angrier than anticipated

"God Freddie why are you so mad at me?" Carly asked

"It's not you...It's everyone...Everything was great...I have a girlfriend who respects me and who I respect let alone love more than ANYTHING, and now my life is put on the line to even see her...I can't talk to her..I can't kiss her...You know how hard that is...Let alone...No offence to any of you...But Sam's the best friend I ever had, somehow, although we pissed each other off beyond any boundaries, and although I claimed to have hated her...I never did. I always claimed she wasn't my friend, no she wasn't...She was my best friend, although we never 'cared' that much for each other, we always knew when we'd gone too far yet we always forgave each other...she means more to me than...Anything...So fuck it! Fuck this...I love her...and I'm not gonna let some threatening note tell me otherwise. So what if some other dude wants her. She's mine...She's mine and ONLY mine...I love her more than anything...including my own life...So I'm not gonna change...I'm not gonna distance myself from her...If I wanna hang out with her I will...If I wanna talk to her...I will...And I'm not gonna let anything stop me" I said

"Well that's fan-freaking-tastic, but you're forgetting one small factor...THE FACTOR THAT IF YOU ARE SEEN WITH HER YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" she screamed

I said nothing.

"What...You have all THAT to say but nothing now?" She screeches

"Carly Calm down" I say

"NO I WILL NOT!" she yelled I walked up to her, I grabbed both her wrists and backed her into a wall... my face inches from hers my eyes looking in hers.

"Carly...Stop yelling and calm down" I hiss slowly and lowly, she gulps and nods. I hold that position for a few minutes before I let her go.

I take a deep breath

"So what do we do?" I ask

"I have an idea?" Drake asked

"Go on?" we all said

"It's fairly obvious that Freddie won't ignore Sam so how about they just like...hang out inside the building...Then, although we're fading her out, she still has her boyfriend" Drake said

We all we're silent

"OK...that could work" Spencer said

"What could work?" Sam asked

"How much did you hear?" Joe asked

"Some...I heard that Freddie didn't want to go outside with me so we're only going to hang out together inside and that I still have my boyfriend" she said I sighed

"Yeah...Mom doesn't want me going outside as I might get cloud burn" I said

She laughed

"Hey Sam...Where's the chicken?" Carly asked

"It was closed" she said

"It's open 24/7" Spencer points out.

"They had to chicken" Sam said

"The place is called Tubba Chicken" Drake said

"Hey lay off Sam" I said

"Thanks babe" she said I walk up to her, I back her into the hall and up against Carly's door, I kiss her deeply, she returns with as much passion as I gave. I heard my door close and Spencer's protests about us being against his door being muffled, wither from the door closing, or that fact I was lost in the girl I love. Probably both, but at the moment there was only one thing I could focus on. Sam!

 **Carly's POV**

What just happened? First I was yelling at Freddie, and then he yelled at me...Seriously when did he grow a back bone. Sam's probably rubbing off on him...Then Sam arrived and he lied to her face...And she believed him...Now they're making out in the hall...Spencer was still complaining about it being against our apartment door, but I didn't care...We came up with a kinda solution...Don't blame me for being angst...I'm fearing for my life here. Then the door opened. Sam and Freddie walked in, hair slightly messed up and they had a distant look in their eye.

"I CAN'T believe you did THAT against my apartment door" Spencer said breaking the awkward silence

"It could have been worse" Sam said smirking

"How...OH!" he said in realisation, Sam raised an eyebrow at him. He backed away.

"Changing the subject...It's like 11 now...I'm going to bed. You coming Sam Spencer" I asked

"Yeah...Night guys...Night babe" Sam said walking out.

"We'll be in, a few minutes, we just have to say good bye" I said to Sam, she looked confused but nodded and walked into our apartment.

"OK...Good save Freddie, and I'm sorry I kicked off...I'm worried for my life here" I said

We all agreed, that...We have to try our best to not be seen with Sam...It's gonna be tough. I sighed I said good night to everyone and walked back in my apartment...still trying to get my head round what happened.

 **Please tell me what you think**


	21. iDon't Understand

**Chapter 21: iDon't Understand**

 **Sam's POV**

2 weeks. 2 Weeks since I visited uncle Carmine...2 weeks since everyone started being distant with me. I was SICK of it. I knew I wasn't supposed to stalk or eavesdrop or anything...But I've lost a LOT of things close me...I know that pain and I don't want to keep hanging out with these guys if they don't want me to be. Me, Carls and Freddie we're all in the iCarly studio watching some clips a fan sent in.

I looked at my watch...Showtime...I read a text over Freddie's shoulder earlier saying.

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Carly**

 **Hey...Mass Message...I have more notes...Sam's going to see her uncle in jail about 2:00pm...meet at Groovy Smoothie at 3 k?**

Ok so maybe I planned this out last night.

"Well it's 1:50...I gotta go" I said sighing standing up and grabbing my Jacket. Thank you God for giving me the ability to lie, easily!

I walked out, I walked outside the Lobby and waited round the corner. After 40 minutes, Carly and Freddie walked out, followed by Spencer, followed by Mrs. Benson and Drake... I waited 5 minutes then Jesse, Joe, Daniel and Natalie came out. I waited three minutes then walked behind them...making sure they didn't see me, which was easier said than done as they we're constantly looking over their shoulders...Just like Freddie did on that date...weird. I followed them to the Groovy Smoothie and walked into the corridor leading to the toilets. Luckily they sat at the table and talked loud...So I could hear.

"Ok" Came Carly's voice

"We've tried fading Sam out for the last 2 weeks...we've been distant with her, we've been vague and you gotta hand it to Freddie, he's cut down the heart-to-heart conversations and the new, only 'date' Sam inside thing is working a treat" She said...They ARE trying to get rid of me

"SO WHY AM I STILL GETTING DEATH THREATS?" She yelled

Death threats?

"Shhhhhh" Came Spencer and Freddie's hushed voices

"You're not the only one...I've got one too" Freddie said

Death Threats...from who?

"OK...Mine says...Shay...You have gotta be kidding me...Two weeks and you haven't ditched Puckett Yet...we warned you...You have 3 days...before we come and kill you...we know where you live...not that it would make THAT much of a difference as we're gonna burn the building anyway...You'd BETTER get rid of Puckett...She's OURS and you STOLE her...so don't make us steal her back...And if you haven't already guessed this is Dana" Carly said

My ex-Juvie friends are threatening my real friends to stop seeing me...THAT'S LOW! And by the way it's implied she had some before.

"Mine says...Benson...You keep your mitts off my girl...She was MINE first...She STILL IS mine and she always will be MINE...You mean nothing to her. Look I'm being nice...if this wasn't Puckett you'd be dead by now...we're playing nice...So ditch her, if you want to live" Freddie said Billy...I'm not your girl...it was open time...One time that meant nothing to me...and FYI Freddie means everything to me. I saw Dana walk past... I checked to see if anyone was looking but they we're all deep in conversation leaning in to the centre of the table. I slipped out and I walked over to the corner. I heard Dana's voice and stopped...just...Listening...And recording on my phone but that's beside the point

"Right...Shay, Benson and the rest won't leave her alone so we're gonna have to act...We can't punish them with Sam around as she'll know it's us and then why would she come back to our group is she knew WE killed her friends? So...This is my plan...We need to get Puckett in Juvie...For maximum of a year... So we can kill her friends and by the time she comes out, all the buzz would have died down and it would seem as an innocent fire. And Shay's big brother is like...fire-prone so it will be easy to believe and work off" Dana said

"Great idea but how do we get Puckett in Juvie...She's a smart one"

"Yeah street-smart, but her sister is not...her sister is the opposite, she's nice and willing to help...hence tonight I'll E-mail her tonight and tell her it's from an iCarly bit...we still have a photo-shopped video of Puckett as a porn star we made as a dare years ago...we can blackmail Melanie with that as if that got out, she'd lose her scholarship and everything she's worked hard for...that and a gun or knife to her head." Dana said. It's bad enough to drag my friends into this...but my sister too. I ended the recording and walked slowly back to the apartment a plan forming in my head, suddenly De Ja Vu popped up from a few years back...I smiled evilly. Once I got home, I opened the door, Carly left it open for me, or forgot to lock it...Either way I had planning to do...And FAST! I didn't have much time left. I grabbed a peppy cola from the fridge, my notebook and I went up to my room, grabbing a pen and writing away for hours.

 **Dana's POV**

It was about 10 minutes to 2 o'clock. I walked round the side of the Groovy Smoothie, after listening to Shay and Benson talk to their 'gang'.

"What did you find out?" Billy asked

"Right...Shay, Benson and the rest won't leave her alone so we're gonna have to act...We can't punish them with Sam around as she'll know it's us and then why would she come back to our group is she knew WE killed her friends? So...This is my plan...We need to get Puckett in Juvie...For maximum of a year... So we can kill her friends and by the time she comes out, all the buzz would have died down and it would seem as an innocent fire. And Shay's big brother is like...fire-prone so it will be easy to believe and work off" I said

"Great idea but how do we get Puckett in Juvie...She's a smart one" Squidge asked

"Yeah street-smart, but her sister is not...her sister is the opposite, she's nice and willing to help...hence tonight I'll E-mail her tonight and tell her it's from an iCarly bit...we still have a photo-shopped video of Puckett as a porn star we made as a dare years ago...we can blackmail Melanie with that as if that got out, she'd lose her scholarship and everything she's worked hard for...that and a gun or knife to her head." I said.

"Sounds good" Squidge said

"So...When do we do this?" Billy asked

"I'll E-Mail Mel about 10:00 pm tonight...Wait for her reply" I said

"Hey what is Mel says no to coming to Seattle?" Tanya asked

"She will come...No matter what...She'll do ANYTHING for her sister...Plus...If not...We just photo shop Sam's head onto the crimes...But...Then she can have an alibi" I said

We all agreed.

"Hey what's the time?" Joe asked

"Um about... 2 o'clock" I said

"Hey I heard Veronica got a new load of joints" Kristin said

"Then let's GO!" I yelled leading the way to a 'Good Friend' of ours.

 **Sam's POV**

It was 7:00pm. My wrist was cramping. My laptop was near overheating, 16 pages from my notebook we're speared out on the bed and floor, my hair was coming out of the lose half-loop ponytail I put my hair up into over two hours ago as it was annoying me, my eyes we're straining, I had pins and needles in my foot and I had two pens, now ink-less in my bin...But I had my master plan...Similar to one I created a few years ago...But adapted to the situation, with the extra side that they could get arrested for up to 10 years...That and the kick you can only get from the risk of having everything you care about on stake.

This plan was ingenious...clever...Sneaky...It risked...SO MUCH...My boyfriend...My friends...My Juvie friends and even...possibly...My life...But it was worth it...I needed a 'few' people to help me in this as well. I had to get T-Bo, Melanie, Carmine, Chaz, Annie, Tanya, Jasmine, Mack, Lisa, Norman, Harold, Tyler, Greg and most importantly...and risky Officer Frankinson.

I smiled evilly to myself...This was going to work...I had a plan...Which I thought was flawless... I had to check though...I knew Dana wouldn't try and bother Melanie till like 11, as she knows Melanie will be asleep and she'll be so tired she's more likely to say 'yes'. What she doesn't know is I'll beat Dana to talking to my sister and I'LL make sure Melanie agrees, Tired or not. But first...I had to get this checked by a professional... Well...The closest thing to that...AKA Carmine...As Carmine always planned his attacked out like this...He can find any flaw...And before you remind me he's in jail...THAT wasn't his fault...Some dude pushed in front of him and he knocked him out, as well as a few who sniggered. What he didn't know was t5he guy was an undercover cop. And the fact that it occurred in a bank made it seem as though he was a robber, and in the pat down, 4 pocket knives we're found in his pockets...WHAT he was still in a gang!

I quickly packed my papers in my bag, I threw my bag over my shoulder and jumped off the bed grabbing my phone and stumbling slightly as I still had no circulation in my left leg. Either way...I was determined so I fought through the pain and rather annoying foot, I walked out to the apartment calling a quick 'goodbye' to Carly who was watching TV on the couch. She mumbled a response but I didn't wait for conversation...I was gone. I power-walked to the Jail, arriving at 7:15. I new record for me. I ran in. Visiting times ended at 8 so I had to hurry. I sighed in and once I told them who I was looking for I went through and sat at a table.

"SAMMY!" Came two voices from behind me, not making me jump but making me turned round. I hugged both Carmine and Chaz.

"What's up Sammy? That look on your face says 'I'm plotting a crime' AND 'I'm depressed, angry and REALLY pissed off'" Carmine said

"I am pissed off, I am angry I am somewhat depressed I am plotting the RISKIEST crime I ever have and I need you to help me, make sure there are no flaws" I said

"How much at risk?" Carmine asked

"If it turns our bad...I'm risking...10 lives and then my own life" I said

"How?" he asked curious and sitting down.

"Plotting to double cross my old gang...Again...This time...More at risk" I said

"I'm listening" he said

"OK...So...Dana and half her gang got out early and they met me Carls and our gang at the Groovy Smoothie I defended my gang while kicking off at her gang, and now she's sending death threats to my gang, saying to 'cut all ties' with me or they'll come torch the apartment, leaving me with no home so I go back to them...pretty clever actually" I said

"Go on" Carmine said

"Well...It's obvious they're not going to ditch me just yet so Dana and her gang want to take revenge...But they know with me still in the picture they can't because if I find out their the ones who killed my friends, why would I go back to them? So their planning to frame me for crimes I didn't commit, send me to court, get me in Juvie for a year...So they can kill, then torch the building and because Carly's brother is literally fire-prone, a fire could easily break out, and the fire department cut Spencer and Carly off, by the time they get there...It will all be gone...All evidence of a murder" I said

"You're smart Sam...I do not doubt that...But if you have some ingenious plan that can stop this...And it works...I'll be impressed. But how the hell do you think you...ONE person can plan something to take down like 60 people in a gang?" Carmine asked

"One thing...Of which I depend my whole plan on...Human error" I said smirking.

All Visitors, visiting time closes in half an hour

"We don't have much time...Literally...They're contacting Melanie tonight, their plan is to convince Melanie that iCarly needs her to do some 'things' for a segment. So...Here's my plan..." I said and I started explaining my plan.

23 minutes later, I had finished explaining my plan. I had answered their questions and I haven't had to change anything get...

"I'm impressed Sam...That's...Ingenious...Incredible" Carmine said

"She's a Puckett...What do you expect?" Chaz said in admiration.

 **Chaz's POV**

OH MY GOD! Sam's plan...So clever...WHY does she see herself as dumb...She's incredible...AND, she is actually my role model...Well her brains are. I WISH I had a mind like hers... I sound a bit weird right...Cos' I'm her cousin...Oh well

 **Carmine's POV**

Ok. I admit it. Sam's plan is great...It's risky but...It's better than I expected...I could find no flaws.

Visiting hours have finished, could all visitors make their way to the exits

"That's my cue to go" Sam said

"Hey Kid?" I asked she turned to me

"Well done" I said

"Thanks" she said

"Love you" Chaz said as she hugged him good bye

"Love ya too Chaz" she said

"I love you too Sam" I said as she hugged me

"You're the best. Love you too" she said. She waved and walked off.

"Hey Sam" I called she turned round

"Good luck...Be safe...and Keep in touch...I wanna know how that works out" I said smiling

"You got it" she said waving as she walked out.

"Come on Puckett and Puckett, back to your cell" Officer Smith said, he wasn't that bad. I glanced once more at Sam, just walking round the corner. I couldn't help but feel kinda concerned for her...I've lost a lot in my life, like Sam...She's more my daughter than she ever was my brothers...I couldn't live knowing she got hurt or...dare I say dead... and I stayed here...doing nothing...That's why her plan is so ingenious. GOD I hope it works!

 **Sam's POV**

I arrived home. I walked up to my room. I grabbed my laptop and logged on. I grabbed my phone and typed in the number I knew off by heart yet hardly ever rang.

The other end picked up after three rings

"Sam I'm 1,376 miles away and already I know you're planning something" she said

"Hello to you too Mel" I said

"Hi...What do you need?" she asked

"You...To save 11 lives...Including mine" I said

"WHAT!" she yelled

"What?" I ask innocently

"Don't play innocent Samantha I WHAT did you do? And Don't cringe...Samantha is your name" she said. DAMN how did she know I was cringing!

"OK...First I was NOT cringing!" I said but I'm cut off

"Don't lie Sam" she said

"Fine...Moving on...You know I used to hang out with my friends from Juvie?" I asked

"Hang out? Sam YOU were their leader" Mel said

"Same difference, anyway...Remember like 6 years ago, they threatened Kim, my old friend, to start ignoring me or they will tell Kim's mom that she was friends with an Ex-Juvie prisoner" I said

"Vaguely" she said

"Well...Dana and her gang got out of Juvie and now they're threatening Carly, Freddie, ALL my friends...To cut all ties with me so I would go back to them...Well...It seems harmless, but they're threatening them with the option of death. AND no longer is it just a threat, their planning to get me back in Juvie, probably only for a year or so, so they can go, kill whoever tehy need, torch the building and by the time I get out, I literally have no friends so I HAVE to go back to my old Juvie friends" I say

"OH MY GOD! Why don't you go tell your old friends you know what their planning?" She asked

"Because...I know if I tell Dana and her gang, They'll think Carly or Freddie told me and she'll kill them...AND it doesn't fit in my plan" I said she sigedh deeply

"How do I fit in with this?" she asked

"Log on to your laptop" I said

"I am logged on" she said

"Go to your E-Mail" I said I heard the 'tap' of a few keys

"On my E-Mail. OH an E-Mail from Dana" she said

"Right...STOP!" I said

"What?" she asked

"DON'T click on it, hover over it and click, Control Al holding them all down, count to three let go then ALT 456 Control Y" I said

"R F V" she muttered to herself "ALT 456, Control Y" she muttered

"It's gone black" she said

"Click Control B F V" I said

"BFV" she said

"Oh it's back...And it's normal...What did I just do?" She asked

"Security check for viruses" I said

"Really?" she asked

"Yea I'm a computer geek but if you do as much computer hacking as me, you gotta know the tricks" I said

"What do I do now?" she asked

"Click on the E-Mail and read it to me" I said

"Ok it says... Dear Melanie...I don't know if you heard because I don't know how much contact you have with your sister, but recently me and a few friends became new back-stage members of iCarly. On behalf of Carly, Freddie, and the rest of the team I would like to invite you for a special segment of Messin' with Lewbert and a few other video's and segments. If you agree please come down to Seattle by Friday. Many Thanks Danielle Buckouski." She reads

"That bitch" I mutter

"What?" Mel asks

"Before you say...NO Dana was not a part of iCarly, but she needs to get me in Juvie so she needs proof of em doing crimes for court...Mel I need you to do me a favour" I said

"I thought that was the reason why you called" She said

"Yeah but I just saved your computer from a virus...You owe me" I said.

"I know...I owed you before" she said

"Good. First reply to that E-Mail" I said

"What do you want me to say?" she asked after an overdramatic sigh.

"Type exactly what I say.

"Dear Danielle, I would be honoured to assist you in the iCarly segments. I haven't had that much communication with my sister in the past few months. I will be in the Seattle area on Friday at 2:00pm, Could you meet me at the Groovy Smoothie then? Many Thanks, Melanie Puckett" I said.

"Melanie...Puckett" she said to herself as she typed it.

"Now send it" I said

"You're not going to ask me if I am able to come down?" She asked I sighed

"Melanie, I need your help...Please come down and help me" I said

"Of course, anything for my sister...I'll be at Carly's apartment at 11 on Friday" She said

"That's fine...I'll kick Carly out the apartment. The plan is you need to go, but be on the phone to me the entire time...Being Freddie Benson's girlfriend has some advantages, I have some hidden earpiece microphones I can use to tell you what to do...Also...WHATEVER they ask you to do...You need to do it...The worse the crimes the better" I said

"Sam if this turns out bad, won't I get arrested?" she asked

"No Mel...because Dana will blackmail you, years ago as a dare we photo shopped my head onto some porn stars and made it into a DVD, it's a pretty shitty job but it looks somewhat believable, she will blackmail you by threatening to leak it onto the internet...Because if that get's out...You'll lose your scholarship...BUT it won't because...I'll hack into the Groovy Smoothie security system and record it you'll also record on your phone what Dana says, this means that if it ever goes to court we have proof you were forced into it and you had no say. Also...I will find Dana and I'll replace the DVD with some copyright thing so she get's some punishment for illegal downloading as well" I said

"That's reassuring" she said

"Isn't it" I asked

"So...What happens then?" she asked

"THAT's when I come in" I say

"What?" she asked. I locked my door and explained to her my entire plan..,

"That's genius...BUT it's SO risky...You're putting your friends lives at stake" she said

"I know and when I talk to them after the first incident before the second, I need to make them feel as though I hate them. I need to double cross the most dangerous gang in Seattle" I said

"Sam one question?" She said

"Shoot" I said

"How are you so confident all this will work?" She asked

"Easy...Human Error" I said

"What?" she asked I sighed and explained it to her...Again!" After 20 minutes we said goodbye and hung up. It was Wednesday...I knew what I had to do...I knew I didn't have much time and by Monday...I'll either be homeless, or a heroine...I prefer the latter!. I checked the time. 10:45. I sent a quick text to an old friend...I put my phone on charge and I shut down my laptop. I walked over to my closet. I slid the clothes to the side and revealed my large pin board. I turned the lights on and grabbed my notebook. I got all my pictures, notes and string and connected them all as well as writing out a checklist. It was 11:30. My board was finished. I sighed I took one more look at it. I pulled my clothes back to their original position. I turned off the light and locked my closet. I took a quick shower. When I got out I towelled myself dry, put on my PJ's and brushed my teeth, I ran a brush through my hair and dried it. I tied it in to a loose bun and turned off my light. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 **The Next day**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up. 9:30. I walked downstairs, Freddie and Carly were on the couch watching celebrities underwater

"What IS this show?" Carly asked , either they hadn't noticed me or their ignoring me. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself some juice.

"You see...This show get's random D list celebrities and they have to do dares underwater...Like today Ginger Fox (A singer) has to do 4 rounds of the Macarena underwater, she can't hold her breath that long, so it's funny" Freddie said

"Suffocating people is not funny" Carly said

"Eh...It's a little funny" he said

"Puckett's rubbing off on you" Carly said...OH yeah I forgot to mention. Carly's stopped saying my name, she just calls me 'Puckett' or 'Her' now. I roll my eyes

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Freddie said

"It's Puckett!" Carly said

"Sam is my girlfriend" Freddie said I smiled to myself. Trust Freddie to still like me...I know he can't but hey...he's risking his life for me! I HAVE to remember when I get taken to juvie to thank him for being there for me...OH again forgot to mention...My plan involves me going to Juvie...Again! Chuckling again I pour some milk into the cereal I subconsciously made myself. 6 minutes later I had an empty bowl. I placed it in the sink and walked back upstairs. I knew my plan for the day. I have some relatives to see. BUT first...I dressed, let my hair down, running a brush through it. I grabbed my leather jacket. I went under my bed and pulled out a shoe box. Inside I found the pirated movie. I slipped it in my pocket and I put on my shoes. I grabbed my phone sliding it in my back pocket I picked up my bag and made sure my laptop and notebook we're inside it I walked out, when I reached the living room Carly and Freddie we're still there.

"Morning Babe" Freddie said as I walked past, I walked up and quickly bushed my lips against his.

"Morning...Morning Carls" I replied she smiled, briefly at me. I walked towards the door.

"Where are ya going?" He asked

"Out" I replied slamming the door behind me. I waited 10 seconds and heard no noise. I took a clip from my hair and unlocked the Benson's door. I slipped inside and sneaked into Freddie's room. I walked to his 'Tech closet' I found the small box. I placed it in my bag and closed the closet. I walked quietly out. I locked the door behind me and I walked down to the lobby two steps at a time.

"GET OUTTA MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yelled

"GET A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled in reply

"I DID...YOUR BOYFRIENDS MOM...I COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR NEW DADDY IN LAW!" He yelled

"I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BEFORE YOU HAD A CHANCE TO GO ON A SECOND DATE!" I yelled

"I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" He said

"I would be scared...But I know your bluffing" I said calmly raising an eyebrow

"DAMN STRAIGHT! HOW WOULD MARISSA LOVE ME IF SHE KNEW I KILLED THE ONE THING THAT MADE HER SON HAPPY?" he yelled

"Well I'm not bluffing so...Good thing no one likes you, so I can kill you and have a clear conscience" I said

"Um...Um...GET OUTTA MY LOBBY!" He said

"Happy to" I said smirking as I walked out Knowing I'd won. Sam 1987 Lewbert 0! I walked out and round all the roads till I got to the park. Sitting on a bench I opened 'TRACKAPC' a program on my computer. I took the pot from my bag and slid one of the chips into the side of my laptop. I labelled it on the Computer, and started the tracking device in it. After setting it up, I did the same with the rest of the chips. When I was done, I packed my laptop if in bag and placed the chips in my pocket, after labelling them. I walked to the alley. As I suspected, Dana and her gang we're passed out on the floor. I smirked to myself. I walked over to the electrical box on the wall...Basically our safe, I pulled a hair pin from my hair and unlocked the door, I opened it and after a minute I found what I was looking for. I pulled out the DVD and replaced it with the pirated one. I locked the door pocketing the DVD. When I heard the soft 'click' I smiled I pulled my hairpin from the lock replacing it in my hair. I walked up to the guys and slipped the small chips in their shoes. Happy with my work I walked slowly away humming to myself.

I walked for a few minutes. I found the house. 226 Barfield Drive. I knocked on the door

"SAMMMYY!" Came a loud voice

"Annie! Hey I need a favour" I said

"Come on in" she said.

"Thanks" I said, walking in...Building up the opponent's army.

"You got them?" I asked

"Hell Yeah" She said

 **Review lovelies**

 **Also I made up the security checks. Please don't use it as an actual security check...it could blow up the computer for all I know. (Guilty as charged I'm the opposite of a tech geek) seriously. My laptop freezes, I turn it off and again, if that doesn't work I get someone else to fix it. Lol**


	22. iFrame Sam

**Chapter 22: iFrame Sam**

 **Sam's POV**

"Thanks Annie" I said walking out waving out.

"Welcome" She replied I walked away. I got to the park and sat on the swing, I swung gently a few times, enjoying the calming motion.

I was mentally preparing myself. I knew this was risky...the riskiest thing...I CAN'T become addicted again...But I need to get then suspicious. I stopped swinging. I sighed digging my heels in the soft sand to try and keep my balance. I grabbed my bag and pulled out one of the three packets Annie gave me. I opened one of the boxes and pulled out one of the contents, resting it between my lips. I dug round for my lighter. My nail hit some cool metal. I grasped it in my hand and retrieved it from my bag. I brought it so it was a few inches from my face I flicked the small switch watching a flame appear and start dancing in the wind. I took a deep breath and brought the flame under the end of the cigarette. Once it was lit I released the button on the lighter and put it back in my bag. I took a long breath in, not hting it but not loving it as much as I used to. Either way I brought it from lips breathing out. I pulled out my phone. To have a text from Mel.

 **To: Sam**

 **From: Mel**

 **Hey! I booked a flight, I'm leaving here tomorrow about (in my time) 8am, In your time (5am). I'll be in Bushwell Plaza at 11 tomorrow xx**

I replied with three letters

 **To: Mel**

 **From: Sam**

 **KK x**

I put my phone back in my pocket, I flicked the ash from the end of the cigarette and took another drag. A few minutes later I dropped the cigarette to the floor, gently stepping on the end to put it out. I took a few deep breaths of clean air and made my way back to the Bushwell. Making sure to bin 3 or 4 of the cigarettes on the way, to seen as though I smoked more than I actually did.

I walked inside and walked up the stairs to Carly's.

I walked in without knocking, unsurprised to find anyone in the living room, as in second nature I walked straight up to the iCarly studio. Inside we're Jesse, Carly Freddie Gibby and Spencer. They we're all sat down watching the TV. I placed myself on a spare beanbag between Freddie and Spencer.

"Hi Sam" Spencer said

"Hey" I said he suddenly started coughing

"What?" I asked

"YOU SMOKED!" He yelled Carly and Freddie turned round

"What's wrong with that?" I asked

"It's illegal!" He said

"Technically it's only illegal to buy them if your under 18, so a friend bought them for me, perfectly legal" I said talking one from my bag, lighting it with skill as taking a long breath holding it before blowing out slowly.

"Sam put that thing out NOW" Spencer said

"Come in Spence...Just one...please" I said

"No put it out" he said

"Why?" I asked taking another drag

"Because your killing yourself" he said

I laughed

"Yes 7 seconds of my life gone! Big whoop I WAS offered weed, just be glad I chose these babies" I said twirling the cigarette in my fingers before taking another drag.

"Who offered you weed?" Spencer asked lowly

"A friend" I said

"Sam I forbid..." Spencer Said but he was dragged out the room by Carly. I threw the cigarette out the window, still under half smoked. I sat next to Freddie.

"Hey babe" I muttered

"Missed you" he murmured back

I kissed him softly, I knew he doesn't like the taste of tobacco but he ignored it just to kiss me...Awww! DAMN IT I'm such a sap.

Freddie and I broke apart when Carly and Spencer came in. His arms were still wrapped round my waist though.

"Sam I would like to apologize Its just I see you as a sister and I hate the thought of my sister smoking, I forgot your almost 18 and fully capable of looking after yourself, and knowing what's best for you" Spencer said in monotone his gaze narrowed angrily to Carly.

"That's ok, I'm going to my room if you want me" I said I grabbed my bag and I walked out I walked downstairs to the computer and switched on the Camera. I put my headphones in and plugged them into the computer

"Why do you make me lie?" Spencer asked

"Look you guys, she's hanging out with her 'friends' she's smoking, were not gonna die, Dana's got Puckett back!" Carly exclaimed

Ok time to step up the game I thought to myself as I unplugged my head phones, and turned off the camera program on the computer.

I took out my phone. I text Freddie quickly

 **To: Freddie**

 **From: Sam**

 **Baby I need to fm to you...my room? Xx**

I walked to my room and pressed send. I started to fake cry. Predictably, two minutes later a knock came at my door.

"Come in" I said making my voice sound quiet. He walked in and as soon as he saw me he wrapped his arms round me. Hugging me close as I cried on his shoulder. He slowly rocked us, mumbling sweet nothings and reassuring comments in my ear.

When I 'calmed down' he broke away from me slightly and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked

I sighed "Everyone hates me" I said

"What! No one hates you" he said

"Then why did Spencer 'apologized' to me in a monotone, why did he glare at Carly? Then why don't Jesse or Daniel make eye contact with me, why won't anyone hang out with me anymore? And why does Carly only call me Puckett?" I asked

"Sam no one hates you ok? Maybe Jesse and Daniel don't want to get involved in the disagreement between you and Spencer and before, no offence but something's wrong with Carly, she looks really pissed off and maybe they're just not that willing to get involved, maybe it's just coincidence about hanging out and between you and me, Carly's been different ever since we met Dana in the Groovy Smoothie and Dana called you Puckett, maybe Carly's tired of being all girly so she wanted to call you Puckett to try and seem cool?" He said

"Then why doesn't she call you Benson?" I asked

"Sam you're the one she wants to impress by being cool, I'm a nerd she doesn't have to be cool in front of me, it wouldn't make a difference and Jesse and Daniel she's dating Jesse and if as started acting cool in front of Daniel Jesse would get jealous, you're a girl so it's different" he said wow, if I was actually upset he would be great at making me feel better, although it could just be that I love his voice when it's soft like that.

"I'm sorry Freddie, I still think. They hate me" I said

"Well screw them...I love you" he said kissing me softly. Then again, and again. Until he moved his lips to my neck sucking softly I moaned lightly, his hands moved to the small of my back, going under my T-Shirt rubbing my skin softly.

"FREDDIE! Come downstairs now and bring your girlfriend with you!" Carly yelled I sighed

"Maybe later" I muttered as he broke away from me, suddenly I felt a lot colder. We walked hand in hand downstairs.

Mrs Benson was at the door with Drake.

"Freddibear..." She said but he cut her off.

"Mommmmml" he wined

"Sorry Freddie, I had an emergency call from your aunt Jessica, her rash is back...I need to go to New York for tonight, I'll be back about 9 pm the day after tomorrow so I talked to Spencer you can spend the nights here" she said.

"Cool" He said

"Right I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow" she said kissing each of their heads and giving them a bone crushing hug.

Finally she left. Freddie followed her and came back 10 minutes later with his overnight stuff.

"Hey can we invite Jesse Daniel Joe and Natalie and have a mass sleepover in the iCarly studio?" Drake asked

"Sure...invite them over now for dinner" Spencer said

Carly

"No offence Shay, but I'd prefer my bed" I said

"Fine" she said as though she didn't care. I rolled my eyes and pulled Freddie upstairs.

"Hey, why are we in your room? I thought we had. Mass sleepover I. The iCarly studio?" He said

"Yes the rest are, me and you are staying here" I said

"Why?" He asked

"Hum...Why would I want to stay in a room full of people who hate me, when I could say here with the one person who loves me" I said, he looked like he was going to say something about the 'hate' comment but he just kissed me quickly and said "I love you so much"

"I love you too" I replied.

"FREDDIE, THE GUYS ARE HERE!" Carly yelled

"Come in babe, let's go" he said, taking my hand.

"Kay" I sighed. DAMN I missed having him close to me! We walked downstairs (again) and said hi to Joe and Natalie.

Once the ... Pleasantries...were over we sat down eating the spaghetti tacos Spencer made. We ate in a kind of comfortable silence, it was now around 8:00pm and we were all quite tired.

"Right well I have all the beds set up in the studio, except Freddie, you'll have to get your. Blanket from your apartment" Carly said

"Don't worry" He said

"No Freddie you'll need a blanket" she said

"I'll have a blanket" he said

"No I told you I don't have a spare" she said he grasped my hand under the table and put them between the plates

"I have one Carly" he said

"Yes at your apartment I need you to go get it" she said

"Chiz! Carly I'm staying in Sam's room tonight" he said

Jesse Daniel and Joe "Wooed" I winked at them they turned red.

"Your...you...Freddie are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked

"Yeah" he said

"Are you sure Freddie, are you aware of the consequences?" She asked glaring more at him. His grip on me tightened

"Yes I'm sure and nothing you guys can say will change that" he said taking my arm and dragging me upstairs.

"Don't do anything I'd disapprove of" Spencer yelled

"No promises" I called in response. We got to our room and closed the door, next thing I know I'm pressed against it, his lips attacking mine, sending electric shocks down my spine, to the pit of my stomach.

 **The Next Day**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up to Freddie's strong arms round my waist. I glanced at the clock. 9:15 I watched him sleep, not in a creepy way, in an I-Can't-Believe-He's-Mine Every girl who's been in love knows that feeling. I managed to release myself from his grasp and I walked and took a shower. When I walked out I was disappointed to find him dressed and sitting on the bed. I stood in the door frame and just watched him text away. I glanced at the clock. 9:45 am. I knew Mel was coming in just over an hour. I started thinking my plans over in my head.

"Hey Sam, Can I go to bowling with the guys today?" Freddie asked looking up. Kicking me out of my thoughts and back in to reality.

"Sure have fun baby, what time you home?" I asked

"We're going to town then straight to a night club, won't be back till like two, sorry" he said I narrowed my eyes

"Don't flirt with anyone" I said

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said

"Don't take any girls numbers" I said

"If I do you can make them into spit balls and aim that at my face" he said

"Don't buy any girls a drink" I said

"With the exception of Carly and the guys I won't" he assured me

"Don't get too drunk" I said

"I'll try my best" he said

"Text me when you get home?" I asked

"You got it" he said

"Have fun" I said

"I will" he said kissing me quickly I dried my hair and threw on some jeans a T-Shirt and a jacket. We walked into the iCarly Studio.

"Morning" I said happily as I walked in, Freddie's arm round my shoulders.

"Morning, you two do anything last night?" Spencer asked

"Wouldn't you like to know" I muttered

"Actually I don't I was just being polite" he said

"Hey Carls Sam's letting me go bowling, to the mall and then out with you guys tonight" He said.

"That's good" She said not looking up. Not really bothered, engrossed in a conversation with Natalie. Freddie started talking lowly to the guys, I heard a few comments like way-to-go and dominate. I rolled my eyes. I went and sat on Freddie's lap.

"Whatcha talking about" I asked

"Stuff" Daniel replied.

"What 'Stuff'?" I asked

"Plans for tonight" Jesse said

"Yeah...Sorry I can't come?" I said

"Yeah...Why can't you?" Joe asked

"Well I HATE to miss the opportunity to drink till I can't see or think, but my sisters coming" is said

"Really...Mythical Melanie. Sam we're dating...You don't have to pretend to be another girl" He said

"Yeah...About that...I can't believe you dated Melanie...I mean, she's Carly in MY body...Bet you loved it" I said

"I WOULD have loved it...If I was still in love with Carly, the only reason I dated...Melanie was because she was YOU...And I wanted to date YOU because I was in love with YOU!" He said

"Yep, THAT'S the problem with identical twins, although you'll be thanking me for being a twin one day" I said DAMN I didn't just give it away

"Why?" He asked

"You'll see" I said slyly, pecking his cheek and walking over to Carly.

"Hey Shay?" I asked

"What?" She asked not looking up from brushing her hair. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door, she got out of my grasp just before we got out the door.

"PUCKETT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" I was REALLY pissed off now, "AND MY NAME IS Sam. NOT PUCKETT, ONLY MY JUVIE FRIENDS CALL ME PUCKETT" I hissed.

"I'm your friend I can call you whatever I want Puckett" Carly said

"You ever been to Juvie?" I asked

"No I have some sense of dignity and a thing called common sense" She said

"You're right, I have very little of each, but I know that I want to be respected, And the only people I will allow to disrespect me like that would be the people I used to lead, the people who are my gang, the people who are ALWAYS ready to fight for me" I said

"Do you have ANY self control?" she asked I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, I think all the built up anger and emotions in me are ready to come out.

"Oh Bitch fight" Daniel said

"You know what Shay? You're right I don't have self control" I said in monotone, but deadly.

"Sam..." Freddie warned

"SHUT UP FREDDIE! Puckett, I don't care if you don't have self control, I know that YOU are a self centred BITCH! You NEVER do ANYTHING for yourself and you NEVER stand up for anyone but yourself!" She said

"You have NO idea what I'm doing to SAVE YOUR LIVES! You have no idea the AMOUNT of times I have SAVED your life, BUT You say I'm self-centred, let's recall a certain Pre-MMA fight. I believed Spencer asked you 'When did you start being a brat who screams every time she doesn't get what she wants' and I believe your reply to that was 'Right when you stopped giving me what I want' AND you're too self-cantered not to even notice things suddenly changing to YOUR way, and HOW you're still alive, you know how many kids I fought at school to defend you" I asked

"I don't care either way you got into a fight, AND if you're offering to the time you changed my grade on the schools computer, you CAUSED more trouble than you stopped!" She said

"OK Shay, I get it, you don't care about me anymore" I said

"So what if I don't" She said I pulled a butter sock from by back pocket and swung it slowly.

"I wouldn't feel guilty about using my friend here" I said

"Come on Puckett, You're better than that. I know you look tough, but you're hurting inside, just give UP already" She said

"What do you want me to do Shay? Beg for you to stop insulting me? Cry? Listen...You may be somewhat of a friend but NEVER would I give you the satisfaction of breaking me down SO far I give up. ONE person can do that to me...And he does that without knowing"

"You're such a SLUT! Hence reference to NATHAN!" She said

"I told you THAT with confidence that, YOU of all people would support me" I said

"You didn't tell me until it was literally TOO LATE"

"I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE, THAT'S WHY IT WAS SUCH A BIG THING FOR ME, SOMETHING THAT COULDN'T BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME, so I could come to terms with it without having to worry about, you being disappointed in me, or you telling anyone!" I said

"Yeah Like you didn't tell me you and Freddie kissed all those years ago"

"Maybe but its different...I was still mourning" I said

"True...You know Nathan deserved to die, You couldn't care for him...He'd up dead some way or another" She spat

"LISTEN Shay...You can insult me, you can physically hurt me but you can NEVER insult HIM" I said

"Ohhhh Puckett's getting defensive, over something SHE killed" Carly said I clenched my fists.

"What do you even think of me?" I ask

"You're a murderer. You're a pain...You're just a risk...I always knew you we're a risk, ever since I first met you, I mean, Who in their right mind would befriend an ex-Juvie convict, who at the moment was on parole, I mean I had enough signs, what about when you got arrested when my dad was going to watch the show live for the first time? I should have ditched you then like my conscience said" She said

"I'll tell you one thing Shay, I haven't stepped one foot in Juvie since I met you" I hissed

"Then where the HELL did you go to ditch me when we we're supposed to our iCarly!" She said

"Well, IF I recall correctly, at the time you we're doing iCarly, I was standing in Chicago, in the middle of a thunderstorm, literally, surrounded by about 30 people, may I mention, the only time I WILLINGLY hugged Melanie and cried on her shoulder for about an hour, while The vicar was speaking and then while you guys we're celebrating after having done ANOTHER iCarly I was watching a coffin being lowered into the ground. The coffin of my father. THEN while you guys we're having celebrtionary smoothies at the Groovy Smoothie Yours Truly was giving a speech on her father, although she hadn't seen him in 9 years" I said

"You know what Puckett" Carly yelled

"What Shay?" I asked my Jaw clenched.

She paused a minute searching her head for an answer. After about 45 seconds I gave her a mocking questioning look.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH" She screamed as she ran out.

"Soon baby I promise, I'll find you nice nerd to beat up" I said innocently to my butter sock. Before placing it back in my back pocket.

I glanced round. It was 10:45pm.

"What?" I asked

"Sam...You really hurt her" Jesse asked

"Do you know the pain I've been through? I may have upset her but she hit me where it hurts most...My ONLY weakness...Anyway...You guys had better go if you wanna be on time for bowling" I said suddenly calm.

"You gonna be ok?" Spencer asked in a nice way.

"Yeah, Mel and I may got to the park or Groovy Smoothie for a bit" I said

"Look I'm sorry about her" Spencer said

"Don't worry I'm sure..." I said but I'm cut off by a shriek from downstairs.

"Spencer...GUYS!" Carly yelled

"Have fun" I called as they walked out, Freddie walked over to me.

"Nathan? You have to explain all that to me baby" he said

"Later but I don't want Carly to rip your head off, so go" I said he nodded and slowly backed out the door. Blowing me a kiss goodbye before he walked away.

"Love you" I called.

"Love you too" he called.

Only 5 minutes after they left the elevator 'dinged' and Mel walked in.

"Sam!" She called

"Hey Mel" I said

"So...Techy stuff?" she asked

"Yea yea but first...Lunch!" I said walking to the kitchen.

"What you want?" I asked

"Salad?" she asked

"You still vegetarian?" I asked

"Yeah, you still meatoholic?" she said

"Hell yeah" I said we both shuddered. I walked to the fridge and took out a packet of bacon, placing them in the pan and cooking them. I grabbed a lettuce, cucumber, a few tomatoes and a pepper. I diced them all up, mixing them in a bowl. I put a fork in the bowl and placed it on the table handing it to Mel. I put the salad items away and placed my meat on a plate. Putting the pan in the sink and running some cool water on it, I grabbed my own plate and sat down at the table, devouring my lunch.

"So...You look angry and depressed...What's happened?" She asked

"I told you my plan right?" I asked

"Yeah" she questioned

"I told you that Dana's threatening Carly right" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"Well...I tried to have a talk to her about her ignoring but we ended up having a yelling match in front of everyone. I brought out the butter sock, she brought up Nathan, put it this way, I have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when Freddie comes home, he left with the fact that apparently I was hurt by someone called Nathan...I might see how this plan plays out and explain to him after" I said

"Come on Sam, I know it's hard but you've gotta forget that...For now at least. I'm guessing from your face that Carly said something about you be self-centred. I admit it, you're not that...unselfish...But you're not self centred and if this plan doesn't prove it, I don't know what will...This plan needs to be put in place, so come on...Tell me what I have to do...Tell me what have to say and or do" she asked I sighed and started telling her the plan.

It was 1:30. We had gone over the plan many times.

"OK you need to go in about 10 minutes so here" I said handing her a small SD looking card.

"What's this?" She asked

"Tracking chip" I said handing her something that looked like one of those invisible hearing aids.

"And...What..." she said but I cut her off

"Mini wireless hearing device, so I can talk and you can hear me. I passed her a locket.

"Awww this is cute" she said

"Eh...It's got a microphone in so I can hear what's going on." I said, she put the locket round her neck.

"Let's try it out. Go stand in the hall and when you hear me talking knock twice." I said

"KK" she said walking to the hall.

"Can you..." I asked in to my phone when I heard a shriek.

"What?" I called

"It's REALLY loud" she said

"Sorry" I called back lowering the volume

"Better?" I asked she knocked twice.

"OK now talk normally and I'll knock if I can hear you.

"Can you hear me?" I heard come through my phone. I knocked twice.

"OK Mel, you know the plan?" I asked she knocked twice

"OK...I'm going to hack in to the Groovy Smoothie security Camera's. You know what to do?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said

"Good. If you don't know what to say and or do, just scratch your nose and I'll tell you what to do ok?" I said

"K...Good luck Sam" she said

"Back at ya sis" I said. I heard her take a deep breath and walk down the hall to the lobby.

OK. Right. Last time I was at the Groovy Smoothie I took the LPRC code. 09Ik4fHsd7. I typed it in. Password. DAMN I wish I could remember his messy writing. I'll just guess. FoodOnAStick.123. YES! I'm in! OK. Options, Feeds, Security...I'm in" I said to myself I saw Mel walk inside

"I can hear you talking to yourself Sam" she said

"Yeah order yourself a smoothie and sit down.

She nodded. I pressed record on the Surveillance camera.

"Hey T-BO, could I have a Strawberry Splat please?"

"Sam...You HATE Strawberry"

"I'm not Sam I'm her twin sister Melanie"

"Really? OH YEAH!" He said

"Great...Could I have my smoothie now please?"

"Pushy...Yep you're defiantly a Puckett"

"I heard that"

"Sass and ears like a hawk...You're just like your sister" he said handing her the smoothie

"I know. Thank you, Here's a tip" She said

"Ok so maybe not EXACTLY like your sister" He mumbled to himself I rolled my eyes

"Nice" I said

"Thanks" she mumbled taking a sip, Then Dana and Reese entered walked in, Reese went to the counter and ordered the smoothies while Dana walked over and Sat opposite Melanie.

"Melanie, how are you?" She asked

"I'm fine thank you, How are you?" She asked in her usual chirpy voice

"I'm great, I'm LOVING being on iCarly...The show is SO much fun." Dana said. That lying B***H!

"That's great. So...You're E-Mail said something about Sam and me doing some stunts for a segment?" Melanie said. Well...She has my lying abilities, not AS believable as me but pretty close.

"Yeah, we already have the shots we need of Sam, we just need you now" Dana said

"Um...OK then" she said

"Ask what you have to do" I said Mel's eyes widened at the sudden noise in her ear but she didn't jump.

"So...What do I have to do?" she asked sipping her smoothie.

"Well...We've planned it so you break a few laws, doing some crimes" Dana said

"As if it's dangerous" I said

"That sounds dangerous" Mel said

"Well...It is...But you're going to do it" Dana said

"Ask why" I urged

"Why?" Mel asked innocently. DAMN she was good.

"Because, You've come all the way from...Chicago just to perform on iCarly, you don't want to let Carly and Freddie and the rest of the team down...What about your sister...You don't want to disappoint her do you?" Dana asked

"I guess not?" Mel said uncertainly

"Say, What if I don't wanna break the laws, what if I wanna keep my scholarship?" I said

"What if I don't wanna break any laws, if I don't want to lose my scholarship when a picture of me breaking the law appears LIVE on the internet?" Mel asked

"Well...We have a DVD, Photo shopped obviously, but it's content...If it leaked onto the internet, both you AND Sam would lose any scholarships you have and iCarly would be shut down...And you'd hurt MORE people when if you just did the crimes" Dana said pulling out a DVD from her pocket.

"Don't worry Mel, I swapped the DVD's" I said

"...Ok...I'll do it" She sighed

"Excellent, let's go...To the Park" Dana said standing up. "Oh but first, Mel You need to take down your hair to look more Sam-Like" She said

"OK?" Mel said taking down her hair.

"Great and your clothes look Sam-Like so their ok" Dana said

"Just say you're changing your style" I said

Yeah I'm changing my style a bit"

"Great...Let's roll" Dana said

"Mel I'm saving the security feeds, I'm gonna go to the park for part 2 of my plan, I can still hear you and you can still hear me, just cough if you need any words or me to tell you what to do ok?" I asked she scratched her nose as she walked off the camera and out the door. I left my laptop on and the program open. I locked my bedroom door. I slipped on a pair of shoes and my jacket. I grabbed my phone and opened up the tracking app. I made my way to the park, ready to save my sister and get myself arrested.

Using the tracking device I had on my PearPhone. I found them quickly. they we're in an abandoned part of the park.

I took out my camera and recorded.

"So...Melanie this part is called iThrow Stones. For this, you need to aim your stones at that tree but actually get THAT man in the back of the neck" Dana said pointing to an old man across the park

"Say 'that sounds dangerous'" I said

"That sounds dangerous" She said

"Well...It's not...He's a stunt artist" Dana said

"Refuse" I urged

"No I'm sorry I can't hurt someone on purpose" Mel said

"Well...You will" Dana said

"What...How..." Mel asked but she was cut off by Dana

"REESE" She yelled. I watched as Reese walked out of the shadows, Pulled Mel into a headlock and produced a pen knife from his pocket, flipping open the blade he brought the cool metal to her neck.

"Agree and don't worry, I made sure he IS actually a stunt double" I hissed quickly

"OK...OK...I'll do it" She said her voice cracking.

Dana sighed and clicked her fingers making a quick flick across her neck as a sign to 'let it go' he released her.

"Thank you" Melanie said. Either aimed at me or them, frankly I didn't care.

"Look just throw the stone, then laugh hysterically ok?" Dana said

"Chase...You got the camera?" Dana asked

"Yep, recoding" Chase said.

"OK. Melanie go" Dana said. I watched as my innocent sister threw a stone at the back of an innocent man's head, I knew what was going on in her head. I also knew that being a Puckett, she would have great aim, and as I suspected she hit him square in the back of the neck, as planned he fell forwards 'unconscious'. Mel laughed like she meant it, she was always a good actress.

"CUT! That's great! Next Scene" Chase yelled

"Great. To Wal-Mart" Dana said

"Whatcha doing there?" Mel asked

"You're doing a skit called iShoplift" Dana said

"Won't we get caught?" Mel asked

"Timing my dear...Timing" Dana said

"Don't worry sis' it's not that bad...Plus...I have this covered" I said

"OK" Mel said either to us or them...Again I didn't care"

They walked into the shop, I decided not to record this one as I needed to 'act' in this one. When they weren't looking at me I walked in and while hidden from the camera and then I took a quick note of the camera. PearCam 2000. I knew Freddie had one of these cameras. I knew the resolution and pixels. Resolution was 169.08, the pixels we're 16,794 per cm squared. So if the camera covered roughly 4 metres by 4 metres it would be 400 x 16,794 squared which is...Math...Great...The one time Freddie isn't with me and I have to do work myself...AND work requires effort. I sighed and opened the calculator app on my phone. Ok so...16,794x400 is...6,171,600. That squared is...45,126,149,760,000...WOW that's a lot of pixels...Anyway...The average height of a human is 5 foot 8 which is about 1 metre 75 cm so...4 metres-1 metre 75cm gives me 2 metres 25cm so...I need to be a maximum radius of 2 metres 25 cm away from them yet 1,870 x 4 squared is 7480, squared is 55,950,400. Minus that from 45,126,149,760,000 to give me 45,126,093,809,600...if I divide that by 175 is about...25,786,393...So... THAT divided by the original 16,794 is 1,535. That's 1535cm squared so THAT divided by 4 is...383.75. So...400-383.75 is...17. 225-17 is 208, so I need to be within a radius of 225cm and 208 cm fro my plan to work. If I'm too far out (above 225 cm) my plan won't work and if I'm too far in (closer than 208cm) I risk getting caught.

I subtly walked and browsed within the aisles, making sure I'm in the camera shot but not 'caught on camera' once I was happy with my work I walked back outside. I un-muted the mic and head set. Time for part 6 of my plan. I waited 10 minutes.

"Ok...We have to wait for Mr. King to get distracted so we can walk out" Dana said

"Ohhh...Kay?" Mel asked. I suddenly remembered the days I used to do all this...I was the one who instead of running out, waited until the shop clerk was occupied and then walked out innocently. I decided to play a card I used to play... I walked out of ear-shot and pressed a few keys on my phone. I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other end

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any butter?" I asked

"Yeah we have butter" he said

"How much?" I asked

"$2:00 a block" The clerk asked

"No I need 25 pounds of butter" I said

"Let me go to the back and check" He said I heard Melanie sigh, she knew I was on the phone as she could hear what I was saying...I think that reassured her. A few minutes later I saw them leave the shop.

"Ok..I don't have 25 pounds of butter, I could order some in if you want" Mr. King said into the phone.

"If it's ok with you...I'm going to keep looking as I need it tonight but thank you for your help goodbye" I said hanging up before he could say another word.

"OK..We have all we need...Melanie...YOU will NEVER speak a WORD of THIS to ANYONE! Understand?" Dana said dangerously.

"Yes" Mel said.

"Good...Go" Dana said

"Goodbye" Mel said

"WALK AWAY" I hissed

"Go back to Carly's meet you there" I said

"KK" she said.

I jogged back to the apartment. Mel was there sat on the couch

"Hey...We did It" She said

"I'm proud of you" I said

"Awww" she said hugging me

"You can do this for 2 more seconds" I said coulding to two.

"Times up...Not a hugger" I said. She didn't budge

"Not a hugger...not a hugger...NOT A HUGGER" I yelled finally she let me go.

"So...let's get these cameras and microphones off you" I said.

"Turn to the side" I said she did as I said and I removed the hearing device from her ear. I removed the tracking devices and microphones and mini Cameras. I walked to the fridge, grabbed two bottles of water and a joint of Ham.

"Right I need to go upload all this data to my laptop, you coming?" I asked

"Sure I have a history essay I need to write" She said

"Nerd" I whispered

"Geek?" She whispered

I rolled my eyes, sipping some water. We arrived in my room, I jumped on my bed, I started devouring the ham and within 3 minutes, only a wrapped was left.

"I logged back onto my laptop. I took one of the DVD's I stole from Freddie's room. I logged onto 'Kadavu' I burned the Groovy Smoothie security onto one DVD. Once I removed the DVD I wrote a title on it called 'GS Security' Not that creative but...Oh well...I then burned the video's onto another DVD. And finally I burned all the microphone data and once I had all my DVD's I logged out of 'Kadavu' and opened a 'Word' Document and opened my 'Plan' I ticked off the top 2 steps all that had been done. I looked at the next one. 'Talk to Spencer'. Damn they've gone out. I can't anticipate what time they'll be back...And whether they'll be back in time. Suddenly I heard a loud 'BANG' from downstairs.

"Let's go check it out" Mel said turning off her laptop.

"Kay" I said standing up. I grabbed my phone and I walked downstairs to see everyone standing there, Mel was hiding round the corner scared

"HA! So much for 'We'll be back about 2'" I laughed

"Very funny Puckett" Carly laughed

"Seriously...Why are you here so early?" I asked Carly sniffed a few times

"Why do you smell like tobacco?" She asked

"Addiction?" I asked "Maybe seeing some friends" I said I hadn't actually smoked, I just went to the bathroom and lit one about 10 minutes ago to make myself more like I'd smoked, and let the smell fade into my clothes.

"We're really because Gibby decided 12 vodka shots should be taken by one person in a 5 minute period" Spencer asked

"He's 17 how did you guys get alcohol anyway?" I asked

"You we're drinking like that when you we're 14" Daniel said

"Yeah but I can handle my alcohol" I said he rolled is eyes

"Anyway...So...Are you Sam or Melanie?" Freddie asked

"Come on out" I called and Melanie appeared, still dressed like me her hair similar.

"I don't know...Who is who?" I asked Freddie who's eyes we're bugging out of his head.

"You ACTUALLY have a twin?" He asked

"Um...I think the answer is fairly obvious" we both said in unison

"So...Come on Benson...Who is who?" Melanie asked in her perfect 'Sam' voice

"Um...Hey Hang on Sam...You lied to me" He said

I glanced at Mel

"I'll answer that when you find out who is who" we both said

"How do you ALWAYS say what the other is saying?" Freddie asked

"Twin Telepathy now WHO IS WHO!" we both said in unison. He glanced at Carly

"You're kidding...One Puckett is enough" She said

"OK...Um" he said then his eyes lit up as in realisation, he slapped himself across the head with his palm.

"DAMN I'm so stupid" He said he walked up to Melanie and peeled back her collar closely inspecting her neck, she glanced at me confused.

"Well...My initial thoughts were that Sam smoked but you both smell of tobacco so THAT blew up in my face but" he said he walked up to me and kissed me deep.

"I know you're MY girlfriend" He whispered in my ear.

"OK...You win...how?" he asked

"Your neck" he said

"We're identical" Mel said

"Until last night" Freddie smirked

"What do you...YOU! We had a deal..." I said

"Yeah tell that to my back" he said

"You mean I...CHIZ sorry babe" I said

"Don't worry...I kinda like it...Prooves I'm yours" he smirked

"GUYS! Save your sex-talk for when your ALONE! PLEASE!" Drake said

"Like you have a say about that" I hissed

"What..." Daniel asked

"Later" I said

"So...My sister lied to you...She lied to everyone get used to it...Once...She tried to convince me...I was adopted" Mel laughed I wrapped an arm round her shoulder

"Yea I did and you believed me" I said

"And I believed you when I caught you smoking once and you convinced me you we're smoking to save your life" Mel said

"You'd be surprised how close to the truth that was" I said

"You mean?" Mel asked

"Hell Yeah" I said in monotone

"WOW!" Mel said

"OK...this Twin Telepathy thing is starting to creep me out." Freddie said

I glanced at Mel, we started having a mental conversation...I usually can read minds and emotions by facial expressions but with Mel, I didn't have to look at her, it just...clicked. suddenly we both burst out laughing

"What?" Freddie asked

"Don't worry" we both laughed.

"Anyway...It's half ten and although it's still early...I'm going to bed. Drake said obviously more tired than he let on.

"Night" I said

"Yeah actually my mom wants me to video chat her so I'd better go home now too" Freddie said kissing me good night. Freddie and drake left. Joe, Daniel, Natalie and Jesse left soon after, Guppy didn't go with them and Gibby was passed out on the couch, Carly ahd ran off to her room.

"OK, Spence I need to talk to you, Mel, I need you to go talk to Carls ok?" I asked

"Sure" she said. She walked off.

"Spencer?" I asked her turned to face me.

"Sit down Sam" he said

"Ok?" I asked

"I know" he said

"...What?" I asked

"I know Sam...You're pregnant" He said

"No! What? Where did you get that from?" I asked

"That speech you made earlier?" he said

"Was...Spencer as in...The past...Anyway that's not what I want to talk to you about" I said he let out a breath he was holding in, as in relief.

"Ok...I know what you guys are doing...I know about Dana and her notes" I said

"You do?" he asked

"Yeah...And I'm working my way on it...But I need your help" I said

"Go on" he said. I started explaining my plan to him

Half an hour later I finished

"That's...Risky...But...I'll do it...Because I trust you to know what you're doing" He said

"Thank you so...You game?" I asked

"I'm game" he said high-fiving me.

"Good" I said.

"Anyway...We have a few busy days ahead of us...Time to hit the hay, catch some Z's" Spencer said

"Don't try to be cool...Let's just go to bed" I said

"Ok" he said

"Night Sam" he said

"Night Spencer" I said I walked up three steps when I turned round

"Hey Spence" I called

"Yeah?" he called back

"Thanks" I said

"No problem Sam...See you tomorrow" He said

"See ya" I said walking up the stairs...I was ready!

 **Please review**


	23. iGo Back To Juvie

**Chapter 23: iGo Back to Juvie**

 **Sam's POV**

Mel, Carly, Freddie, Drake, Guppy, Gibby, Jesse, Natalie, Joe. Daniel, Spencer and I were sat in the iCarly studio, watching the TV. Unsure of when I would be...Talked to...I cancelled all my music lessons for the next 2 weeks. Watching films on the TV became a usual tradition for us. Mel talked to Carly about how she 'Hurt' me. Carly apologized and I apologized to her, neither of us really meant it though, we could have a conversation of small talk though...Which was an improvement.

We we're halfway through 'Friendly Gatherings' a chick flick movie, when the door burst open and 5 or 6 cops burst in.

"Got her" One officer said grabbing Mel.

I burst out laughing I walked round them both

"Come on Greg...You've know me well enough by know to be able to tell me from my sister" I said Greg (The police officer) let go of Mel with a half-hearted apology. He walked up to me.

"Don't play games Puckett" he said

"THIS is just a game" I said

"Hands behind your back Puckett" He said, knowing not to force me as last time he nearly lost his hand, and nearly became paralyzed.

"No" I said crossing my arms behind my back.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked

"Your girlfriend here's going to Juvie" he said

"Oh so you know I'm dating him, but you can't tell me from Melanie...I'm disappointed in you Gregory, I thought you we're better than that" I said tutting

"Don't make me use my taser Puckett" he said

"Go on...Use it" I said he reached into his pocket had a confused look on his face and pulled out a small piece of paper.

Nice Try Greg

"Nice try Greg...Really Puckett...I thought YOU were better than that?" He said

"Come on Greg, I'm going back to Juvie...You REALLY think I could sink any lower" I asked

"Look...Give me my taser and I'll put the cuffs on loose" He said

"No you won't" I said

"I know but it's worth a shot" he said pulling out his stun-Gun

"Don't make me shoot" He said

"Shoot ahead" I said he sighed and pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"WHAT THE..." He asked

"You know...Stun guns needs batteries to work" I said

"No this one's solar panelled" He said looking at it confused

"Is it?" I asked innocently.

"OK...Serious this time...I will put the cuffs on lose...If you just GIVE me back my taser and battery" he said

"OK" I said I handed him the battery and pulled a taser from my back pocket, turning it on, passing him the electric end, he cautiously grabbed it.

"You're smart Puckett" He said

"You're only realising that now?" I asked he sighed

"On your knees" he said I sighed I dropped to my knees placing my hands on the back of my head. I felt the cool metal 'click' on my wrists.

"Why is she going to Juvie?" Mel asked

"Many offences...You guys can come to the court hearing. It's tomorrow at 9:00 Seattle Juvenile Court" he said

"We'll be there" Freddie said.

"Well...Laters" I said as I was walked out. As we got downstairs I saw the door had been broken

"DUDE seriously, you owe Carly and Spencer a new door" I said

"Eh..." he said we walked out. I got into the car and we drove off to the oh-so familiar jail. I saw Dana smirk a me in the car, I smirked back. She had NO IDEA what is about to hit her.

 **Freddie's POV**

Seriously one minute she's watching a movie with us...the next...She's being dragged away by the cops...She didn't seem reluctant...It was almost worrying. We spent the rest of the day discussing what she could have done...it got to 9 at night and Drake and I decided we should go home as mom was expected to be home soon. Daniel, Joe Natalie and Jesse followed soon after and 10 minutes later Gibby could be heard in the hall. About 10 minutes later the door opened and mom walked in.

"Sorry I'm late my flight was delayed" she said hugging us both.

"So...What happened while I was gone?" She asked

"Not much...Sam's sister Melanie came...Sam got arrested" Drake said

"You let your girlfriend get arrested" mom said looking at me disappointed

"Do you want me killed?" I asked

"No" she said

"Then I had to let Sam go off with her juvie friends, if she got arrested that's her fault, not mine, her court hearings at 9 tomorrow morning" I said

"THEN GET TO BED!" She said

"Night" Drake said I rolled my eyes

"Night mom, Glad your home" I said

"Night boy's, Love you" She said

"Love you too" Drake and I yelled in response walking off to our rooms.

 **8:59. The next day**

 **Freddie's POV**

We sat in the stands, looking over the judges table. We we're all sat there, Spencer, Melanie, Carly, Jesse, Natalie, Joe, Daniel, Drake, Mrs. Benson, Gibby, Guppy T-Bo and me. The other side of the row, and two rows behind sat Dana and her friends including Billy Boots.

"All Rise for Judge Harper" A voice said. We all stood, an old judge walked in. We sat down

"Bring in the defendant" He said we looked towards a door where Sam walked in, being lead by two police officers. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had her hair in a loose bun, her hands we're in handcuffs, obviously loose because you could see the small movements allowed when she shook her wrists. She did her whole Truth, truth and nothing but the truth, thing.

"Samantha Puckett, Who is your lawyer?" The judge asked when she sat down once she finished

"It's Sam, and no one" she said

"Moving on...Samantha Puckett..." He says but he gets cut off

"Sam!" she hissed, she's probably angry she hadn't had her breakfast ham yet. The judge sighed

"Sam Puckett, you stand being accused of throwing rocks and disturbing a man's Vertebra and shoplifting a total of $47 worth of goods. First up, The Victim of the rock-throwing incident" The judge said. Sam was taken from the stand and a man in a neck-brace and crutches hobbled up.

"Please tell your side of the story" the judge said

 **Sam's POV**

"I was innocently standing in the park, admiring the beautiful scenes of young children playing on the swings, slides and playing with the ducks when suddenly, I am hit in the back of the neck by a stone, I fell forwards and felt the blood seep from my head as it hit the cool concrete I felt a cold feeling do through me, I then realised that I couldn't feel my legs or my arms, and kit hurt to move. My mouth became dry and then...Blackness. I woke up in hospital and they told me I had a severely bruise3d vertebra and although I had numbness in my legs and arms, the feeling would gradually come back" Theodore said. He's a good actor, and technically he isn't lying, he had a bad neck anyway, and because he's a stunt double, he actually fell...So he probably did feel...Something. I can only hope.

"Thank you Mr. McDowle" Judge Harper said Theo walked back down the steps and back to his seat.

"Next to the stand can we have the shop clerk from Wal-Mart" Jack walked up to the stand.

"Please state your full name" Judge Harper said

"Jackson Augustus King" He said

"Please say your side of the story" he said

"Well...The Accused and a friend walked in, I had a phone call, and when I walked out after receiving that call, I found them both gone, I checked the security tapes and Sam took all stuff, her friend took nothing and tried to stop her!" Jack said. I started to fade off into my own world as more people asked questions, showed a few security videos, or...something...I knew what my next step was and HAD to make it believable. I hope at least.

"Sam Puckett, for the accusations previously mentioned, how do you plead" The judge asked. I glanced at Freddie, disappointment burned in his eyes. I glanced at Dana who looked evil.

"Guilty" I said clearly, I say Carly, Spencer, Drake, Mrs. Benson and T-Bo's jaws drop, Daniel, Jesse Joe Gibby and Guppies eyes widened, Natalie fainted and Freddie dropped his hands into his head.

"Why?" He asked

"It's all part of the game" I smirked. He talked to the jury.

"Sam Puckett, You are sentenced to 8 months in the Seattle Juvenile Detention Centre" Judge Harper said banging his gable. He walked out and people started to clear out, I was dragged out by two guards.

I was taken into a police car down to Juvie. I was brought into a cell. I was locked in. I just got comfy on the bed when an officer came down.

"Oi, Puckett, you've got people here to see you. They requested a private room" Harry said

"OK" I said he lead me to one of the 'Private rooms'

I walked in and sat down at the table facing them all.

"So...You wanted to see me" I said breaking the silence

"Why?" Carly asked

"Why not?" I asked

"Sam...Why?" Freddie asked

"Because...You guys made this difficult...You're ALL morons" I said

"Why?" Mrs. Benson asked astonished. I rolled my eyes

"Because you WANT to get killed" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Drake asked

"Those notes, those 'Death Threats' what did they say? I believe it was something like 'If it wasn't Puckett you'd be dead by now' You IDIOTS!" I said gesturing with my hands for effect

"WHAT! How did you know about those notes?" Carly asked

"Well...You may not know this, but I used to hang out with Dana and her friends a lot, in fact...You might even say I was their leader" I said sarcastically "And before I met you guys I had this idea that it would be funny, if one of our friends new, NOT juvie friends we're sent death threats as a warning to stay away from her because we wanted to keep our friend close because..well we didn't have family to depend on, we only had each other, we didn't want to lose any to some prissy nerds, I know what those notes said because a few years ago, I WROTE THEM for another situation" I said

"YOU thought of this?" Joe asked

"Yep...That came back to bite me in the ass, but...I would NEVER lead my gang to kill...Dana ALWAYS loved the thrill of murder, but somehow, that never got me, so when I was leader we never killed" I said

"So...Why are WE morons?" Jesse said

"Because, Dana LOVES the thrill of death. I never did. I always found a non-murderous solution. I was the reason you guys stayed alive, I was the reason you weren't killed in the middle of the night. THEN you go and fall into their trap, you start being distant with me, the further away from me you get, the bigger the chance of you guys getting killed is, if Freddie hadn't of been still 'with' me in public, you all would be dead, speaking of which...Now I'm in jail, they won't have any reason not to kill you, You could be killed any second now, You've distanced yourself from your shield so WELL DONE!" I said

"But...YOU fell into that trap...You went back to them...You did those crimes" Daniel said

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" I said

"So...Look Sam...You're in Juvie...You're right...we're doomed but can I at least die knowing we're friends?" Carly asked I laughed

"No" I said

"What?" she asked

"You guys aren't my friends, Dana and her gang are my friends" I said

"But...Why?" Carly asked

"You betrayed me, so much for 'Friends Forever' if as soon as you get a threatening note, you ditch me" I said

"But...You know them...they would kill us" I said

"Carly, I managed to be their leader for near enough 2 years, if you think I couldn't have fought them all AND stopped them killing ever again, you'd be very much mistaken" I said

"I'm sorry, but what, are we just acquaintances, don't forget we're all still friends with your boyfriend" Carly said I sighed.

"Freddie's not my boyfriend" I said

"What?" He asked I stood up I walked over to him and pressed a soft lingering kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, meaning it. I looked in his eyes and backed away

"And for the record, NO I never cheated on you Freddie." I said

"Did we just break up?" He asked

"Please don't hate me" I said softly as I walked to Mel, hugged her and she passed me the phone I placed it in my pocket. I broke and walked to the door.

"Bye guys" I said as I opened the door and walked out, getting escorted to my cell.

"Thanks harry" I said

"No worries" he said

 **Review please**


	24. iBreak Out

**Chapter 24: iBreak Out**

 **Sam's POV**

2 days, 2 days since I was locked up. I still had Mel's phone, she and I planned that she'd give me one which I already modified to have a 10 week battery life. I had a feeling it would be today that it would happen, I don't know why. I just felt it in the air, in my mind, in my blood.

It was about 6:00pm at night, I sat in my jail cell, drawing on my paper pad as I had nothing better to do. I was distracted from my picture by a violent vibration in my upper thigh. I glanced round to see if anyone heard, when no one approached I glanced at the phone

 **To: Mel Mob 2**

 **From; Mel Mob 1**

 **Hey Sam, Overheard Dana. She knows we're going to the Groovy Smoothie tonight, she's planning to crash at 8. You ready? Good Luck, Text me if it's going to plan k? Love You xx**

I looked round.

 **To: Mel Mob 1**

 **From: Mel Mob 2**

 **K Thanks. I'll break out at 8, crash them a bit later, Yeah I'm ready, thanks and I'll keep you updated. Love you too and you know the plan. Xx**

I slipped the phone into my pocket. It vibrated a minute later.

 **To: Mel Mob 2**

 **From: Mel Mob 1**

 **KK xx**

I heard footsteps. The phone went back into my pocket and I continued drawing my picture, so far I had a depressing day as though from a window overlooking a valley. Across the landscape was a small hill with a single building on, above was a break in the clouds and the way the sun hit it, it looked like a golden halo. It wasn't that bad. Someone walked down the corridor and turned a corner at the end.

It was 8:15 when I finished. Harry came in at half seven like usual to put handcuffs on me, and took me to the cafeteria. I arrived back at my cell at 8. He forgot to take the handcuffs off. GREAT! I checked the coast. It was clear. I pulled out 2 of my hairs, I twisted them until they were strong, I folded them up and spat on the end. I inserted the damp end into the key slot. The trick with handcuffs is that there is always one small switch inside, all you have to do is flick it and it will undo the handcuffs. I twisted the hair and heard the satisfying 'click' I pulled one of my wrists free and easily freed the other. I left them open and slipped them in my pockets with my phone. I walked to the door and unlocked the door, again using the same method as the handcuffs. I grabbed my art book and locked the door behind me, walking up to the reception room, empty, unsurprised, no one was behind the desk. I jumped over the counter and picked the lock on my safe. It opened and I pulled out my clothes and anything I had when I came in, I grabbed a bag and packed all my stuff inside, I walked into the back room and changed out of my orange suit and into my own clothes. I walked out the doors and made my way towards the Groovy Smoothie.

I stood outside the groovy smoothie and saw everyone inside tied up to either a wall, or a table. Dana was walking round a knife on display being twirled in her fingers.

"Well...We have iCarly so why don't we do a new segment, one I like to call iDie" Dana said. That was my cue

"Not without me" I said as I burst in, everyone turned to me, mixed reactions, but ALL sharing one the same...Shock!

 **Review please. Close to the end now**


	25. iFight For You All

**Chapter 25: iFight For You All.**

 **Carly's POV**

We all arrived home from Juvie. All depressed, not only had we lost Sam, but we also had lost our lives. Kind of anyway...

"So...I'm going to bed" I said

"Carly it's 11 in the morning" Spencer said

"Never said I was gonna sleep" I muttered walking off.

 **Spencer's POV**

Sam's Plan had better work, it was all going to plan so far. Carly had gone to her room, Freddie Drake and Mrs. Benson had gone home. Daniel Joe Jesse and Natalie went home, Gibby and Guppy we're picked up from Juvie. I was alone. I sighed and plopped myself on the couch and started watching Girly Cow re-runs.

2 days passed. All were rather uneventful, as without Sam, life was dull...Let's be honest here.

I felt my phone vibrate. It was about lunch time and Carly still wasn't finished with her shower, she got in at 9. I should be worried but Carly is known for having exceptionally long showers when she's confused or scared, she brought a chair in there, THAT's how you know it's bad. I looked at the text

 **To: Spencer**

 **From: Mel**

 **Hey Spencer, Sam said you knew the whole plan...Good. As do I but we need to keep it a secret. I've given Dana information that we're going to the groovy Smoothie for a meeting tonight but she's decided to crash us then and kill us there, so we need to go to the Groovy Smoothie tonight by 7 at the latest. I'll text Sam, she'll probably join about half past 8. OK?**

I didn't know Mel was in on the plan...I should have seen it actually, since Mel was in all the 'proof' videos. I typed back a reply.

 **To: Mel**

 **From: Spencer**

 **Don't worry, we'll arrange something, we can't lose this after Sam's done so much. I'm sure it will work, tell everyone to meet here at 7 k?**

She replied a few minutes later

 **To: Spencer**

 **From: Mel**

 **KK**

Then I got the joint message

 **To: Carly, Spencer, Freddie, Drake, Mrs. Benson, Daniel, Gibby, Jesse, Joe, Natalie, Guppy**

 **From: Mel**

 **Hey guys...We're holding a meeting tonight to discuss the plans to avoid death now Sam's gone, meet at the Shay's at 7 and then we're going to the Groovy smoothie ok?**

7 o'clock came by fast. Everyone was waiting for Carly. She got out of the shower 10 minutes previously and was drying her hair.

Finally I heard the faint 'click' of her heels as she came down the stairs.

"You ready?" Carly asked

"Yeah let's go" I said, we all walked to the Groovy Smoothie in silence, we we're all cautiously looking over our backs and we all had some sort of weapon, pepper spray or a small pen knife (Legal if the blade is under 3 inches), or in Mrs. Benson's case...Everything she could find. Including a bulletproof jacket!

We arrived in the Groovy Smoothie at 7:35. We ordered our smoothies and pushed the tables together, there we're 5 or 6 other couples or families in the room. We sat down, we glanced at each other waiting for someone to speak.

"OK...Well...I guess I'll talk then" Mel said "So... I called to all here to discuss our lives. We all know the danger in no we've lost Sam as our friend, as our shield. So...What are we going to do? Let's be honest, we can run away, but we'd be leaving Sam here, we'd be giving her to them, sacrificing her for our lives, I'm not saying we can't but I for one would object to that, besides, they have 9 months till Sam's released, we don't know how technically advanced they are, they could easily find us, We could stay here and let them kill us, we could move to Italy or somewhere, BUT let's face the truth, we can run, all our lives, they will be able to find us...It's just a case of, do we want to be cowards...or do we want to meet our destiny?" Mel Asked silence overtook us.

"No offence Mel...But that's just made us more depressed, that's not reassuring" I said I looked at her and she motioned to outside. I saw the gang, I checked the time on my phone 8:01. I nodded she nodded back

"So what do we do?" Mel asked, then the door opened. We all turned our heads and saw the gang walk in.

"Well, Well, Well, Looky what we have here. iCarly" Some guy mocked his friends started clapping sarcastically.

"Yeah the shows a lot of fun" Gibby said

"Well...We have some...Business...To attend to, NO ONE is leaving so...SQUIDGE, REESE CHASE LISA, KIM, LEXI BUTLER, HARRY, TIM, GREG" Dana called "Tie them up" she hissed. She looked over to the terrified customers. "ALL of them" she hissed.

15 minutes later we we're all tied to tables and/or walls, we tried to fight back but they we're too quick and strong. Dana walked round us all.

 **Freddie's POV**

She was walking round, glancing at everyone, she kept glancing at me, checking me out. She walked up to me.

"How the hell did you get Puckett, to willingly date you?" she asked.

"She loves me" I said

"She also loves ham" Dana said in such a way I had no reply to it.

"You know...She used to date Billy, she went from hot bad-boy to nerdy...You...I don't understand" She said. She started tracing a line down my chest through my shirt, I bit my tongue to stop myself telling her to F off, as it would end with me being killed more painfully. Her hand reached the waistband of my jeans, she smirked and ran her hand down the outside of my thigh until she reached my pocket, she dug her hand in and pulled out my pen knife, my protection, she flipped open the blade and looked at it, inspecting it, she smiled and walked on to the other people, twirling the knife in her hand.

"Well...We have iCarly so why don't we do a new segment, one I like to call iDie" Dana said

"Not without me!" Came a voice from the door, a voice I knew so well...The voice I fell in love with. But something was different. Sam walked in, she walked over to Dana but her eyes we're locked with mine, her ice blue eyes locked me out, they we're distant and cold, they weren't soft and loving, it was like...She didn't care...Then I remembered her words. 'Freddie's NOT my Boyfriend' 'Please don't hate me' 'You betrayed me' She no longer loved me, She knew what was happening, she knew we betrayed her, and I'm guessing she's here, to see us die.

"Puckett...What the hell?" Dana asked

 **Sam's POV**

I looked in Freddie's eyes, hurt, desperation, love and something else...disappointment? I purposely locked all emotion out of mine.

"Puckett...What the hell?" Dana asked

"What?" I asked averting my gaze to hers.

"You're in juvie" Reese said

"Was mate...I broke out" I said

"Why?" Chase asked

"I need to teach some motherfuckers a lesson" I said meaning Dana and her friends but hopefully they thought I meant Carly and Freddie and those guys

"Good...You're just in time" Dana said.

"I think we should get Carly first, then go through and leave your toy-boy for last, let him see who you really are" Dana said

"As much as I would LOVE that...I have to talk to you first" I asked

"Make it quick?" Dana asked

"NOPE!" I said

"Then no...We have business to get on with" Dana said

"Like I said...NOT without ME!" I hissed dangerously.

"Look Puckett, we're glad your back but you know how this shit goes down" Dana said everyone backed away from us.

"Yeah I know...About that. Next time you want to get rid of the people I hang out with, DON'T use the method I came up with...It's sad, it's lazy and it makes me seem bad, I thought I taught you better than that" I said disappointed

"You mean while we've been slaving in juvie, you became friends with some pansies and when we get out, we use a method used in the past, you're saying YOU'RE disappointed in us? We're disappointed in YOU Puckett, We looked up to you, we thought you'd be tough enough to survive on your own until we got out of juvie" Dana said I laughed over dramatically

"I know what...You're weak" Dana hissed I raised an eyebrow "You couldn't stand being by yourself, so you made new friends, they changed you. You changed, I don't like the new Sam, We ALL don't like the new Puckett, we liked the old Puckett, come on...Tell me 1 bad things you've done since we got locked up" Dana said

"I killed my mom" I said

"You killed your mom?" Dana asked

"Eh..." I said

"Puckett! Don't play that down, we're impressed" Dana said

"Changing the subject. Thank you" I said

"For what?" Dana asked

"You gave ME the advantage!" I said

"How?" Dana asked

"I knew what those notes said, I knew what you planned, I had my own plan, you fell into my trap...Let's leave it at that" I said Dana rolled her eyes

"Trap?" she asked

"Hell yeah" I said

"Look Puckett, I don't know what sick game you're trying to play here...But...Look your friends are..." Dana said but she got cut off by me.

"You guys are SO stupid, these people aren't my friends. You guys are my friends. You've ALWAYS been there for me and you always will be" I said Billy walked up to me, slung his arm round my waist. "Always have been babe" he whispered

"Too close" I say stepping away from him

"Come on...You used to never be able to get enough of me" Billy said

"DON'T make me get my butter-sock on you" I said to him

"Come on Sammy, you've gone weak, we both know you don't have it in ya'" Billy said.

"You're right, I left it at home" I said

"You're scared...You're afraid" he mocked

"I am NOT afraid" I hissed

"You're not going to beat me up in front of your boyfriend" Billy said

"1) Freddie is NOT my boyfriend, and 2) what makes you think I won't beat you up?" I asked

"You're weak" He said. I punched him square in the nose he fell backwards, I walked up to him, I kicked him square in the ribs I pressed my heel into his chest.

"You said something about me being weak?" I asked

"Yeah...You're not...Weak...I lied" Billy choked out. I sighed I offered him my hand and pulled him up.

"Wait...You and nerd-boy broke up?" Dana asked

"He's NOT my boyfriend" I said

"OK...So...Carly first...NO...Sam...Why don't you do the honours?" Dana asked me.

"NO. I told you, I taught you almost everything I know, you put your trust in me, I'm putting my trust in you...It's your turn" I said. I watched the fear in Carly's eyes as she was dragged, can I also mention gagged, she was brought to the front. I blocked all emotion from my own eyes, unable to give anything away.

"WAIT!" I called

"WHAT!" Dana asked

"Let her go" I said

"No" Dana said

"I said let her go" I said more dangerously "And momma don't like saying shit twice" I said

"No, Whatcha gonna do...Some 'random dancing' with your iCarly friends?" Dana mocked.

"Look...I'm not a Priss, you know that better than anyone, but we made a deal...I'm still your leader, DON'T make me give you the 'Black Treaty' I said

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed letting go of Carly, I walked up to her, took the knife out of her hand and held it threateningly close to her throat.

"Try me" I whispered

"Who made YOU boss?" Dana asked

"Me. You wanna fight me for the title?" I asked

"I don't see how YOU can be boss" She said

"Dana, I was boss before we all got locked up, I was boss, WHILE you got locked up, and since then, no one had tried to take my title. I'm still Boss...You want it? You fight for it" I asked

"Fine...Boss...What's wrong?" Dana asked

"I am disappointed in you, I expected better" I said

"Why?" she asked

"One vital error, what did you forget?" I asked

"I dunno?" Dana said

"The door, you left it unlocked, now anyone can walk in and call the cops.

"Um...I'm Sorry?" Dana asked

"Lock the door" I hissed slowly she backed away looking scared, she locked the door.

"What now?" Dana asked

"You tell me...This is YOUR plan" I said

"OK...We bring one of those dweebs up here, and kill them" Dana said

"EERRRRR! Now you're sent to the electric chair" I said

"What...everyone would die in the end so no one could tell" Dana said

"Yeah that's great, but what about when the cops come in here and find the bodies?" I asked

"We'll be long gone" Dana shrugged

"EERRRR you dead" I said

"What now?" Dana asked

"When Gemma died, how did we find her killer?" I asked

"We found where she died, we found the security tape, and tracked him down" Dana said

"So who says the cops, FBI SWAT, whoever it is, won't hack into the security and see us all?" I asked

"OK" Dana said, she reached into her pocket, pulled out a rock and threw it at the cameras in the top corner

"Well done... You made NO difference" I said

"No...The screen's cracked" Dana said

"Oh yes...You move around so the crack becomes unimportant" I say

"Fine" Dana said. She pulled a crowbar from her bag and walked over

"DON'T make me slap you" I said

"What...I'm gonna get rid of the camera" Dana said

"Don't" I said

"You just told me to" She said

"I never said that" I said

"Look...Why can't I get rid of the camera?" Dana said

"2 reasons, one your face has already been caught on it, and two, as soon as THAT camera stops transmitting, it calls the cops automatically" I said

"So what...by the time the cops get here, they'll all be dead, we'll be gone, and that camera will delete all footage when it dies" Dana said

"That's true, but if you haven't noticed, the other side of the street, there is another camera, watching this door" I said

"So we'll smash that too" Dana said

"Dana, you really are stupid, they are SECUTIRY cameras, every camera they have is being watched by another camera, the one you're planning to smash will have one watching it, that will also need to be smashed, by the time you smash them all, you'd knock out half the ones in Seattle, AND you'd be giving a nice easy path for the cops to find you." I said

"So...What do I do?" Dana asked

"You fucked all this up when you arrived in here. You know, you could clear your name by un-tying these guys and walking out, literally a free person, let's be honest, I'm gonna go back to juvie, for longer as I broke out, and you got out of juvie on good behavious, who are they more likely to believe, and you know the sacrifices I made for you, tell you what, you untie them and I'll take the blame for you" I said

"Why are you defending them?" Dana asked

"They may not be my friends but I still love them" I said

"Wake up and smell the liars Puckett, they're not really here for you, think about it, we sent a few death threats as a joke and they leave you like you're the plague!" Dana smirked

"Listen to yourself, I know you and don't think I haven't told these guys stories about you, like how...You get a perverted kick from murder, how...You're a sadistic, you get off on the thrill of getting caught, and nothing pleases you more than revenge, so why would they think you we're joking, we ALL know you aren't joking" I said "So DON'T try to pretend you are, because it WON'T work on me" I said

"Puckett..." Dana said

"What do you think? That they really hate me?" I asked

"YES! You're too blind to see it. They hate you, they're only friends with you for protection! Look, who in their right mind would become friends let alone fall 'In love' with someone who just got out of Juvie, who shoplifts and steals, who goes round vandalising, beating up people for no reason, laughing as they watch their friend die, laughing at rape, smoking, drinking, getting high and Don't forget the fact that you KILLED a human being" Dana said

"Shut...Up...Now" I said slowly and dangerously

"NO...Puckett, You didn't deserve Nathan. He would have such a crappy life, I mean, you'd be like your mother!" Dana said

"At least I would care for him" I said

"Come on Sammy, you only care about yourself" Dana said

"Do I really come across as selfish? To YOU of all people. How many times have I saved your ass, how many times I covered for you?" I asked she stayed silent

"OK...Point taken. But be truthful Sammy, He'd starve" Lexi said I walked up to her and punched her straight in the jaw, she was sent flying backwards, she hit her head on the table and was knocked out instantly, adrenaline pulsed through me as I started beating up all the other's who said snide comments about Nathan. I felt better once they we're all whimpering on the floor or out cold.

"Well done Puckett, you beat up my gang" Dana said

"Wrong. Billy's still ok...Well he's Billy so he as ok as he can get, and NO...I beat up MY gang" I said

"I'll give you the 'Black Treaty'" Dana said

"Would you...Would you really?" I asked I looked deep in her eyes, going deep into her soul. I saw her weaken, using my new power over her, I changed the direction of her mind...A trick I've been using for years

"No...You're my best friend Sam, I could never give you the 'Black Treaty' it would hurt me too much, I'd miss you too much" She said I smiled and broke the connection

"Good" I said

"How...How...What did you just do?" Dana asked

"I controlled your mind" I said

"How...You managed to make me say something I hide deep down inside...I'd never admit that" Dana said, time to have some fun. I think to myself. I rejoin the connection

"I'm wouldn't be the only thing you'd miss, you already miss someone else...Let's see...Ohhh...Tanya...You miss her...You regret what happened...But there's more to My case isn't there...It's not just that you missed me, sure that seems like a big part of it but there's something deeper, open up Dana, I'm gonna break in anyway...Oh and I'm in. Block your mind all you want Dana, I'm not reading your mind, I'm reading your soul...I'm reading your heart" I said I gasp as I get it. "Jealousy" I mutter. "You missed the old days...Because you missed having friends that would do anything for another friend, You saw me hanging out with these guys and got jealous because you realised, we've grown up, we've made a sense of reality, we know we can't break laws forever, let's be honest, our gang is breaking up, we're falling apart, we had our fun but it's time to join the real world, that past life, someday a dream, someday a nightmare, but mostly a blur. Come on Dana, we both knew from day one, this wouldn't last forever, it was fun, I don't regret it. It made us who we are...But we're adults now, we can't like the life of being children anymore...We have live responsibly, I'm an orphan, as are you, Let's be honest, we could run round for the rest of our lives on the edge of the law, but neither of us want that...We both want the same thing...We both want the same, we want one small thing, one small thing we either never had, or had taken away from us...We want love...We want someone to be there forever, and NEVER leave us...Our parents never cared for us, they managed to kill themselves, your brother left, don't blame him, my sister left me, I don't blame her, if I could be bothered I would have left myself and I mean leave forever, not run away from home for a few days, mom never noticed anyway... She noticed Mel because Mel was always the favourite...as was Jake your brother, we we're always second best, in EVERYTHING any physical fight we'd win, without a shadow of a doubt, we'd ALWAYS play to win, no matter what is at stakes...But love is something we never meddled in...Because we both knew we couldn't handle the pain of being let down, we couldn't stand the thought of falling in love, like our parents, then having our hearts break like our parents. You know someday I just want to go back to the old days...But I know that I need to get real I need to live my life...I was always seen as hopeless, I had no chance, no one gave me any...So I had to make my own...We have to make our own in the world...We have to BUILD our lives, we can't have people to build it for us...We can have people to help...BUT we HAVE to build it ourselves. This is OUR life...OUR fight...We have nothing to break our fall, it's live it, or nothing, we have no chances, we have no life skill that's to the crappy up-bringing we had...But we need to prove we're better than what everyone thought, we are NOT our parents, we are NOT destined to be stoned, wasted or suicidal...We are our own people we have to make it on our own and THIS isn't the way to go...This is causing ourselves more trouble...This is falling on into the traps...You kill these people..You give in to the world. You got let out of Juvie on good behaviour. You are already proving the universe wrong, you ARE worthy of more than your parents, we BOTH our...We dug a hole as kids, yeah it was fun but we're paying for it now, we're walking away from our past, we're changing, we're better than we are...WHY would you want to go back?" I asked

I swear I saw a small tear fall down her cheek.

"How did you manage to open me up, make me realise something I didn't get myself?" Dana asked

"I don't know" I said laughing lightly.

"So...What now?" I asked

"Kiss and make up?" Billy said I raised an eyebrow at Dana

"For old time's sake?" I asked she shrugged, we both leaned in and our lips met. NOTHING compared to Freddie's. After 8 seconds we broke apart Billy started whooping, we nodded, walked up to him, I slapped him across the face.

"OW! I deserved that!" Billy said Dana slapped him, Harder

"OW! OK I get it" he said I brought my knee up between his legs he sank to his knees. With one finger I pushed him back to the floor, his head hit the floor with such a 'BANG' it made the tables shake.

I high-fived Dana, we grasped each other's hand and after a few seconds we broke our embrace.

"So...You gonna help me untie these guys?" I asked

"Sure...Why not?" Dana asked we walked round. Dana started untying Melanie. I walked over to Freddie. Once he was untied. I hugged him and kissed him softly. I moved on and started untying everyone. I walked over to Spencer and untied him. 'Thanks' I whispered in his ear, 'My part's only just beginning' he whispered back. I smiled and moved on. I untied Carly

"Thank you" she said she said. Once everyone was untied I walked over to the customers.

"I am SO sorry for what happened here...Please don't mention this to anyone" I said I lowerd my voice "Just remember I saved your lives" I hissed they nodded

"So T-Bo...How about some smoothies.

"Whatcha want?" he asked

"Strawberry Splat?" I asked

"You hate strawberry" T-Bo said

"NO I don't" I said

"You don't?" he asked

"No can I have my smoothie now?" I asked

"Are you Melanie or Sam?" he asked

"Dunno here hold out your arm" I said he reluctantly did as I said

"Does this hurt?" I asked as I punched him

"Yes" he yelps in pain

"Then I'm Sam...Now...Smoothie me" I said he bowed and carried on making smoothies.

"Hey Sam" Freddie asked

"Sup babe?" I called back

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked

"Every word I said I mean" I said

"So...We're not your friends?" he asked

I paused

"NO" I said

"What...Why?" Jesse asked I chuckled to myself

"You guys aren't my friends, THOSE guys are my friends" I said, pointing to the heap of unconscious bodies while I walked up to them and enveloped them in a hug.

"You guys are my family" I said

"So...I'm not your boyfriend?" Freddie asked

"Awww babe...I'm gonna kick myself for saying this later but...No you're not my boyfriend...You're so much more...You're my soul mate...You're my other half...Any other cheesy line you can find in ANY of Carly's chick flicks, it's true, I love you more than just a boyfriend" I said

"I love you too" He said he kissed me softly.

"You've gone soft Puckett" Dana laughed

"Eh...He does it without realising it" I said kissing Freddie again. The guys and Dana and I sat down drinking smoothies and making small talk.

"So...Dana, does this mean you're not gonna try and kill us again?" Drake said

"NO...I won't try and kill you..." Dana laughed

"After those notes, I'll believe you when T-Bo graduates from medical school" Mrs. Benson said

"HEY! I happen to be a doctor of smoothieology!" T-Bo defends.

"There you go then" I said.

"Hey Sammy...Before I forget...I got you some joints" Dana said I sighed

"Nah...I'll pass" I said

"WHAT! YOU'RE turning them down?" She asked

"Never really got me" I said sipping Freddie's smoothie

"What...But we used to go get high all the time" Dana said

"No...YOU used to get high" I said

"No I watched you smoke it" she said

"Yeah...I faked it" I said

"How can you fake getting high" Freddie asked

"Easily" I said

"How?" Carly asked

"Freddie sip your smoothie" I said, he gave me a weird look and sipped his smoothie.

"Are you dead?" I asked

"No...WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SMOOTHIE?" He yelled

"Nothing...You just proved a point" I said

"That I could drink?" he asked

"No...OK...Let's rephrase this...Carly...take your smoothie and do a spit take" I said

"Um...Ok?" she asked. She sucked in some smoothie through her straw and spat it onto the floor.

"There you go" I said

"What? Look Sam...Elaborate?" Spencer asked

"When you sip your smoothie...Do you breathe it in?" I ask

"No otherwise it goes into your lungs and you choke or die" Mrs. Benson said

"So why is smoking any different?" I asked

"It's impossible" I said

"No...It's not...You just close off your throat and suck in the air instead of breathe, then you can release the smoke out, it looks like you've breathed it in and just act wild, plus everyone else is high so they won't remember" I explain

"That's ingenious!" Joe said

"Ain't it?" I asked sipping his smoothie again

"So...You don't like being high?" Dana asked

"Being high I don't mind, it's the fall I hate" I said

"Then stay high" Dana said

"Nah...I promised I'd never be my mom" I said

"Fair enough...So...Why did you hate the fall?" Dana asked

"Because if you remember...It was 3 days after I lost Nathan, we decided to...take our minds off it...And it was great...Ever minute I was high I forgot...But then on the fall it all came back and then I felt guilty about loving the fact I forgot about him...And...It lost its appeal to me...It wasn't worth it" I said

"Well There you go...The advantages and disadvantages of it" She said we sat in silence for a few minutes until Joe spoke up

"Hey I have one question" He asked we all looked at him.

"Shoot" I said

"You're still supposed to be in juvie" He said

"That's not a question...more of a statement" I said

"Yeah well...What are you going to do...Go back?" He asked

"Do I really have an option?" I asked

We all laughed lightly, then...As if on cue, the door opened and in walked 4 or 5 police officers.

"There she is" One said walking up to Mel

"Ok...OK...I can explain...ok...LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP" Mel yelled

"Come on Puckett, no games...You're going back to court" He said

"I'm Melanie" She squeaked

"DAMN IT!" Greg yelled

"Seriously Greg...I expected better of you" I said

"ON your knees Puckett" he said I let him put the cuffs on me. He turned to tell the rest when my court hearing was. I reached behind my back...2 minutes later Greg turned round

"Let's go Puck...How did you get those cuffs off?" he asked

"Just a trick I learned in Juvie" I said smirking

"Juvie is SUPPOSED to make you a better person" he said

"It did...It made me a better person at getting out of cuffs, and really...I met more bad people in Juvie, we all got out and started a gang, you're basically saying to me 'Now Sam...here's all the badasses, go make friends start a gang and when you get out, we'll try and find you...IT DOESN'T WORK!" I said

"HOW did you get those cuffs off?" he asked

"One SIMPLE trick" I said

"Show me" he said

"Pay me" I said

"Don't have any money" he said

"Can't be bothered" I said

"Just show me" he said

"A magician doesn't show how the tricks are done" I said

"JUST SHOW ME!" He said

"No" I replied

"I'll taser you" he said

"I'll taser YOU!" I said he reached into his pocket.

"DAMN YOU PUCKETT! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" He yelled

"Yeah...I'm still not showing you" I said

"Please?" he asked

"NO!...Come on...Let's go...Momma's craving some prison pot pie...MMMMM...All that creamy fat!" I said walking towards the door leaving a bewildered store behind me.

 **Please review**


	26. iGo Back To Court

**Chapter 26: iGo Back To Court**

 **Freddie's POV**

OK...WHAT JUST HAPPENED? One minute we're seconds from death then Sam arrived, HOW did she break out of Juvie? I know there isn't a lock she can't break through...But surely Juvie has got guards? Then she's on their side, against us...Then she's beating them up...Then she defends us...Then she manages to get Dana to like us...When she said before she can turn Dana away from murder she wasn't kidding...She could basically turn ANY beliefs you have to suit her...An advantage for her...Disadvantage to anyone else...She was BRILLIANT...But she broke out of Juvie so...OH MY GOD my head is GOING to explode...Then again I've been pretty blind, I'm in half mind that my mind might implode...WAIT if it implodes...I have no brain yet I'm using half a mind to Think...But in that analogy I wouldn't have a mind...DAMN IT! SHUT UP FREDDIE JUST SHUT UP!

Suddenly I felt a hard slap to the back of my head. I fell forwards off Spencer's couch falling to the floor.

"OW!" I yelled

"Sorry" Spencer said sheepishly

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked

"No need to shut, I just called your name and you didn't reply" Spencer said

"Sorry...I'm in my own world...Trying to get my head round all this" I said

"Don't worry bro...We all are" He asked

"Bro?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"You heard Sam...We're not her friends we're her family, so why aren't we each other's family...I've always thought of you and Sam as my brother and sister...Although...I stopped thinking that when you two got together...And besides, Sam and Carly are closer than sisters, and I'm sure one day you and Sam will get married so you'll be as close to a brother as I'll ever have" He said

"Good analogy Bro...But I still have Drake" I said

He smiled and slapped me on the back, this time in a 'friendly' manner. But when I mentioned Drakes name his smile fell.

"I'll be the BIG brother you never had" Spencer corrected

"Awesome" I said

"So...When's Sam's court case?" Mom asked

"Tomorrow 11:00" Mel said

"How do you know?" I asked

"She text me" Mel said

"I thought they take your phone off you when you go into Juvie" I asked

"They do" She said

"When how is she texting you?" I asked

"I said they take HER phone off her" Mel smirked

"You mean...?" I asked

"Yeah...She has my spare phone...She she can hand in one and keep the other on her" She said

"You're sneaky" I said

"I'm a Puckett" she said putting her hands up in mock surrender laughing lightly.

"So what did that text say?" Drake asked

"It says. Hey Mel, Tell the guys that courts at 11:00am tomorrow, hope you guys can make it...TRUST ME you don't wanna miss it...Tell Freddie I love him and Tell yourself and Spencer, remember the plan...Remember your parts and 'Game on'" She said

"Game on?" I asked

"Yeah" Mel said

"What do you know?" Carly asked turning to Spencer

"Everything" he said, Mel slapped his chest.

"What?" he asked

"Remember what you promised" Mel hissed

"Oh...I know nothing" Spencer said

"Don't lie" I said

"Tell us what you know" Mrs Benson urged

"Hey last time you said that in the way you said it, you we're trying to get me to help you split Sam and Freddie up" Gibby said

"Yeah...It WOULD have worked" Mom said giving Carly and angry glare.

"NO...I promised Sam I wouldn't tell anyone...I can't break a promise to her...Because frankly I'm scared what she'll do to me when she finds out" Spencer muttered.

"Come on Spence...I can handle Sam" I said

"OK Freddie...You can handle Sam...But remember I'm also a Puckett...And trust me...The WORST you've seen of Sam is NOTHING compared to what we're capable of...Spencer you tell a SOUL and not only will you have Sam wanting to plant a bullet in your brain...But you'll have ME too" Mel said

"You know...I quite like living" Spencer said walking to the kitchen, as white as a sheet.

"So...Mel...How are you?" Carly asked

"I'm great but I have to make a few phone calls, send a few E-Mails and visit a few...Friends" She said walking to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Gibby asked

"Getting a Butter sock" Mel said

"I thought that was Sam's weapon" Daniel asked

"It is...But while Sam's gone...Someone has to hold down fort...I'll be back in an hour...If I'm not back by the time of the court case tomorrow, when Sam walks in yell out, 'CODE RED' and let Sam deal with it ok? Don't say anything, Don't DO anything and for god's sake, hide your heads! Spencer don't you DARE tell and if I'm not back by midnight...You know what to do" Mel said walking out...Not waiting for a reply

"Is it just me or is something weird going on?" Jesse asked

"No shit Sherlock" I said

"FREDWARD BENSON You come home right now and wash your mouth out with holy soap" Mom said dragging me out by my ear, while I muttered 'Ow!' over and over.

30 minutes later I walked back into the Shay's apartment. As if second nature I walked up to the iCarly studio and saw them all sitting in a circle.

"Hey Freddie" Joe called I walked in

"What's going on?" I asked

"We're trying to get the secret out of Spencer" Carly said

"Ok?" I asked sitting next to Jesse.

"Why can't you tell us?" Drake asked

"Because I promised Sam and Melanie I wouldn't" He said

"Ok...How much does this plan involve Melanie?" Joe asked

"More than a few 'Phone calls'" he said slapping his hand over his mouth.

"Is something bad going to happen in court tomorrow?" I asked

"Honestly...I don't know" Spencer said

"Who's Melanie going to see?" I asked

"I can't say" he replied

"Spencer...We all know Sam's scary...and Mel's no better...Together they can probably kill you...But there's more of us...and just remember how good I am at fencing" I said

"Sam's better than you" he said

"You see Sam here?" I asked

"I'm EVERYWHERE boy!" Came a voice belonging to Sam.

"What the HELL! Sam?" I asked

"Yeah" she said we turned to the monitor

"What are you doing?" we asked

"More importantly! WHAT THE HELL GUYS! I thought I could trust you NOT to interrogate my guys!" she said

"You said so yourself, we're family...Why can't you tell us?" I asked

"Because...I respect your lives...I told as little people as possible...People I need are Melanie, Spencer, Uncle Carmine and Cousin Chaz" she said

"How certain are you that your plan will work?" Jesse asked

"Now...80% sure" she said

"What is it doesn't?" I ask

"I go to jail...Dana and her gang get out...You guys die" she said

"WHAT!" We all yell

"Relax...It's about to go up to 95%, about..." she said but she's cut off by a text. Shit. Spencer we have a code blue! You ok with it or shall I? She asked. We all turned to Spencer who was looking at his phone.

"You got Mel's text?" he asked

"Hang on...Yeah it updated...OK...Can you sort it...Please" she asked giving her best puppy dog eyes. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah" he agreed giving in

"Thank You!" She said suddenly a girl with short spiky red hair appeared.

"Sam...K's coming" she said

"Thanks Jasmine...Gotta go guys" she said shutting off the connection.

"How long was she there?" I asked

"I dunno-Spencer SHAY Where are you going?" Carly yelled

"Out" Spencer said not looking back.

"Freddie...You know you love me?" Carly asked batting her eyes at me.

Jesse coughed loudly behind her

"Shush you" Carly said pointing at Jesse before returning her attention back to me

"What?" I asked

"Can you hack into Sam's" she said

"Yes I can" I said

"YAY!" she said running over and getting her laptop. "Come on...Do your tappy-tappy techy thing" she said

"NO" I said

"WHY NOT? You just said you would" she said pouting

"No I said I CAN not I WILL" I said

"Will you hack into Sam's Phone?" she asked I didn't want to. I don't wanna be that kind of boyfriend who hacks his girlfriends phone, if she didn't tell us what she was doing...She didn't tell us for a reason. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"Ok" I gave in

I logged onto my laptop and onto the hacking...Program. I typed in Sam's phone SIM.

"There you go...What do you want to access?" I asked

"Reacent Messages" Carly said I clicked on the button.

"Last text message sent. 4 days ago" I said

"WHAT!" Carly asked

"Carly...She's not using her phone...She's using Mel's spare phone" I said

"Well...Hack in to that one" Carly said

"I don't have that code, and before you ask I don't have Mel's or Spencer's either" I said

"Damn" she said giving up, going and sitting next to Jesse.

5 minutes later, Spencer came back inside.

"Ok...Who wants Spaghetti Taco's?" He asked giving up on asking what was happening we agreed.

 **The Next Day.**

"You ready to go?" Spencer asked. He was wearing a suit. We all were. We nodded and walked to the cars we were taking. We arrived at the courthouse half an hour later. We walked inside and took our seats. We noticed that this time Dana and her friends weren't there.

"I gotta use the bathroom" Spencer said looking at his phone. I also noticed that Mel wasn't there. Spencer walked out and 10 minutes later one of the guards walked Sam in. This time she wasn't wearing an orange jumpsuit but a suit, equipped with a skirt. She nodded at us and sat at her table. Doing her 'truth, truth and nothing but the truth' thing. Spencer walked in a minute later and sat next to her, this time he had a briefcase. They hugged quickly and started talking, they used hushed voices and I didn't hear a word of what they were saying.

"All rise for Judge Oliver" One of the guard-like people said. We stood.

"Oliver. He's not the one we had last time" I heard Carly say. I nodded.

"Now...We have two matters to deal with today...First Samantha Puckett, you managed to break out of juvie...First I would like to congratulate you...Well done" he said laughing lightly I liked him

"Thank you Sir" Sam said "And if it's ok with you, I prefer Sam to Samantha" she said

"Of course, my bad Sam. OK...Rules say that you can't break out of juvie...But you seemed ok with going back...I've heard the back story but for the jury's sake, we will go through it in more detail, see a few people in on it and we'll see how we deal with this" he said

"Thank you very much Sir" Sam said. I never knew she had such good manners and her smile seemed so real...She was a great actress.

"First...Who is your attorney?" He asked

"My defence is Spencer Shay, bit of an armature really, spent 3 days in law school...But I trust him and he's in on this too...So I saw no one better for the job" I said

"Well...No rules say you can't have him. Go on. Defence to the stand" he said I saw Sam smile and take a deep breath. Spencer stood up.

"Thank you. You may or may not be aware of Sam's past, but from the ages of 7 till 13, she was part of a gang and between the ages of 9 and 13, she was the leader. Now...They had fun...Granted they broke a few laws but she's paid her dues for them...Their all history...Then, her sorta co Leader Daniela, Dana, Buckouski, decided to take on another gang, they weren't a threat, they just hung out a block away from Dana and Sam's gang...Sam admits, she used to beat up people, but she always had a reason. Dana didn't and Sam realised that, as tough as Sam is, as tough as she acts, she couldn't let innocent people be beaten, using words she managed to persuade Dana not to fight. She decided that she would use her tough attitude against everyone who depended on it, and after careful planning, she set up a trap, she lead them all in to a battle impossible to beat. As careful as she was, she made sure that she was arrested too. She made sure that when they were sent to court she only was sentenced to a few months in juvie while the rest had to spend a few years. She did this...For the benefit of many citizens. This is what happened a few weeks ago" Spencer said. "I would like to call to the stand, my little sister, Carlotta, Carly, Shay" Spencer said I glanced at Carly who's eyes were wide and had fear written in them

"Carly Shay to the stand" The judge said. Jesse and I pushed her up, pushing her towards the front of the room.

She slowly made her way over. And did her truth, truth and nothing but the truth' thing.

"Is your name Carly Shay?" Spencer asked

"Yes" Carly said

"In your description...Please describe the man who delivered your notes" Spencer said

"He was about 6 foot, well built like an...Obese rugby-player. He reeked of vodka and had a distant look in his eye, his eyes we're black and looked...soul less... they we're also swollen like he'd been awake all night." Carly said

"May the records show that, the man who appeared was in fact, high and had consumed an exceptional amount of alcohol and had indeed been awake for several hours. He has been named by Sam as Chase Hensworth" Spencer said "What did he do when he gave you those notes?" Spencer asked

"He pulled me so I was inches away from him. I asked 'What' and he thrust two envelopes in my hands. He hissed 'Or Else, held my gaze for a few seconds before dropping me and walking away" Carly said

"And what did your note say?" Spencer asked

"It basically said, we're being nice...Usually we just kill people, but because it's Puckett, we're going to ask you nicely, stop seeing Sam, stop talking to her, basically stop all contact with her, you have one chance" Carly said

"Your honour I have all the notes sent here" Sam said holding a bag. Spencer passed the bag from Sam to the judge, within 5 minutes he had read them all.

"Ok...Continue Mr. Shay...I have a feeling the fun's only starting" he said

"You're right sir, Sam was confused how we distanced ourselves from her. At that time I didn't know the plan as it hadn't been formed. 2 weeks after we first got those notes, Sam overheard our meeting at a local smoothie bar and knew what Dana had done. She remembered, when she was back in her gang, as a joke, sending some threatening messages to another of her friends, but because she never believed in murder, she would always talk the gang out of murder. Anyway...She walked out of the Groovy Smoothie and found Dana, she overheard their plan. Sam, could you tell the judge what they said and explain your story from then on" Spencer said sitting down as he was pacing round the front, he grabbed a water bottle and downed over half of it.

"Thank you Spencer...Now I walked out of the Groovy smoothie and heard Dana and her gang say that their plan was to get me arrested, only for a few months, during those months, they would break into the Bushwell and kill all my friends living there then they would torch the building so when I get out, I have no friends and nothing to say it was them, so knowing no better I would go back to them. They knew they could never get ME to do the crimes, and photo-shopping would never work. This is when Melanie comes in. Mel is my identical twin sister. I have a recording of their conversation" Sam said pressing play on a remote, suddenly a audio came over, of Dana's voice.

"Right...Shay, Benson and the rest won't leave her alone so we're gonna have to act...We can't punish them with Sam around as she'll know it's us and then why would she come back to our group is she knew WE killed her friends? So...This is my plan...We need to get Puckett in Juvie...For maximum of a year... So we can kill her friends and by the time she comes out, all the buzz would have died down and it would seem as an innocent fire. And Shay's big brother is like...fire-prone so it will be easy to believe and work off" Dana said

"Great idea but how do we get Puckett in Juvie...She's a smart one"

"Yeah street-smart, but her sister is not...her sister is the opposite, she's nice and willing to help...hence tonight I'll E-mail her tonight and tell her it's from an iCarly bit...we still have a photo-shopped video of Puckett as a porn star we made as a dare years ago...we can blackmail Melanie with that as if that got out, she'd lose her scholarship and everything she's worked hard for...that and a gun or knife to her head." Dana said

"This is when my mind started going into overdrive, a plan formed in my head, I went home and wrote out my plan...Knowing I had very little time. I then went to Seattle State Penitentiary. I explained my plan to my uncle who found no flaws in my plan and basically gave me permission to do it. I went back home and phoned Mel, we discussed and sorted the plans. In all those video's in my last court case, it was never me, it was always Mel. And as proof, This is the video you saw last time" Sam said revealing a DVD. She played it. We watched Mel and Dana shoplifting as the phone rang.

"First thing first, you can thank me for that phone call" she said to Dana, I suddenly noticed that Mel and all Dana's gang we're round the corner." Sam said she took out a piece of paper

"First I looked at the camera, a PearCam 2000. I knew Freddie had one of these cameras. I knew the resolution and pixels. Resolution was 169.08, the pixels we're 16,794 per cm squared. So if the camera covered roughly 4 metres by 4 metres it would be 400 x 16,794 squared which is...16,794x400 is...6,171,600. That squared is...45,126,149,760,000...The average height of a human is 5 foot 8 which is about 1 metre 75 cm so...4 metres-1 metre 75cm gives me 2 metres 25cm so...I need to be a maximum radius of 2 metres 25 cm away from them yet 1,870 x 4 squared is 7480, squared is 55,950,400. Minus that from 45,126,149,760,000 to give me 45,126,093,809,600...if I divide that by 175 is about...25,786,393...So... THAT divided by the original 16,794 is 1,535. That's 1535cm squared so THAT divided by 4 is...383.75. So...400-383.75 is...17. 225-17 is 208, so I need to be within a radius of 225cm and 208 cm for my plan to work. If I'm too far out (above 225 cm) my plan won't work and if I'm too far in (closer than 208cm) I risk getting caught. This meant I had 225cm-208cm which was 17cm. I HAD to be in that radius. I know this seems nonsense but it was important. The DVD player in here, knocks pixels off, so by my calculation, I would not appear on the normal video but even still unedited, if you zoom out" Sam said placing her paper down and pressing another button on the DVD player. Then Sam appeared, next to Mel and Dana

"This proves that it wasn't me in that video, however...Mel should not be punished either because I have E-Mails, audio recording, video and security footage as proof" Sam said

The judge declared that he wanted to see the security footage.

 **Sam's POV**

Good...It's all going to plan. The judge wanted to see the security footage. NO I didn't record the bit I hacked into. That would NOT help me in my fight for innocence, no I got Mel to go to T-Bo and convince him for that day's security footage. I played it and we heard all her threats about that video going on the internet and the bit about a knife to her throat.

"Ok. Melanie Puckett has been declared innocent. Sam, why do I feel there is more to your plan?" He asked

"Probably because there is" I said "Like I said. I got Mel to be in the video's. That was because I planned to go get arrested the first time. I planned that if I wanted to save my friends I would have to go to juvie, to make Dana think she's won, then, because she won't be expecting a fight, she'll be at her weakest point, easier for me to attack considering I was alone. She was over 30 friends" I said

"Anyway...My plan worked. I went back to Juvie. The rules when you go in say that you have to hand in your phone...Which I did. I handed in MY phone. But after I was in I saw my friends and Mel handed me her old phone. So I never had MY phone on me, I only had Mel's. Then when Mel had decided the plan, she text me, she also managed to get one of our relatives to tell Dana about their meeting tonight. As planned Dana and her friend's crashed their meeting and tied them all up. I arrived and I admit, I beat up most of them...But I stopped them from killing. Dana I stopped from killing and I didn't beat her up. I stopped her from killing using words. Then...once it was sorted, word got out that I escaped and the cops arrived taking me off again" I said

"Ok...That explains it...I have one question?" Oliver asked

"Sure" I said

"Why we're you so sure your plan would work?" He asked

"Human error. When I said I had to teach some people a lesson, I meant Dana but their error was letting me abck on their side without a proper test. Their error was trusting me. Their error was messing with my friends" I said

"I have to say that is a very intricate plan" Judge Oliver said

"Thank you" I replied

"Now. I'm overruling the jury. Sam Puckett, I declare you innocent. Dana Buckouski, Chase Hensworth Reese Dowle, Alexis Kington" he started he continued naming all the rest but I got bored of listening

"I sentence you to 1 year in Juvenile detention" he said

"Your honour" I said just before he hit his gable

"Yes?" he asked

"I have one more thing" I said

"Oh..Um...Ok go on" he said

"OK...Spencer...You know what to do?" I asked he nodded. We swapped places.

"I would like to call to the stand...Fredward Benson" Spencer said I turned to Freddie who was wide-eyed and pale. Carly pushed him up. I gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed and walked up, doing his whole 'truth, truth and nothing but the truth' thing.

"Is your name Fredward Benson?" Spencer asked

"Yes" Freddie said

"May I call you Freddie?" Spencer asked

"Yes" Freddie replied

"Freddie, in your own words...Explain the events that took place on February 14th this year" Spencer said Freddie's eyes narrowed in confusion

"On valentine's day...I arrived home, the phone rang. My mom was working so I answered it and, the phone call said that they found my dad, on a New York bridge with a gun in his hand and a bullet in his brain, he had committed suicide" Freddie said

"Have you been close to your father?" Spencer asked

"Yeah I was really close to him when I was back in New York, he disowned me when I moved here, to Seattle. About 2 months after I moved here, he contacted me, and we've kept in touch ever since" Freddie said

"And...Has your dad ever seemed...Depressed or given you any, indication, that he may be suicidal?" Spencer asked

"No. He was always light-hearted and made jokes; he never gave me any indication as to be...Even thinking...Such thoughts. That may have been because I was his son...But...He was always so nice...And if he was suicidal...He kept it bottled up deep inside. He had a good reputation...He was well-known and well-loved" Freddie said

"Thank you Mr. Benson. Now...I would like to call to the stand Melanie Puckett" Spencer said shooing Freddie from the stand and pushing Mel up. Mel did her 'Truth, truth and nothing but the truth' thing.

"Is your name Melanie Puckett?" Spencer asked

"Yes" She said

"Can I call you Mel?" Spencer asked

"I would prefer Melanie but everyone calls me Mel so...Why not?" She said

"Oh...Kay?" Spencer asked

"Yes...Yes you can call me Mel" Mel said dumb-ing it down

"Good. So...Mel...Describe your father's passing" Spencer said

"I admit, my father wasn't the nicest man...Well he was to me...But to others, in particular Sam and our mother, he was horrid. He had very little tolerance for bad behaviour. But it all came as a shock. I had left to go to school. Sam and my mom moved here. It was about 2 years ago now...3 in 87 days. I had a phone call from Sam, saying she arrived home and, as usual, mom was passed out on the couch, so when the phone rang, she answered. She said that our father had been found, after committing suicide by hanging himself off Chicago bridge." Melanie said.

"Did he seem suicidal to you at all?" Spencer asked

"No...He seemed nice to me...and he was a sadistic, he wouldn't kill himself when he could watch innocent people suffer" Mel said

"Thank you...I have one more person to bring to the stand. May I bring forward Daniela Buckouski" Spencer said Dana jumped at her name. I smirked at her. She walked up and stood in the stand. Doing her 'Truth truth and nothing but the truth' thing.

"Is your name Daniela Buckouski?" Spencer asked

"Yes" she said

"May I call you Dana?" he asked she nodded

"Sure" she said confused, she gave me a What-The-Hell-Is-Going-On? Look. I shrugged and smirked at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What is common between those two deaths you heard just heard?" Spencer asked

"Well...They we're both on bridges, in different states and they we're both suicides-" Dana said Spencer cut her off with a loud buzzer-like sound.

"ERRRRRRRR. Wrong, Yes...They both were on bridges, yes they we're both in different states...But NO they we're NOT suicides. They were both murders. And YOU should know...As YOU killed them...Both" he said

"How could I? I was in Juvie?" Dana said.

"When Sam's father died, you weren't in Juvie, you were a free person. When Freddie's father died, it was 2 days after you got out of Juvie" Spencer said

"No...I got out of juvie...A few days before the notes" Dana said.

"No...The rest of your gang did. YOU got out early...Sam's mistake was not giving enough proof on you when you got arrested the first time...You had less, so you had a shorter sentence. Now...I know that this sounds like some stupid theory...But...If you are innocent and you claim you are...Why are you lying about being in Juvie?" Spencer asked

"I refuse to answer that" Dana said

"Fine...We have some more points to cover. If you didn't kill Sam's father...Why did you buy a plane ticket and travel to Chicago the day before he died and return the day after...Coincidence? Maybe...Maybe not...BUT I uncovered some fingerprints found on the body by the Post-Mortem. Your fingerprints to be exact. The reason you weren't caught earlier was because your fingerprints weren't recorded in Chicago's system. The signs of a struggle we're obvious as well as mercury in his blood. You poisoned him to make him a weaker target and then YOU hung him...You killed Mr. Puckett" Spencer declared. Walking away

"I...I" Dana said

"Do you object...Can you admit that any of that is false?" Spencer asked

"No...It's true" Dana said

"AHA! But there's more." Spencer said "iCarly" he added plainly. "iCarly" he said "iCarly, iCarly, EYE-CAAARRRLLLYYY!" He said in a range of voices and using hand gestures.

"Please elaborate" Oliver said

"When Sam read you that night in the Groovy Smoothie, she uncovered jealousy. You admitted yourself that when you were in juvie, you watched iCarly as your TV time. You found out that how close Sam, Carly and Freddie were. You started plotting to get Sam back then. But you couldn't admit your jealousy to your gang, so you made up the stuff about her blowing you off, and refusing to come to your 'Smash Party'. So...You planned to kill Freddie's father. Freddie would be upset, Sam would be insensitive or it would remind her of her own father's passing and she'd distance herself from Freddie...You also planned to bump me off but that never came round because, Sam and Freddie got together. So you resorted to your gang for help. And in case the truth isn't enough...Here is Freddie's father's post-mortem report, remarkably similar to Mr. Puckett, faint signs of a struggle, YOUR fingerprints, Mercury in his blood...OH and video proof of you boarding a plane to New York and then a return a few days later" Spencer said

THAT's when Dana broke down in tears. After 5 minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, leaving a shocked and uncomfortable courtroom Dana steadied herself

"How did you find out all that stuff?" she asked

"You admit it's true?" Spencer asked

"Yes" she said

"Sam...She found out when she 'read you'" Spencer said

"WAIT!" Drake yelled jumping up. We all turned to him.

"You killed my dad...YOU KILLED MY DAD! YOU'RE A MURDERER! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU DESERVE TO LIVE IN HELL!" Drake yelled.

"Drake! CALM DOWN" Mrs. Benson said

"NO! You killed my daddy! YOU GET A TASTE OF THE FENCING BENSONS, Come on Mom, Freddie" Drake said running to the doors and ripping a sword off one of the sculptures, charging at Dana. Freddie stepped in the way, dodging the sword by a millimetre.

"Drake STOP" Freddie commanded with such force it brought a shiver to my spine. Drake stopped in his tracks. "Put down the sword, and SIT DOWN" Freddie hissed.

"But...She...dad?" he said

"Everything you said is true...She deserve all those things...But they won't bring dad back...And would he REALLY be proud of you, if he found out you were killing people?" Freddie asked in a disappointing voice

"No...But it would be revenge" Drake said

"Violence is NEVER the answer. Sam's done the right thing...She's chosen the non-violent way, to get Dana locked up...hopefully for a long time...That's all dad would have wanted" Freddie said

"But" Drake said

"SIT!" Freddie said. I've changed my mind about having his kids...I'll be the fun parent...He'll be the stern one. I smiled to myself. Drake had now sat down, and was being restrained by Jesse, Daniel, Joe and Freddie.

"You honour" I said standing up.

"Sam" he said

"Attached to file C there is Miss Buckouski's previous record. Would you please read out what her accusations are" I asked

"Of course. It says...Miss Buckouski was accused of shoplifting, beating up an undercover cop and biting off a teacher's toe" Judge Oliver said.

"Thank you, now I believe not enough was shows on that last mention. For I have proof that Dana Buckouski killed this man" I said. Mel managed to get hold of some security footage that had been discarded. I played the footage and it showed him being murdered.

"Has this man been identified?" Oliver asked

"Yes. His name was Benjamin Peterson" I said

"And...Is there any reason why he was killed?" he asked

"If you and the jury look ata piece of paper infront of them, it explains Nathan. This is Nathan's father...And he's a rapist. I told Dana about him and she took revenge" I explain.

"Thank you Miss Puckett" Oliver said "Mr. Shay do you have anything to add?" he asked

"Oh yes...Your honour...Your verdict" Spencer said

"Yes" The judge said. The jury walked out and walked in a few minutes later.

"Jury...You're decision" Oliver said.

"We find that Samantha Puckett has been falsely accused, and Melanie Puckett is also innocent. There should be no further punishment for either of them. We find Daniela's friends or 'gang' guilty for assault in the Groovy Smoothie. We find Daniela Buckouski guilty for two murders and multiple crimes, as well as planning murder and assault and being the 'brain' behind it all. But because of the murders, we find her guilty of all offences mentioned in her name" The jury said

"Daniela Buckouski, you are sentenced to stay in Juvenile detention until you reach 21, when you will be transferred to Seattle Jail for 50 years" The judge said. He started reading all Dana's friends names

"You are sentenced to 6 months in juvenile detention" he said "Samantha and Melanie Puckett, you are innocent, no charges will be pressed and no sentences will be made" he said. He wrapped up the court by banging his gable.

"You played me?" Dana called to me

"Yeah" I said

"You're an evil genius" she said

"You're only NOW figuring that out" I smirked as she was being dragged out the door by the guards. Glaring angrily at me.

 **Please review**


	27. iThank You

**Chapter 27: iThank You**

 **Sam's POV**

"You played me?" Dana called to me

"Yeah" I said

"You're an evil genius" she said

"You're only NOW figuring that out" I smirked as she was being dragged out the door by the guards. Suddenly I was bombarded with hugs from 14 people.

"Hey...Hey...HEY...Can't...Breathe" I called. They back off. I walked up to Freddie and pressed my lips softly on his. "Talk later" I whispered in his ear after we broke up. I walked over to Spencer.

"Thank you" I said to him

"You're welcome kiddo" he said smiling I broke away from him and engulfed my sister in a hug

"Thank you...I couldn't have done any of this without you" I said

"Don't worry...It was fun...I got to see 2 live court cases, I was sneaky, sly I was practically a ninja, I got to confront people, I was bad, I got to beat up people, I smoked...It was the BEST few days of my life...I LOVE your life...Granted I would still prefer to be in education than juvie...But I'd happily take on your life for the holidays" Mel said

"Hey...Mel...We need to talk?" I said

"About..." she said

"Sometimes you get too excited" I said

"You think?" she asks

"Yes...Yes I do" I said

"Well fuck you! I'm happy" she said I raised an eyebrow at her this was the first time I heard her swear.

"You think that's bad you motherfucker, you don't know half the piss-taking shit I do...half the fucked up crap I've done...so don't think this week has been the worst...cos' if you do...you've got another thing coming" I said "Cunt" I hissed. We both started laughing.

"Really though...You've done worse?" she asked

"WAY worse" I said

"Cool" she said

"Eh" I said

"Eh" she mimicked

"Right...I think this calls for a celebration...Mass sleepover in the iCarly studio!" Spencer said.

"Hang on" I said I walked up to judge Oliver

"Thank you" I said

"Anytime...You're a good kid...And I admit...your plan...I couldn't think of something that impressive" he said

"Thank you sir" I said walking back to the guys

"OK...Let's go" I said

"What did you say to him?" Freddie asked

"I thanked him" I said we walked out the door when I stopped suddenly

"DAMN IT!" I yelled stopping suddenly.

"What?" everyone asked me. We started walking back to the apartment.

"I THANKED him...They're right...I AM going soft" I said

"Eh...We love you anyway" Jesse said we had a group hug and made our way back to the iCarly studio.

"So...Sam...I have one question" Drake asked

"Shoot?" I asked

"Who is Nathan, You said you'd explain it" he said

"Oh...That" I said

"Yeah...THAT!" Drake said

"What do you want to know?" I asked

"Everything...Who's Nathan?" Drake asks

"Long story, past life, BIG mistake, I got attached to" I said covering my tracks, hoping they'd let it go.

"NO! Sam tell us" Spencer said DAMN IT! Why does the universe hate me?

"No...You'll hate and judge me" I said

"We could never hate you Sam, and we won't judge you ok?" Drake said. I sighed overdramatically.

"Ok, keep in mind this was years ago, ok? I was what 14 or 15, my mom had this boyfriend, who seemed all nice but as soon as he got drunk he literally became a monster, every night I stayed there, not here. He would come into my room, as soon as my mom fell asleep, and I'm never good when I've just woken up, basically he raped me, I don't know how many times this happened. But I was always scared to sleep so when he came in I was either so sleep deprived I couldn't put up a fight, or I fell asleep and I was still asleep..." I started but I was cut off

"Was your mom's boyfriend Nathan?" Joe asked

"No his name was Bert" I said

"Who's Nathan then?" Daniel asked. I glanced at Carly for reassurance, she nodded encouragingly.

"Nathan is my son" I said silence overtook the studio.

"What?" Spencer choked out.

"My mom broke up with him, but that night, the LAST night, he came in and raped me, more viciously as he was angry and I don't know, I know he knocked me unconscious, but I woke up about noon the next day throwing up, and after two weeks, my suspicions we're confirmed, I was pregnant. At first I hated that baby, I wanted an abortion but I couldn't. I was only just on parole and I didn't need that on my record, also I'd need my mom, and I didn't wanna think about the amount of abuse I'd get for being a 'slut' or a 'liar' that and that wasn't even my first time getting pregnant. The last time, I told her that her boyfriend was raping me and he got me pregnant, she didn't believe me and forced me to get an abortion with a knife to my throat. Anyway, I didn't tell anyone, well I did, I told one of my old Juvie friends" I said

"Dana?" Carly asked

"That's her" I said

"But...No...I guess my body was too young...I lost the baby at 6 months, I had a miscarriage, and Yeah, it was physically painful, but that was nothing compared to the emotional pain it caused me" I said

"You have a son?" Freddie asked when I finished my story

"Yep" I said

"WOW" he said

"You still love me right?" I ask

"After everything we've been through...if possible I love you more...The universe is testing us though isn't it" he asked I smile and kiss him.

"So...You've been 'playing the game' all along?" he asked I nodded. "You were right all those years ago. Mama plays to win"

"And you'd love me no other way" I said

"True…But you know how much better you could do!" He said

"What?" I asked laughing….he meant that as a joke right? Right?

"You could do so much better than me" he said

"No…No baby you're not! I've just come from PRISON! I've been in prison multiple times before! I have a fucking juvie record, I'm a bully, I take the piss out of you, I embarrass you, I humiliate you live in front of millions of people, let's be honest I'm a bitch! I don't deserve you, you deserve so much better, you deserve someone you know will never treat you like I did" I said

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?" he asked backing away

"Is that your way of saying you don't love me anymore? Do you wanna break up?" I asked

"I don't know…You're the one who declared I was NOT your boyfriend!" He said our voices were rising now.

"Freddie look, Yes I said you weren't my boyfriend, but I never admitted to breaking up with you, I never referred to you as my Ex-Boyfriend. I called you more than that, I said you were my soul mate…I know how cliché and sappy that sounds, but it's true…I love you and I don't want to break up, but if you'd be happier without me…" I said.

"So…Sleepover?" Spencer asked Freddie walked back over to me and kissed my temple tenderly.

"You're so smart Sam, your smart and beautiful, sneaky, sly, lovable, attractive, fun, crazy, random, hilarious…you deserve so much more than 'techy Freddie'" he said

"I think you forgot how much techy stuff I know myself…"I said

"HEH…HUM! Sleepover?" Spencer asked

"FINE" everyone yelled. We were not as bushwell Plaza.

"Right, we're gonna grab our stuff and make our way over kay?" Joe said.

"Sure" Carly said. We arrived on the 8th floor, Drake and Freddie went to their apartment to get their stuff. Mrs. Benson had an evening shift at the hospital so she wouldn't be attending our sleepover. No one minded that.

That evening we watched 2 chick flicks, much to everyone but Carly, Natalie and surprisingly Spencer's dislike. After we decide to watch 'Signs' it's about this farmer, so starts getting crop circles, which can't be humanly made. Then the animals start messing up, then the little kid says that there is monsters outside, and its all about aliens. I won't give anything away, but Natalie and Carly claimed they were tired 10 minutes in and went off to Carlys room to sleep, Spencer left 5 minutes after, as did Drake, so it was just Freddie, Daniel, Joe, Jesse and me left. We watched 'Signs', and then 'Silent House' which was just a haunted house. GOD I love horror movies, except the ones where dolls come to life, dolls creep me out full stop so… it was now 2am so we decided to go to sleep.

 **Please review**


	28. iProve That I Love You

**Chapter 28: iProve iLove You**

 **Sam's POV**

"OK, I know that for the last…I dunno, 5 years, I've been saying that he doesn't have a brain so why can't he get it in his fucked up brain that, I don't deserve better than him…I'm a bad influence…I'm worse for him than his own bat-shit mother." I said

"And yet, he's still with you, he hasn't even mentioned breaking up with you" Jesse said. Me, Natalie, Jesse, Joe and Daniel were all sat in the Groovy Smoothie, as Freddie had an AV meeting, Gibby was taking Guppy and

"Hey cool it on the sarcasm" I said.

"Why don't you just go and fuck his brains out, ride him till he admits that you're perfect for each other" Daniel said

"I would…But I've already done that" I said

"Ohhh..You dirty girl" he said I winked at him.

"You know what's romantic, love songs" Natalie said.

"Ok, Sam, you're a good singer, how about you write a song and we get Drake to play 'Freddie's' spot, and we'll be your backing." Joe said

"That's…Not a bad idea" I said

"So…we're doing it? Cos' Natalie could be a back ground singer" Jesse said

"It's cliché but sure…let's do it…But…It needs to be more 'I MEAN this' what if we did this on iCarly…BIS can have a song after if you guys want" I said

"BIS" Daniel asked

"Brothers in Sin" I said

"OK, but I have a good future idea" Jesse said

"What?" I asked

"Well…We could film an entire concert and put it on we can do the concert here" Jesse said

"Hang on…T-BO!" I yelled he walked over.

"Yes Sam" he asked

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked

"You wanna buy a pickle?" he asked displaying a pickle impaled on a stick. Yes, pickles and strawberry smoothies, they are the PERFECT match!

"Um…No thanks, but do you wanna have another concert here" I asked

"After last time…NO!" He said reffering to when Freddie and Gibby made a band and ended up knocking Freddie out.

"This is a proper band" I said

"Who?" he asked

"Brothers in Sin" we all said simultaneously.

"Wait…you're" he fainted.

"Is that a yes?" I asked. He came around quickly nodding. We booked next Saturday. He started yelling out about the concert…Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

 **Please review guys**


	29. iWill Be

**last Chapter. Unfortunately I don't own the song.**

 **Chapter 29: iWill Be**

 **Sam's POV**

"I'm Sam" I said

"And I'm Carly" Carly said

"And this has been...iCarly!" we both yelled

"WAIT!" I yelled as Freddie was about to shut off the camera at the end of yet another successful show.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked

"OK…In the entire life of iCarly we've done what…2 or 3 serious things…well this is a fourth! I am talking about a relationship, in particular, Mine and Freddies. You all know that we've been through a lot, as we made multiple comedy sketches from the happenings in the Groovy Smoothie or in Court, or even skits of what made me to to jail…So… firstly I'd like to clear something up. YES I do have a Twin… Although she is back in Alabama now studying. Also, we've been getting a lot of hate mail from 'Seddiers' and 'Creddiers' GUYS STOP IT! It's plain irritating. But, you've stumbled on a problem of ours. Freddie thinks he's not good enough for me…I don't think I'm good enough for Freddie, but Jesse Daniel Joe and Natalie insist that were perfect for each other so…today, LIVE on iCarly, alongside Brothers in Sin, with Drake filling in for Freddie, I am singing…as cliché as It is" I said I took back the green screen that was put up halfway during the show, behind it was all the musical equipment, set up by the guys, I walked up to the piano and mic in the centre and Jesse, who was in position already as well as the rest of the band, smiled reassuringly at me. I cleared my throat and pressed a few keys. Then I started.

 **Freddie's POV**

What was she doing….Wait did she say singing…Has she stolen my band mates?

She started playing notes, they made some sweet tune.

 _There's nothing I could say to you Wow he voice was good!_

 _Nothing I could ever do_

 _To make you see_

 _What you mean to me_

 _All the pain the tears I cried_

 _Still you never said goodbye_

 _And now I know_

 _How far you'd go_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But it's not like that now_

 _This time I'll never let you go_

 _And I will be_

 _All that you want_

 _And get myself together_

 _Cos' you keep me from falling apart_

 _And all my life_

 _I'll be with you forever_

 _To get you through the day_

 _And make everything ok Is it possible to love her more_

 _I thought that I had everything_

 _I didn't know what life could bring_

 _But now I see_

 _Honestly_

 _You're the one thing I got right_

 _The only one I let inside_

 _Now I can breathe_

 _Cos' you're here with me_

 _Ohh Ok if she means that, that's no nice._

 _And if I let you down_

 _I'll turn it all around_

 _Cso' I would never let you go OK, I admit it, Sam can sing!_

 _I will be_

 _All that you want_

 _And get myself together_

 _Cos' you keep me from falling apart_

 _All my life_

 _I'll be with you forever_

 _To get you through the day_

 _And make everything ok_

 _Cos' without you_

 _I can't breathe_

 _I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave_

 _You're all I got_

 _You're all I want_

 _Ohhhh woah I don't wanna leave!_

 _Cos' without you_

 _I don't know what I'd do_

 _I could never ever live a day without you_

 _Here_

 _With me_

 _Do you see_

 _You're all I need. When she hit that high note our eyes met, I knew she meant every single word!_

 _And I_

 _I will be_

 _All that you want_

 _And get myself together_

 _Cos' you keep me from falling apart_

 _And all my life_

 _I'll be with you forever_

 _To get you through the day_

 _And make everything ok (I Will Be)_

 _All that you want_

 _And get myself together_

 _Cos' you keep me from falling apart_

 _And all my life (All my life)_

 _I'll be with you forever_

 _To get you through the day_

 _And make everything ok_

When she stopped applause rang out from me, Carly Spencer, my mom who appeared at some point, all the band mates and many people in Seattle. Sam bowed blushing lightly. I walked up to her and kissed her deep.

"I love you" I muttered when we broke apart, quietly but loud enough for the cameras to catch us

"I love you too…But that kiss was so cliché" she said

"Says the girl who just sang LIVE!" I said

"I can be cliché, I can't have a boyfriend who is, that's just sad" she said

"Ok" I said I backed away from her, she gave me a questioning look, I glanced at Jesse who smirked, he and the guys started playing some soft romantic tune, quietly in the back ground.

"Sam…I love you ok, you've proved your point…So I ask you, with my heart literally on my sleeve" I said as I pulled out a ring and went on to one knee. Carly gasped loud!

"Will you marry me" I asked Sam's mouth was agape, she had a tear threatening to spill.

"Yes" she said I stood up, placed the ring on her finger and kissed her

"What did I say about you being cliché?" she asked when we broke apart

"You said that your boyfriend can't be cliché, what about your fiancée? Or your husband?" I asked

"Well played Benson, well played!" she said

"Well…This time…it is the end...Thank you for watching good night!" I said as Mrs Benson shut off the Camera.

"We're clear" she said Carly ran up to me, I never let my girly side show but I willing hugged, jumped up and down with Carly screaming at the top of my voice!

"You're engaged!" Carly yelled

"I'm engaged!" I yelled back! We hugged again!

"Let me see it" she said I displayed my ring, she gasped and squealed again.

"It's beautiful" she said

"It's stunning!" I replied

"I can't believe one of us is getting married!" she said

"I can't believe it's me!" I said

"GOD! That's a beautiful ring! It must have cost a fortune" she said

"It's mine!" I yelled not in an angry way though.

"You're so lucky!" She said

"I know!" I said I walked up to Freddie and kissed him.

"I love you" I said

"I love you more baby" he said

"Which reminds me, Freddie, next Saturday Brothers in Sin is booked into a gig at the Groovy Smoothie at 7pm. We're gonna film it and put it on " I said

"Cool!" he said we kissed. We all made our way to the door. I was first but I for caught by Mrs Benson who captured me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Congratulations Sam" she said

"Thanks Mrs. Benson" I said

"Call me mom" she said

"Thanks…mom" I said I heard everyone gibbling at the awkwardness. I dropped my arms to my side trying to hint that it was the end of the hug.

"Um…Mrs…Mom…you're…crushing…me" I said she made no movement. This called for drastic measures.

"Mrs. Benson please get off me, you're going to hurt the baby" I said all snickering stopped, she let go of me, as if I was regular soap and not anti-bacterial. She fainted.

"You're pregnant?" Freddie asked

"Surprise" I said. He smiled and kissed me again. Placing a hand on my stomach.

"How long?" he asked

"3 weeks" I said he smiled.

"Now Sam…One question…Is Freddie the dad?" Spencer asked

"NO! The dad's my pet monkey!" I said sarcastically

"Awww Congratulations Freddie, Sam" Spencer said

"Huh?" I asked

"Congratulations, you usually say it in these situations" he said

"Not that, you understood what I said?" I asked

"You always refer to Freddie as iCarly's Tech monkey so I assume that if your dating he's your pet, so yeah. Congratulations!" he said

"Thanks…Now…Mama's hungry!" I said walking downstairs. Stepping over Mrs. Benson's unconscious body.

 **Tell me what you think**


	30. Epilogue

Hey guys I'm thinking of writing a sequel. More band base. Where the band makes more hits, starts touring with iCarly etc...maybe Sam gets a gig, or Carly gets an acting career...I'm not sure yet...review with ideas or if you think I should or not. And let me know what you think of the story.

And a big thank you to all those who stuck with me to the end. Thank you guys your my inspiration to keep writing.

Thank you x


End file.
